


Handmaiden

by Jedi_Olympian



Series: Kenobi Legacy Series [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Handmaidens, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 61,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Olympian/pseuds/Jedi_Olympian
Summary: Handmaidens, no matter which planet or species they hail from, are well renowned for their loyalty. Cattleya Aput is no different and will do anything for her employer/friend.Currently being rewritten.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Kenobi Legacy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. The Start of the Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on crossposting my fics here from FFN. This one was started back in 2015 when my writing skills were abysmal at best (I didn't know how long chapters should be or how to write decent characters) and progressed as I wrote it until finally finishing the fic in 2019 then proceeding with the sequel, so yeah, I was a teen when I first started this meaning don't expect at least half of this story to be good lmao, but it does get better imo, and the sequel is loads better. This first story is supposed to be in present-tense first-person, but the next two stories are third-person past-tense.
> 
> I'm trying to rewrite it, fixing the chapters and characters and making it third-person, and I'll update it as it goes, but idk how long the complete rework will take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rewritten 10/1/2020, compared to originally published 8/20/2015

32 BBY

The people of Naboo were scared, frightened. They looked up to the Queen to make the decision that would either make or break the planet. It's how they all felt, including the handmaiden Cattleya Aput, or as she was professionally known, Catlé. Queen Amidala didn't want to make the decision that would lead Naboo and its people to war, but unfortunately, it was bound to happen, regardless of what the Queen tried.

Catlé stood to the right of her Queen, not far behind her. She was Queen Amidala's immediate hand since she was the oldest. Sabé, originally Tsabin, stood to her left, the Queen's decoy if the situation presented itself. Two other handmaidens, Rabé, otherwise known as Rabene, and Eirtama, professionally Eirtaé, were posted a short distance away.

All handmaidens on Naboo had a professional name to replace their given name to preserve a sense of anonymity and match their employer, as well as give them some prestige. And if Queen Amidala had to go undercover as one of her own handmaidens, it would be less noticeable since the queen's first name, Padmé, was not well-known.

And it seemed as though she might have to go by it.

The Trade Federation had put up a blockade around the peaceful planet. Naboo was a pastoral world in the Mid Rim near the border of the Outer Rim Territories and was well-known for its wealth, prosperity, and status. But it was also remote, small, and easy to hassle as it was only along two trade routes.

Due to the Republic enacting Prop 31-814D which enabled the taxation of the Free Trade Zones which angered the Trade Federation, the Federation saw fit to retaliate by blockading the planet.

In the throne room of the Theed Royal Palace, shortly after receiving word from Senator Palpatine on Coruscant about the arrival of the ambassadors sent by the Republic, Queen Amidala contacted the Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

"Again you come before us, Your Highness," Nute Gunray said through the transmission, Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," Queen Amidala replied curtly in the regal accent adopted by all rulers of Naboo. "Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

"I was not aware of such failure," Gunray said snidely.

Queen Amidala's jaw twitched the slightest bit. Many assumed due to her young age of fourteen that she could be pushed around or discarded, but that wasn't the case. "I have word that the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement."

"I know nothing of any ambassadors. You must be mistaken."

"Beware, Viceroy," Amidala threatened. "The Federation has gone too far this time."

"We would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We will see," Padmé told him before ending the transmission. She didn't believe Viceroy Gunray even in the slightest. She didn't trust him.

Sabé and Catlé took their respective seats behind their queen, wondering what she'd do next.

The queen then contacted Senator Palpatine. She reiterated exactly what the Viceroy had told her.

"Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there," Palpatine repeated, slight surprise showing in his voice. "How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor. His ambassadors did arrive." The hologram twitched and flickered as the senator's voice deepened and cut out. Everyone sat forward in their seats.

"Senator Palpatine," Padmé called out as the transmission ended. She looked to Captain Panaka, the head of her guard, who stood nearby. "What's happened?"

"Check the transmission generator," Panaka ordered one of the guards. The guard immediately pulled out his comm.

"A communications disruption can mean only one thing, invasion," Governor Bibble speculated from his seat, one of the closest to the queen. Sio Bibble had been a governor of Naboo for quite some time and was a well-respected member of the Royal Advisory Council.

"The Federation would not dare go that far," Queen Amidala said. She didn't want to believe it. She liked to see the best in people even if it didn't always work out in her favor. Even so, that didn't mean she was naive. No, she knew the way people worked. She simply didn't like it.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise," Panaka explained. "They'd be finished."

"Then we must continue to rely on negotiation," Amidala said.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications!" Bibble exclaimed. "And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors?"

The people of the room feared the worst, especially the handmaidens. It was their duty to serve and protect their queen, and they each had the feeling their duties would push them to the limit.

Captain Panaka stepped forward, toward the Queen. "This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war," Padmé said, leaving no room for argument. The queen's word was law. But as much as they appreciated the sentiment, war was on the horizon regardless of what they desired.

* * *

The queen's handmaidens brought her to the queen's private quarters, followed closely by Captain Panaka. Once in the confines of the room and out of the way of prying ears and eyes, Captain Panaka recommended Project: Decoy.

Queen Amidala changed out of her royal attire and donned handmaiden clothes, taking the role of Padmé Naberrie, instead of using her regal name of Amidala. Sabé then wore Padmé's clothes, taking on the role of the Queen of Naboo.

Eirtaé, the only blonde handmaiden, styled Sabé's hair in the dark, feathered headdress while Catlé worked on the white and red makeup. Rabé and Yané tended to Padmé, making sure the clothing was straightened out, her hair was pulled back correctly, and the makeup was all off. It was tedious work and none of them enjoyed it, but it was necessary to protect their lady. Saché cleaned up and made certain no one walked through the door. The only ones who were allowed to know about the switch are Captain Panaka and the handmaidens. Not even Governor Bibble.

Padmé instructed Sabé to not sign the treaty that the Viceroy would have her sign, along with everything else she might need to know. Sabé, under no circumstances, would agree with anything without first looking to Padmé for guidance, though it had to be subtle and unnoticeable.

Despite the brave face the young queen put on, Catlé could tell she was scared. Padmé would never show it though. As the queen, she needed to be fearless in times of need. She needed to protect her people and to do that she needed to not show emotion. Sabé had learned to do just that. They all did, even if they hated the monotone accent they had learned in order to pose as Queen Amidala in times of need. Preferably, only Sabé would ever need to do so, but they were all prepared for it.

As the oldest of the handmaidens at twenty, Padmé often looked to Catlé for the occasional guidance or reassurance since she was only fourteen. Not the youngest ruler Naboo had seen, but she was still a child, despite being quite mature for her age. That was precisely why Catlé was by their side. She had worked in the palace for far longer than the others.

Each of Padmé's handmaidens had their specialty. Sabé was Padmé's body double, looking the most like the queen in size, shape, coloring, and facial features. Eirtaé was the communications expert. Rabé was the wardrobe mistress as well as being gifted at forgery and subterfuge. Saché was their messenger and quite gifted with her way of words despite being only twelve. Yané was even younger than Saché, though only by a few months, and was a weaver in touch with the people and worked with Rabé on the queen's wardrobe. Then finally, Catlé was there for guidance and advising as the most observant of the group.

Catlé could see the hesitation written on Padmé's face as the group readied themselves to leave the room, so she gently pulled the young girl aside.

"My lady, we will follow you anywhere," Catlé told her, her eyes soft as she rested a calming hand on Padmé's arm. "We are your sisters, your friends, your closest allies, and we trust your judgment."

"Thank you, Leya," Padmé said quietly.

Despite the nickname to the nickname, Catlé had been the most against changing their names for anonymity's sake, mostly because of how old she was, so when in private, the handmaidens called her Cat and Padmé preferred Leya.

Padmé took in a deep breath, stared at the door, straightened her back, and raised her chin. "I'm ready."

Catlé allowed a small smile to grace her features as she stood by Padmé's side behind Sabé, and they left the room to rejoin the world.

* * *

The Trade Federation touched down in the forests of the planet with their tanks and battle droids. Soon after, they stormed the capital city of Theed with their army. Due to the lack of a standing army, Queen Amidala had no choice but to surrender as to assure no direct harm would come to the people of Naboo.

Nute Gunray along with the Deputy Viceroy Rune Haako, some battle droids, the handmaidens, the decoy Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka, Governor Bibble, and other guards descended the main staircase to the main hall of the royal palace.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Governor Bibble asked the Viceroy.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty to legalize our occupation here," Nute Gunray replied easily. "I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate."

"I will not cooperate," Sabé said as the Queen.

"Now, now, Your Highness," Gunray said, derision filling his tone, "in time the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." The group stopped, and he turned to a droid with yellow markings, making it stand out against the other battle droids. "Commander."

"Yes, sir," the droid said.

"Process them," Gunray commanded.

"Captain, take them to camp four," the commander droid told the droid captain which was painted dark red.

"Roger, roger," the droid captain replied. The droid walked down the stairs, and the group skirted around the Viceroy, begrudgingly following the battle droids. They were herded out of the palace.

As they walked through the streets of Theed, Catlé watched as groups of people were led off in different directions, all looking miserable. An uncomfortable pit in her stomach grew. She knew the Viceroy would make do on his threat of their people suffering.

As they were about to walk under a walkway, two men jumped down while another being had gotten it's leg stuck and fell. The two that landed on their feet attacked the droids with lightsabers and quickly disposed of the droids, the metal falling to the ground with ease. The group recognized the two men as Jedi and relaxed in their presence.

The older of the two Jedi had long brown hair with the upper half tied back to keep it out of his face. He was obviously the master while the younger one had short brown hair, a Padawan braid, and looked to be not much older than Catlé. Their third companian, Catlé noted, was a Gungan, and not a very smart one at that as he fumbled over his own feet to straighten up from where he landed. She briefly wondered why two Jedi were traveling with a Gungan, but she didn't dwell on it long as the Jedi Master gestured at the group.

"We should leave the streets, Your Highness," the Jedi Master Jedi told Sabé. Bibble quickly got to work in nudging her gently to the side. They followed the two Jedi into a back alley while Captain Panaka commanded the other guards to grab the weapons of the fallen droids.

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," the Jedi Master revealed once out of sight of the main street.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador," Bibble rudely said.

"The negotiations never took place," the Jedi Master corrected. Catlé's blood ran cold at the revelation. It meant the Trade Federation had not only blockaded and invaded Naboo, but they had also attacked two Jedi. If they had the nerve to do those things, who knew how far they would go to get what they wanted. "It's urgent we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications," Panaka told him.

"Do you have transports?" the Jedi asked.

"In the main hanger. This way." Captain Panaka pointed behind the Jedi Master and led the way to the hangar, the rest of the group following closely behind.

The handmaidens surrounded Sabé as best they could, keeping up the guise that she was Queen, though they did discretely keep Padmé in between Sabé and Catlé with the others taking up the rear.

It didn't take long to get to the hangar. When they did, Catlé noted the group of captured pilots sitting on the floor surrounded by battle droids near the Naboo Royal Starship in the center of the hangar.

"There are too many of them," Panaka told the Jedi, looking from the inside of the hangar to the older of the two.

The Jedi Master barely glanced at the occupants inside. Catlé had to admire his confidence. "Won't be a problem." He turned to Sabé. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people," she replied.

"They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare," Bibble cut in.

Panaka took a more reasonable approach but was still stiff about it. "They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

The Jedi Master met Sabé's gaze with complete sincerity. "There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There's no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us," Bibble said, swayed by the Jedi's words. "Senator Palpatine will need your help."

"Either choice presents great danger," Sabé said and looked to her left at Padmé. "To us all."

"We are brave, Your Highness," Padmé told Sabé, discretely telling her to go to Coruscant. The others barely noticed the exchange.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now," the Jedi Master said.

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate," Sabé agreed, lifting her chin. She faced Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

The two Jedi walked confidently out into the open, leading the group without a hitch in their step. Padmé made a quiet motion for Yané and Saché to stay behind with Governor Bibble and a few guards while the rest followed the Jedi through the hangar.

"We'll need to free those pilots," Captain Panaka said, gesturing to the seated pilots.

"I'll deal with that," the Padawan told him. Catlé's eyes followed him as he walked away from the group.

"Halt," the droid commander by the ship ordered, putting his hand up to stop them from continuing forward.

"I'm Ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor," the Jedi Master said to the droid, not missing a beat. "I'm taking these people to Coruscant."

"Where are you taking them?" the droid asked.

"To Coruscant," the Jedi repeated.

"To Coruscant. Uh. . . that doesn't compute. Uh, wait, uh. . . you're under arrest!" the droid finally exclaimed after being confused by the Jedi. The Jedi Master pulled out and ignited his lightsaber, slicing the droid in half which surprised the other droids.

At that moment, Catlé noticed the Padawan begin slicing the other droids as well in order to free the pilots.

Captain Panaka commanded the group to move, and they hurried onto the ship. Some pilots that were freed from the Padawan ran from the hall while others followed the group onto the ship.

Ric Olié, the Queen's personal pilot, was one of the pilots who joined the fleeing group and made quick work to get the ship up and out. The handmaidens and Padmé bunkered down in the royal throne room, Sabé sitting on the throne and buckling herself in while the other handmaidens sat along the benches on the side. The Jedi went to the cockpit to oversee the escape.

Catlé stayed by Padmé's side the entire time, keeping her safe between her and Eirtaé.

Alarms blared overhead, and Padmé grasped Catlé's hand tight until the alarms turned off and they no longer felt blaster fire from the blockade ships.

They were free. For the time being.

* * *

Not long after they left Naboo, Captain Panaka entered the throne room with the two Jedi and a grimy, white and blue astromech droid. By that time, with the smooth flying from Olié, the group in the throne room had settled and relaxed, with Sabé sitting regally on the throne and the handmaidens standing behind her.

"An extremely well put together little droid, your highness," Captain Panaka praised after relaying what had occurred during their escape. "Without a doubt, it saved the ship as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended," Sabé said, a slight lilt in her voice. "What is its number?"

Captain Panaka read the number aloud from the tag on the droid. "R2-D2, Your Highness." The droid beeped and whistled by Panaka's side.

"Thank you, R2-D2," Sabé said. She eyed the dirty droid and had an idea, an idea which would allow the real queen to move around the ship and report back. "Padmé." Padmé walked over to the droid and stood by it. "Clean this droid up as best you can. It deserves our gratitude." The slightest sliver of a smile showed on her face. She then looked back at Panaka. "Continue, Captain." The Captain looked at the Jedi.

"Your Highness," Qui-Gon Jinn, as they had come to learn, said while stepping forward, drawing Sabé's attention. "With your permission, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation."

Captain Panaka didn't look happy with the proposed plan. "I do not agree with the Jedi on this."

"You must trust my judgement, Your Highness."

Padmé, who was standing by Artoo behind the captain and the Jedi, discreetly nodded, so Sabé said, "Alright, Master Jedi. Take us to Tatooine."

They then excused themselves to talk to Captain Olié and make arrangements for the flight to the remote desert planet.

Catlé moved around the throne, glancing at the two guards stationed at the door. Turning to Sabé, she asked, "Do you need anything, my lady?"

"Go make sure Padmé has everything she needs," Sabé said. _Check on the Queen and keep an eye on her_.

Catlé inclined her head. "Of course, my lady." The elder handmaiden turned on her heel and left the room, leaving the other handmaidens to go in search of the Queen.

Catlé found Padmé rather quickly as she hadn't gone far, only going to the main hold. Two pilots were at the tech station nearby, so when Catlé knelt next to Padmé and grabbed a rag to help clean the dirt and grime off of the droid, Padmé quietly said, "Leya, you don't have to help me with this."

"This is the job of a servant," Catlé replied in the same tone.

"Which I currently am," Padmé reminded her.

Catlé gave her an unimpressed look. "You will never be a servant, Padmé. You are the Queen of Naboo, as you will always be in the eyes of the people and those closest to you. You will always be considered Naboo royalty."

"Thank you for your kind words, but for now I am Padmé Naberrie, handmaiden and protector of Queen Amidala."

"You're lucky most don't know the given name of the Queen."

Padmé chuckled before swatting Catlé's hands away from the R2 unit. "Go explore the ship, Catlé. That is an order."

"I thought you said you are a humble handmaiden?" Catlé joked. Padmé rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face. Still, Catlé abided by her lady's order and rose from the ground. "If you need anything-"

"I'll call," she finished.

Catlé nodded my head and exited the room just as the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks, entered the room. She bowed her head as she walked past but didn't stop.

After wandering the ship for a bit in order to get the lay of the land, Catlé eventually reached the cockpit where the pilot, Captain Panaka, and the two Jedi were located. Since Padmé had only been recently elected, no time had been spent on the royal starship yet, so Catlé made sure she knew where the quarters and escape pods were, just in case. The other pilots that escaped with the group were serving as mechanics, checking out parts of the ship, seeing if they could make it last longer.

Captain Panaka watched Catlé walk in and immediately stood, hurrying toward her. Once in front of the handmaiden, he asked, "Does the Queen need something?"

"No," she assured him. "She told me to explore the ship, undoubtedly so I would stop fussing over her wellbeing." As if any of Padmé's handmaidens would ever stop worrying about the young queen.

He grinned at the statement. "Sounds like her highness."

"That's it, Tatooine," pilot Ric Olié announced. Panaka and Catlé turned to gaze out the window at the yellowish planet ahead of them.

"There's a settlement," the Padawan said from his spot in front of a readout. His master looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"Land near the outskirts," Qui-Gon instructed the pilot. "We don't want to attract attention."

"I don't like this," Panaka muttered under his breath.

Catlé couldn't help but agree. "I don't believe any of us do, Captain."


	2. Stuck on Tatooine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten 10/2/2020

32 BBY

Shortly after landing, Catlé and Rabé helped Padmé get ready in desert clothing. While none of the handmaidens nor Captain Panaka liked it, Padmé was curious about Tatooine and wanted to see more of the planet, so she decided to venture beyond the safety of the ship along with Master Qui-Gon.

"Stay out of trouble," Catlé pleaded quietly, as she straightened Padmé's tunic.

With the slightest hint of a smile, Padmé said, "I can't make any promises, Leya."

Catlé's mouth dipped into a frown as she watched Padmé leave the room to join Captain Panaka waiting outside. "Unfortunately," she muttered.

"You'd think a politician would prefer to be cautious," Rabé said, eyeing the door.

"Something tells me she'll never be cautious." Catlé turned to face Rabé. "We should check on Sabé and Eirtaé." Rabé nodded and followed the elder handmaiden out of the room and back to the throne room.

Sabé and Eirtaé were conversing quietly in the room when they arrived, but since they didn't need anything, Catlé decided to venture around the ship once again, restless on her feet. She walked aimlessly around the ship until she found the Padawan fiddling with the hyperdrive on the lower deck. She stopped at the entry to the engineering area, unsure of walking in and disrupting him during his work.

He wasn't very tall, especially compared to his master and only a few inches taller than her, and Catlé wasn't sure how she felt about the Padawan braid as it reminded her of a rat tail, but she had to admit he was quite handsome. His brown hair had a reddish tint and was cropped short. The cloak he wore made him seem more hulking than he actually was. And his eyes reminded her of the blue of a Naboo sky.

She contemplated turning around and returning to the upper deck to be with the other handmaidens, but the Padawan's deep voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"You can come on out," the Padawan said, still focused on the hyperdrive generator in front of him. "I don't bite."

Catlé felt a blush creeping up her neck before silently chiding herself. First, she scolded herself for allowing herself to be so lost in thought that she had practically been hiding, and second, for letting herself blush. She stepped forward into the room, wondering how he had even known she was there. Due to her training, she was incredibly light on her feet and practiced the habit even when it wasn't needed.

He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "You're worried," he said bluntly. Her eyebrows furrowed at his observation. He immediately grew sheepish, bowing his head a little. "I apologize. It's a Jedi trick. The Force allows me to feel basic emotions. It also allows me to tell when someone or something is near."

"That must come in handy," she said, walking forward more. She turned her gaze to the generator.

"The whole thing is shot," he explained. "We need a replacement. Master Qui-Gon will be looking for one."

Catlé folded her hands behind her back, picking at the velvet sleeves where he couldn't see. "So why are you still messing with it?"

"To see if I can salvage any of it for other damaged areas of the ship."

He didn't say anything else, so Catlé took the moment to study him. He had a sophisticated accent that was more common in the Core Worlds than the Mid Rim or the Outer Rim Territories. He looked every bit as Jedi Knight as his master did, but she noticed the displeasure and irritation behind his stoic expression. The tenseness of his gaze, the clenching of his jaw, the twitching of his brow.

"You're irritated," she pointed out just bluntly as he had to her.

His lips had the slightest uptick in amusement. "Jedi don't always like every assignment we get sent on."

That piqued her interest. "What don't you like about this one?"

"I've never cared for the Trade Federation," he confided. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to answer honestly rather than playing off the question, but the handmaiden before him would understand his thoughts towards the Federation more than many others, especially given the circumstances. And sometimes having only Qui-Gon to confide in felt stuffy. "They are power-hungry yet cowardly. Something feels off about their ploy on Naboo."

"Maybe it's the new Viceroy?" Catlé suggested, tilting her head to the side.

"No, it's something else," the Padawan said with complete confidence. The corners of her mouth twitched, amused at the confidence and surety. He noticed she had the same reaction to him that he had toward her. Amusement littered with a sense of trust and secrecy. "What's your name?"

That was a good question. Did she answer honestly or honestly? Both answers were truthful, from a certain point of view, though she couldn't bring herself to have him call her by the name she went by in public while serving Queen Amidala. "Cattleya Aput."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." He bowed his head in respect, and she curtsied in return. "If I may say so, you seem quite a bit older than the Queen's other servants."

She could tell due to his wording he hadn't meant it as a slight or anything similar. "That's because I am," she answered, setting a hand on the generator and walking around it while she continued to speak. "While the Queen is fourteen, I am twenty. Not only was I trained to protect Her Highness but also to be someone she could confide in, like an older sibling." She stopped on the opposite side of the generator and dropped her hand, looking up at Obi-Wan again.

"If she needs help, I am there for her. If she needs advice, I aid in that too. My age lends me more experience than the others, but it also lets me stay close to her side as a handmaiden." She paused, looking him over. "What about you? How long do Jedi stay at the rank of Padawan learner before advancing to Knight?"

"It takes quite a bit of time." He fiddled with the wrench in his hand as he explained. "First we start as younglings, Jedi Initiates, around the age of three. We learn the ways of the Force and basics such as mathematics, science, and history. Around adolescence, we participate in the Initiate Trials to see if we would continue on to become a Padawan or not. If we pass and a Knight or Master chose us, then we become their apprentice, learning from them and going on missions together. We usually stay with our masters for about a decade, but there is no set time. We are at the rank of Padawan until the Master sees fit that we are ready for the Trials or simply they have taught us all they could. If we pass the Trials, the Council grants us Knighthood."

"That's quite a lot," Catlé said, her eyebrows rising, though she supposed it had to be due to the nature of the life of a Jedi. They spent their lives dedicated to protecting people and promoting peace throughout the galaxy.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "It is tedious and hard work, but I'd say it's worth it."

"I can imagine. Jedi Knight. That is a high honor."

"I believe so."

* * *

The Padawan intrigued Catlé, to say the least, but she couldn't tell what had grabbed her attention. She had just met the man after all. Perhaps it was her lack of interacting with others outside of people who worked in the Theed Royal Palace. Or it could be due to her having never met a Jedi, regardless of their rank. Yes, that made the most sense.

Not long after she had left Obi Wan's presence, the ship received a message from Naboo during the middle of a sandstorm. Captain Panaka and Kenobi were called into the throne room to hear the message. Once everyone was accounted for, the message was played for the group.

The transmission showed Governor Bibble. ". . . cut off all food supplies until you return. . ." he said. The message continued to cut out at parts, and the hologram flickered. ". . . the death toll is catastrophic. . . we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness. . . Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me. . ." The hologram cut out.

Almost immediately, Obi-Wan stood abruptly from where he had been sitting next to Panaka. "It's a trick," he said sternly. "Send no reply. Send no transmissions of any kind." Without another word, he walked out of the room. The door slid shut behind him, leaving the room as quiet as a graveyard.

"Captain?" Sabé said tentatively.

Panaka shakily stood, still taking in the contents of the message. "The Jedi is right, Your Highness. I don't like it, but it's likely a trap."

Sabé then looked at Catlé, hoping for some words of reassurance. There were times when Catlé forgot their ages as they tended to act so much older and wiser than normal adolescents, but there was fear hidden in each of their eyes despite the masks they wore.

Catlé had no doubt that it was sent as bait, but what if the information was true? That the people were dying? She couldn't bear the thought of her own people dying. But she needed to set aside her thoughts and feelings for the moment.

Most do not realize just how much the title _handmaiden_ entailed. Sabé was more scared than the rest of them. She was afraid Padmé wouldn't stay safe. She feared for the people of Naboo. The others felt the same pressure, but not nearly as much as the Queen's decoy, especially since they did not have direct contact with Padmé at the moment.

Catlé took a deep breath in and held her head high. "Our people will persevere. They are strong. We must instead focus on our mission. That's how we will win."

* * *

By the next day, the group on the ship hadn't had much contact with Master Qui-Gon or Padmé, though they tried to keep a peace of mind knowing Padmé was safe with a Jedi Master protecting her. He might not have been aware of her status as the true Queen of Naboo, but there was no doubt in their minds that he would keep her safe to the utmost of his ability.

Eventually, Sabé, Eirtaé, and Rabé had unanimously urged Catlé to leave the throne room due to her pacing. While excellent at providing comfort and advice, she wasn't the best at hiding her inner thoughts and feelings.

While strolling through the ship, she found Kenobi again. He sat with his arms on his knees and his head in his palms on a chair in the main hold.

Walking closer, Catlé asked, "Is everything all right?" Her expression showed a slight worry.

Obi-Wan brought his head up to look at her. He sent her a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, so he gave up on it and sighed. "I'm worried about my master." He sat up straight. "What's drawn you to wandering?"

She grinned, inching closer. "The others would say it's because I constantly ache for something interesting to happen."

"And you?" he pressed.

"I'd have to agree with them." He chuckled quietly, a sound that was good to hear in the time of stress and loss. "It sounds terrible, I know, especially at a time like this."

"Not necessarily," he assured. "There's nothing wrong with craving excitement. It's not like you wished for catastrophe. And I'd argue that you actually wish to be useful, not stuck on a ship."

With a small shrug, she nodded. "You might have a point."

They then continued about their merry way, doing whatever was required of them.

It wasn't until the day after the next that the Queen returned from her trip into the settlement. Obi-Wan had kept the group up to date regarding Qui-Gon's efforts with a podrace, or at least the bare minimum.

When they arrived at the ship with the parts, Rabé and Catlé were the ones who greeted them, especially greeting Padmé with a hug. Then they helped carry the supplies on board. But as Catlé walked out of the ship to continue the job, she noticed Qui-Gon riding away on an eopie.

She looked at Obi-Wan who was also watching his master. "Where is he going?" Catlé asked.

Obi-Wan turned at the sound of her voice. He had sensed her presence when she stopped near him, but he had been lost in thought over Qui-Gon heading out yet again. "He's off to fetch the boy responsible for getting us these parts," he said. "Do not worry, he says he'll return soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to work on fixing the hyperdrive." They nodded to each other before he walked back on-board, and Catlé continued to carry supplies in with a few of the pilots and Rabé.

True to his word, the Jedi Master returned soon with a young boy. Much to everyone's dismay, they were not alone. The boy raced onto the ship as Padmé, Captain Panaka, and Catlé are talking in the main hold.

The blond boy was disheveled and clearly out of breath after running to the ship and up the ramp. "Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off, now!" he exclaimed.

As Captain Panaka gave him a questioning look and Padmé looked shocked, Catlé sprung into action and hurried to the cockpit, followed shortly by the others.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble," she announced the moment she saw Obi-Wan.

He moved over to the pilot, gazing out the window. "Over there," he pointed. "Fly low." Olié started up the ship.

A short distance away, a small cloud of smoke barely clocked Qui-Gon and a dark figure. The green and red lightsabers clashed visibly through the haze.

Olié flew low with the ramp still down so Qui-Gon could jump on, and Obi-Wan and the boy went to the main hold for when he hopped into the ship. The moment the cockpit got the notification of the ramp closing, Olié flew into the atmosphere and out into open space. Not long after, the stars streak past as they entered hyperspace, leaving the desert planet behind.

Catlé and Rabé helped Padmé don the sunset robes she had worn before while they heard the story of the trip from her. Catlé certainly wished she had gone with as watching a podrace sounded incredibly interesting, though she hadn't minded getting to know the Padawan during that time either. Though she did wonder how the young boy, named Anakin Skywalker, would fare in Coruscant on his mission to join the Jedi Order.

* * *

Hours later, the ship dropped out of hyperspace near Coruscant, the capital of the Republic, and Olié landed the starship on a platform on the upper level. The Jedi were the first to descend the ramp, followed by Anakin and Jar Jar. They bowed before Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine, who had made the trip to the platform to greet and escort the group from Naboo. After greeting the chancellor and the senator, they stood off to the side.

Captain Panaka was followed by Sabé, who was still dressed as the Queen, and following close behind were the other handmaidens and Padmé. Catlé's eyes met Obi-Wan's and she quietly smiled at him, receiving a small nod in return.

Palpatine bowed to the Queen. "It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty," he greeted. "With the communications breakdown, we've been very concerned. I'm anxious to hear your report on the situation." He nodded to the man beside him. "May I present, Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, Your Highness," Valorum greeted. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," Sabé replied. The two men turned and Sabé walked between them.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation," Valorum said. "I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

The senator then began to lead them away. "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it."


	3. Our Only Options

Padmé and Sabé switched places again since we are in Coruscant. Padmé, in her regal clothes, sits on a couch in Palpatine's quarters. I stood behind her to her right while Eirtaé stood to her left. Sabé and Rabé were off preparing the Queen's quarters.

Palpatine is pacing back and forth in front of the Queen, explaining things, and Captain Panaka enters. "The Republic is not what it once was," the senator says. "The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves. There is no interest in the common good. No civility, only politics. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

Padmé didn't have it. "Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope," she counters.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power. He is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

"What options have we?" Queen Amidala asks.

"Our best choice will be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who could control the bureaucrats and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum," Palpatine suggests.

"He has been our strongest supporter."

"Our only other choice would be to submit a plea to the courts."

"The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator." One could slightly hear the pleading hidden in her voice. "We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, Your Majesty, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." How can he even say that?

"That is something I cannot do," Padmé tells him sternly.

Later, we were in Padmé's quarters. Eirtaé and I were organizing the Queen's clothing to get her ready for the Senate debate. Rabé greeted someone. Looking up, I realize it is simply Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Ani," I hear Rabé say. "But Padmé is not here right now."

"Who is it?" the Queen asks, walking to the wide doorway.

"Anakin Skywalker, to see Padmé, Your Highness," Rabé tells hers. Anakin bows once he sees her.

"I've sent Padmé on an errand," Padmé lies since he doesn't know she's the Queen.

"I'm on my way to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope," the boy explains. Padmé doesn't say anything so he continues. "I may never see her again, so I just wanted to say goodbye."

"We will tell her for you," Amidala assures him. "We are sure her heart goes with you."

Anakin bows again and replies, "Thank you, Your Highness." The Queen walks away without another word, and Rabé shows the young boy out. He's smitten with her, that much is obvious.

Once in the Senate chambers, I realize just how many systems there are. Thousands of senators and their aides sit in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sits in an elevated area in the center. The Queen, Rabé, and I are seated with Senator Palpatine and Captain Panaka in the Naboo congressional box.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo," Chancellor Valorum announces.

The platform floats towards the center. Palpatine stands and addresses the crowd. "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occurred which started right here with the taxation, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."

A second box floats to the center of the Senate. The senator of the Trade Federation, Lott Dod, stands. "This is outrageous!" he exclaims. "I object to the Senator's statements!"

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time," Valorum states. The Federation delegates reluctantly move back to their place.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf," Palpatine introduces.

The Queen stands and steps forward as the senator takes his seat. "Honorable representatives of the Republic, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade-"

She is cut off by Lott Dod, who brought his platform forward yet again. "I object! There is no proof! This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

A third box, Malastare, moves forward. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed," Aks Moe, the Malastare ambassador says.

"The point," Valorum begins. He then confers with his aides. Palpatine whispers something to Padmé. "The point is conceded. Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusation?"

"I will not defer," Queen Amidala replies angrily but composed. "I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now." The crowd began to murmur. "I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a 'vote of no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

That simple statement causes an uproar in the assembly. Valorum is stunned and takes a seat. His Vice Chair, Mas Amedda, takes over. "Order! We shall have order!" he proclaims.

The hall quieted and another voice spoke. "Alderaan seconds the motion for a 'vote of no confidence' in Chancellor Valorum," Prince Bail Organa says.

The assembly began to chant, "Vote now! Vote now!" We are then told that the vote will begin tomorrow.


	4. The Return and Uncovery

The Queen rushes into the room followed by Sabé and Eirtaé. Rabé and I stand quickly, wondering what's causing this rush after she was just discussing with Senator Palpatine. "What is wrong, Your Highness?" I ask, concerned.

"I have decided to return to Naboo," Padmé replies. Sabé and Eirtaé start to pack her things and Rabé helps them.

"Your Majesty," I begin. "Do you really think it is such a good idea?"

She glances to the ground as if not sure herself. "Cattleya, I must go back. Our people are starving. I will await the same fate as them. I've already told Captain Panaka to ready the ship."

"I hope you know what you are doing," I tell her.

"I hope as well," she says honestly. "But Jar Jar told me of the Gungan army. We might be able to pull through this yet."

I grin, knowing there had to be a concrete reason for going back to Naboo under these circumstances. I then aid the other handmaidens in packing all our things.

Once we are ready, we head to the platform. Captain Panaka walks with us towards the ship and Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master bows to the Queen and says, "Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help," Padmé tells him as he leads us to the ship. "Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you, I will not let that happen." We ascend the ramp as we hear Jar Jar shout his praise for going home.

Sabé and I stand behind the Queen as she talks with Qui-Gon and Panaka. Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and two guards are also in the room. Eirtaé and Rabé stand on either side of the door.

"As soon as we land the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty," Captain Panaka says to Padmé.

"I agree," Qui-Gon cuts in gravely. "I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this."

"I will take back what's ours," Padmé explains.

"There are too few of us, Your Highness," Panaka tells her. "We have no army."

"And I can only protect you," Qui-Gon adds. "I can't fight a war for you."

"Jar Jar Binks," the Queen states, getting the Gungan's attention.

He is shocked, to say the least. "Mesa, Your Highness?" he asks, pointing to himself. The two Jedi look back at him, as if looking to see if he was doing something wrong.

"Yes," she simply says. "I need your help." I make sure to keep the small grin off my face, thinking off the army Jar Jar told her about. The expression on Obi-Wan's face is also fairly amusing.

Not much later do we land in the Gungan swamp. The moment we land, Jar Jar heads to the Gungan city. Us handmaidens change into battle clothes, the clothing we have worn when training. Padmé and Sabé switched places. As Sabé was instructed on what to do by our Queen, Eirtaé, Rabé, and I helped the others unload supplies from the ship to set up camp.

I see Jar Jar climb out of the swamp lake and walk up to the Captain and the two Jedi. "Dare-sa nobody dare," I overhear Jar Jar explain. "Da Gungan City is deserted. Some kinda fight, mesa tinks."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Obi-Wan asks his master.

"More likely they were wiped out," Captain Panaka says.

"Mesa no tinks so," Jar Jar cuts in.

"You know where they are, Jar Jar," Qui-Gon states.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place. Mesa show you!" Jar Jar exclaims. "Come on! Mesa show you!" He states walking and the three follow him. The rest of the group follows Jar Jar as well.

Gungan troops found us when we were close. They brought us to temple ruins. "Your honor, Queen Amidala of da Naboo," Captain Tarpals introduces when he sees Boss Nass.

"Eh, heyo-dalee, Boss Nass, Your Honor," Jar Jar greets.

"Jar Jar Binks," Boss Nass begins from his place on top of a massive carved head that was left from the ruins. "Who's da uss-en others?"

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," Sabé introduces herself as the Queen. "I come before you in peace."

"Ah, Naboo biggen," Boss Nass says. "Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad."

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance," Sabé explains to him, but before she can continue, Padmé steps forward.

"Your Honor," Padmé cuts in.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asks.

" _I_ am Queen Amidala," Padmé reveals. Jar Jar immediately looks to her in shock. Us handmaidens stay behind her with straight faces. Pilots behind me looked at each other with the revelation. The Queen gestures to Sabé. "This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard." In the corner of my eye, I notice Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan look to each other knowingly as if everything made sense now. "I'm sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself.

"Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us." She dropped to her knees. "We are your humble servants." Us handmaidens were the first to comply. Everyone dropped to their knees with the Queen. "Our fate is in your hands."

It takes a second, but Boss Nass begins to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends," he announces. Smiles erupt on people's faces. Gungans around us cheer and we rise from our kneeling positions.


	5. Infiltration and Capture

Camp was set up. Sentries were sent out to patrol the area. Guards were sent to find out the status of the people in Theed. Sabé and I stood near Padmé as she discussed a battle plan with the Jedi and some Gungan Generals. Anakin runs over and tells that the guards and Captain Panaka have returned.

Three speeders pull up. The guards and the Captain walk over. "What is the situation?" Padmé asks. Boss Nass joins them as well.

"Almost everyone's in camps," Captain Panaka explains. "A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation's army is also much larger than we thought and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win."

"The battle is a diversion," Padmé tells him. "The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. Artoo." The astro-droid brought up a hologram of the palace. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Qui-Gon says.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room," Panaka tells him. "Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem."

The Jedi looked to Boss Nass. "There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed."

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part," Boss Nass states surely.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army," Padmé continues to explain. "We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet."

"A well-conceived plan," Qui-Gon praises. "However, there's a great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields."

Obi-Wan steps in to voice his concerns as well. "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy. Everything depends on it," Padmé states.

We were split up into two groups. I was with Padmé, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Artoo, and multiple Naboo guards and pilots. Sabé, Eirtaé, and Rabé went with Captain Panaka and other Naboo troops.

We made our way to the city. Inside the city, we navigated our way to the main hanger. Padmé signaled to Captain Panaka and his group who is across the plaza. Qui-Gon tells Ani to find a safe place to hide once we're inside.

I pull out my blaster to get ready. Feeling a gaze on me, I turn my head to see Obi-Wan looking at me with a slightly amused expression. I quirk an eyebrow questioningly before turning my gaze to the Naboo troops who opened fire on the droids in the plaza.

Our group makes a run for it into the hanger, the Jedi blocking any bolts headed our way. We rush into the hanger. Battle droids fire at us while Anakin runs and hides. Padmé yells at the pilots, telling them to get to their ships. They run to the fighters and Artoo follows.

Fighters make their way out of the hanger. The other group rushes into the hanger and helps us overwhelm the droids. When the droids we dealt with, we began to make our way out. The door opens, revealing the dark-cloaked figure from Tatooine.

"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon announces to us, walking forward with Obi-Wan.

"We'll take the long way," Padmé says. We follow, quickly backing away from the Jedi. We couldn't go anywhere though since three destroyer droids rolled in. They start shooting at us. We fire back at them, but it doesn't make a difference with their shields.

Then the fighter that Anakin is hiding in started forward. It shot at the droids, stunning the rest of us. Padmé took the chance though, not letting it phase her, and commands, "Let's go!" We follow her out of the hanger.

In the palace, we get cornered by battle droids. After a minute or two, Captain Panaka blasts a hole in a window. Padmé, Panaka, some guards, and I cross the hall while avoiding being shot. We climb out onto the ledge as the others stay inside and hold off the droids. After shooting out cables, embedding them into a ledge, stories above us, we begin to ascend the wall to the floor above us.

Padmé shot the glass of the window once we landed. Entering the hall, we hurried down the way. Destroyer droids apprehend us halfway down the hall. "Put down your weapons. They win this round," Padmé commands. I reluctantly set my blaster on the ground. Battle droids show up as we do so.

Our group is then brought before Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Despair runs through me, but I push it away. "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate," he tells Padmé.

"Viceroy!" we hear someone shout from the hall. Everyone turns to see Sabé, still dressed as the Queen. "Your occupation here has ended."

Sabé shoots two droids point-blank. She's always had good marksmanship. "After her!" Gunray orders. "This one is a decoy." Battle droids rush out of the throne room to capture them. They lead the droids away.

Padmé sits on her throne and hits a button on a panel. The panel opened revealing some pistols. Tossing one to the Captain, she grabs one for herself and throws one to me. After the droids were taken care of, Panaka tells the guards to jam the doors.

We all point guns at Nute and Rune. "Now, Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty," Padmé says.

The Senate was contacted right away. The next day, Senator Palpatine, or now unsurprisingly, Chancellor Palpatine, arrived on Naboo. Troops guarded Gunray and Haako. Us handmaidens stood with the Queen, Captain Panaka, and Obi-Wan. I couldn't believe that Qui-Gon had been killed, but was glad that the invasion had finally ended and no more suffering would happen.

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate to explain all this," Padmé tells them.

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye," Captain Panaka says. He leads the two Neimodians to the ramp of the large cruiser.

Palpatine descends the ramp with his guards. They are followed by some Jedi masters. Obi-Wan and Anakin bow to them.

The new Chancellor bows his head to Queen Amidala. "Congratulations on your election, Chancellor," Padmé greets.

"Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated," Palpatine praises. Is it bad to think about how glad I am that we'll be seeing him less than when he was the senator? "Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."


	6. Saying Goodbye

That night, we began to gather at the funeral for Qui-Gon. Before walking into the temple, I spot the passive faces of Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Milady," I say quietly, getting Padmé's attention.

"Yes?" she asks. I turn my gaze to the Jedi standing not too far away. She nods her head, and I make my way over to them.

Obi-Wan was gazing at his feet, sadness clouding his blue eyes. Anakin saw me approaching and lightly tugged on his sleeve. The former Padawan brought his eyes up and sees me. His eyes meet mine as I halt in front of them.

"I am very sorry for your loss," I tell him. "I cannot imagine what it's like. I wish you good fortune."

He sends me a small smile. "Thank you, milady," Obi-Wan replies, bowing his head slightly. "I am sorry for yours also."

"Jedi Knight. That is a high honor," I repeat my words from only a few days ago.

"I believe so."

Anakin looked slightly confused at our words, even more so as we grin.

"If we don't speak again before your parting then I'd just like to say that I hope to one day see you again," I say.

"To you as well." Obi-Wan's eyes sparkle. "Although, under better circumstances."

I smile slightly. Then I look down at Anakin, who still stands beside him. "Anakin." His gaze meets mine. "Always remember where you came from. Not to bring you down. It will help you stay grounded in the years and hardships to come."

The little blond boy smiles at my words, and I leave them. I catch some of little Skywalker's words as I walk into the temple. "You two seem friendly," he says to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon's body goes up in flames as everyone watches. Somber expressions were present all around.

The next morning is a celebratory parade. People threw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers from the buildings towering above the central plaza. The crowds cheer. Queen Amidala stands next to Palpatine, Governor Bibble, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Captain Panaka. Us handmaidens stand behind them and Jedi Council members stand nearby.

Boss Nass rides ontop of a kaadu, as well as Jar Jar and another General. They stop before the grand steps before walking up to them. Padmé steps forward to greet them. Bibble hands the Globe of Peace to the Queen and she hands it to Boss Nass with a smile.

Boss Nass shouts, "Peace!" while holding up the sphere. The crowds cheer louder. This is truly a day to remember.


	7. Nothing Has Changed In Ten Years

Ten years pass before I see the Jedi I've come to know again. It was hard getting used to the swing of things once again, with me being used to being on a ship, but it became easier. Padmé was the only one who knew of me missing the Jedi.

Once Padmé's two terms as Queen of Naboo were up, Queen Jamillia asked Padmé to be the Senator. The people love Padmé, and being the wise, kind leader she always has been, she accepted. She requested me to be her ongoing handmaiden and bodyguard, despite me being closer to Queen Jamillia in age than Padmé. The former Queen became Naboo's representative in the Senate even though she had served enough years to retire from politics.

I joined Padmé during every meeting, every trip, and we became closer friends over the ten years. I wasn't her only helper. Sabé and Eirtaé stayed on with her as well. We were also joined by Dormé and Cordé, Cordé taking Sabé's place as Padmé's decoy. We all got along well, though they often wondered why I continued to stay on and serve as a handmaiden at the age of 30 while they're roughly 24.

The answer to that would be because I have nothing to do back on Naboo. I had an older brother who passed while serving as a palace guard and parents who passed peacefully to old age. Sure, I can settle down and have a family, but with whom? There is no one I care for like that. Being a handmaiden to Padmé is all I've ever really known.

Now Padmé is being called to Coruscant to vote on the Military Creation Act. Captain Typho, the senator's new head of security, is worried that there will be a danger when returning, and I agree with him. That is the only reason why Padmé dressed in pilot's clothing and flew a fighter, though her piloting skills are slightly questionable.

Cordé is dressed as the senator and riding in her ship with Versé, another handmaiden. Captain Typho and I are flying fighters alongside Padmé all the way to Coruscant in Naboo Fighters.

We encountered no issues on the way to the capitol and parked on the landing platform. Dignitaries wait to welcome the Senator. Typho, Padmé, and I climb out of the ships as the ramp lowers from the Royal Starship.

"We made it," Captain Typho points out to Padmé and I, the former still wearing her helmet. "I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all."

As Cordé, Versé, troops, and guards reach the foot of the ramp, a huge explosion erupts. We get blown back by the force of it, landing hard on our backs. Alarms blare as Padmé runs over to Cordé, who lies on the ground, and takes off her helmet. My head pounds loudly having hit the deck, but I stand and check on Versé. She's scarred, yet I check her pulse anyway, a tear escaping as I feel nothing.

I hear Senator Amidala yell in despair, and I pick my head up, going over to her. "Milady, you're still in danger here," I tell her quietly. But she doesn't respond, still gazing down at our fallen friend. I shake that thought out of my mind.

Typho and I are behind her as she stands. "I shouldn't have come back," she mutters.

"This vote is very important," Typho says sternly. "You did your duty. Cordé did hers. Now come." Padmé still doesn't respond. "Senator Amidala, please." She gives in and we follow Captain Typho.

The first thing Padmé did is attend a meeting with the Senate. Padmé moved her platform forward. "My noble colleagues," she addresses. "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were _ruthlessly_ and _senselessly_ murdered." My heart clenches at the thought of Cordé and Versé and the determination in Padmé's voice. "I was the target, but more importantly the security measure before you was the target.

"I have led the opposition to building this army, and someone will stop at nothing to assure it's passage. Wake up, senators, you must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show violence in return. Many will lose their lives, all will lose their freedom. I pray you will not let fear push you into disaster. Vote down this security measure which is nothing less than a declaration of war. Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

Cries of both outrage and support could be heard. "Order! Order!" Aks Moe calls.

A few moments of silence pass before we hear the announcement. "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow," Chancellor Palpatine announces. "Until then, the Senate is adjourned."

Padmé is then called to see the Chancellor, with Jar Jar, Dormé, who had arrived earlier on Coruscant than we had, and a few senators, including Bail Organa, all making up the loyalist committee.

The Jedi and the Chancellor stand as the group walks in. Master Yoda walks forward, looking at Padmé. "Senator Amidala," the master greets. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart."

"Do you have an idea who was behind this attack?" she asks.

Mace Windu is the one who answers. "Our intelligence points to the disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo," he tells her, walking over.

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it," Padmé states. Dormé and I remain passive as the Jedi in the room look slightly surprised at her accusation, even though we are just now hearing of her thoughts on this. Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists, enemy number one of the Republic, possibly behind the attack on Senator Amidala?

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi cuts in.

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character," Mace Windu points out.

Senator Amidala doesn't reply. "But we're certain, Senator, in grave danger you are," Yoda says.

"Master Jedi," Palpatine's voice rings out from his place at the window. "May I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces."

"Do you really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Bail Organa asks the Chancellor.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe-" Padmé is cut off by the Chancellor.

"'The situation is that serious.' No, but I do, Senator," Palpatine tells her while making his way over. The Jedi in the room gaze at the Chancellor, particularly Yoda. "I realize all too well that that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with. An old friend like Master Kenobi." I try not to stiffen at the mention of the Jedi whom I have not seen in a decade.

"That's possible," Mace Windu says. "He's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion."

"Do it for me, milady, please," the Chancellor pleads. "The thought of losing you is unbearable."

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately," Windu assures the Senator before he bows to her.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Padmé says before the Jedi leave the room.


	8. It's Been A Long Time

At twilight, I began walking around with Jar Jar, staying on the floor we are currently residing on. We had been told that Obi-Wan is on his way, so Jar Jar and I were the ones who are to greet him and his apprentice. The Gungan and I made our way to the elevator and shortly after, the door opens, revealing the two Jedi. My heart lightens at the sight of them.

"Obi? Obi!" Jar Jar exclaims as he rushes over to the Jedi. Jar Jar excitedly shakes Obi-Wan's hand. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa!"

"It's good to see you again, Jar Jar," Obi-Wan greets. His voice has grown deeper. His gaze turns to me. "Cattleya, it's been a long time." His eyes sparkle as he smiles.

"Yes, it has been, Obi-Wan," I reply. I gaze at him, taking in his long hair and facial hair in which he hadn't donned before. I look away, nodding my head to the Padawan. "Anakin. It is nice to see you two again. Now, if you'll follow me." The two follow Jar Jar and I into the conference room in which Padmé, Dormé, and Captain Typho were waiting. "Milady." She turns at the sound of my voice. "The Jedi have arrived."

She walks forward with Captain Typho, and Jar Jar and I step aside. Padmé grins and the two bow to the Senator. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady," Obi-Wan greets. They shake hands.

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi," Senator Amidala replies. Her gaze turns to Anakin, who stands behind his master. "Ani? My goodness, you've grown."

Anakin steps forward and stands beside Obi-Wan. "So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a senator, I mean," he stutters, obviously feeling awkward and nervous. Obi-Wan shifts his weight.

_Bless Padmé_ , I think. She laughs lightly and says, "You'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." She makes her way over to the couches.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I assure you," Obi-Wan reassures. We take a seat, Dormé and I on either side of Padmé, with Jar Jar next to me. Captain Typho stays standing as the two Jedi sit opposite of us.

"I'm Captain Typho, of Her Majesty's security service," Typho greets. "Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me," Padmé explains.

"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation," Obi-Wan tells her.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you, Padmé. I promise you," Anakin states. He then bows his head slightly, undoubtedly knowing what will become of his statement.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner," Obi-Wan says sternly, giving Anakin a stern look. I have a feeling that disagreements happen often between the two, and that Obi-Wan often puts Anakin in his place.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course," Anakin explains. Padmé doesn't say anything, staying out of the subtle argument.

"We are not going through this exercise again, Anakin. You will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

"What?" Obi-Wan looks at him, shocked. It takes all of my will power not to display emotion at the open display of defiance. If we were anyone else, this would surely be taken badly since they're Jedi. Thankfully, we're all old friends.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?" Anakin inquires. "Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Obi-Wan knows Anakin has a point, that much is apparent, but even I, who hasn't seen him in ten years, know Obi-Wan won't defy the Jedi Council.

"We will do exactly as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one." The tension in the room is high, even as Anakin breaks his master's gaze and looks down at his hands.

Padmé decides to break the silence. "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," she suggests. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."

We stand and the Jedi bow to her as we leave the room.


	9. Safety is Key

With Padmé safely in her room and Dormé in hers, I decide to walk around, having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Walking through the corridors of Senator Amidala's floor, I ran into Obi-Wan, quite literally. While turning the corner I walked straight into him.

"Milady, shouldn't you be in bed?" Obi-Wan asks with a slightly amused grin.

"Not that I know of," I reply. "Will you always make it a point to call me 'milady'?"

"If I don't use your actual name, then yes, yes I will," he says _. Such a gentleman_. We begin walking down the hall together. "How have you been?"

"All right, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Obi-Wan questions.

I smile lightly. "Yes, I suppose," I repeat. "Nothing is new. Just my lady in danger, per usual."

A slight laugh escapes his lips, a sound I didn't believe I'd ever hear again. "I am pleased to see you," he announces. "After a few years I was afraid we'd never cross paths again; however, I am sorry to say that we meet yet again under horrible circumstances."

"Well, you know Senator Amidala. Trouble just clings to her, and she's too tenacious to back down from doing what is right." Obi-Wan nods in agreement.

"If only more people were like her. And like elder handmaidens, who would do anything for the ones they serve."

I turned my gaze up to him with a small grin as I stop walking. "Master Jedi, are you calling me old?"

"Never," Obi-Wan replies, but I can see the hidden smile. "Just older." A smile breaks out on my face and he chuckles. "And remember, I am older than you are."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," I tell him cheekily. He tilts his head as he gazes down at me, still portraying a small smile on his features.

"Now who's calling the other old?" I hear Obi-Wan mutter.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," he replies, feigning innocence. We both laugh quietly as we walk into the main room where Anakin is. Obi-Wan takes off his cloak as he talks to his Padawan. "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?"

"Quiet as a tomb," Anakin tells him. That is a horrid choice of words at this time. "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her." At least he's honest.

Obi-Wan takes a small screen out of his tunic and looks at it. "What's going on?" he asks no one in particular. I snap my head up at his question.

"She covered the cameras," Anakin says, glancing at the door of Padmé's room. "I don't think she liked me watching her." I really do not think anyone would like someone watching them sleep. It is fairly eery.

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan inquires, walking towards the door.

"She has to have a reason," I cut in. "Padmé isn't one to do something reckless unless she has a concrete reason to or a backup plan."

"She programmed Artoo to warn us if there is an intruder," Anakin pitches in helpfully.

"There are many other ways to kill a Senator," Obi-Wan says dismally.

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?" Anakin questions.

Obi-Wan turns to his apprentice with a look of revelation crossing his stern face. He crosses his arms and points out, "You're using her as bait."

"It was her idea," Anakin replies, looking slightly embarrassed.

I sigh in dismay. "Of course it was," I utter.

"Don't worry," Anakin tries to reassure, gazing down at me. "No harm will come to her." He looks back and forth between his master and me. "I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

Obi-Wan glances back at the Senator's room. "It's too risky," he says. "Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice."

"And yours are?" I ask, speaking without thinking.

Both Jedi look at me, Anakin with shock written all over him and Obi-Wan with slight amusement. " _Possibly_ ," Obi-Wan replies. "That's why it's too risky."

Hours later Obi-Wan and I are seated on the couch in the room while Anakin is on the balcony overlooking the city. They had just had a discussion that I didn't bother to listen in on. "You should get some sleep," Obi-Wan tells me. I simply shake my head. "Cattleya." I look at him. "I'm serious, you need to sleep. What will the Senator think when she finds her most trusted companion looking like she hasn't slept in days?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," I say honestly. He gazes at me sternly, but I can point out the soft undertone in his eyes. "When I'm stressed I have nightmares about losing the ones I care about."

"So your family, Padmé, other handmaidens," Obi-Wan lists.

"Jar Jar, Artoo, you," I continue, looking down at the blue floor that isn't quite as captivating as the Jedi's eyes.

"Our minds love playing tricks, it seems, bringing up the worst things we can imagine," he explains, not mentioning the fact that I just said that I care about him.

Before either of us says anything else, he stiffens and stands up, Anakin already running into the room. They both run into Padmé's room. I follow behind to make sure she's all right. Anakin jumps forward and slices two small creatures in half with his lightsaber, causing Padmé to awaken. Obi-Wan sees a droid outside the window and crashes through it, grabbing onto it so he wouldn't fall.

I sit right next to Padmé and Anakin stands, saying, "Stay here," before dashing out of the room.

"What happened?" Padmé asks me.

"This is why you don't get used as bait," I tell her sternly as Dormé and Typho run in with two guards.


	10. Motherly

When the Coruscant sun rises, people are bustling about. With the newest assassination attempt, it is decided that Padmé will go into hiding with Anakin and me to protect her. At first I wasn't going to go, but Padmé wanted a friend and advisor with her and Typho wanted someone he could trust with her. He doesn't have an incredible amount of faith regarding the Padawan. Dormé is staying to be Padmé's decoy.

While Dormé helps Padmé pack, I am discussing where we will be heading with Captain Typho. "I'm not so sure that you should be heading to Naboo," Typho tells me. "What if Senator Amidala is seen and they tell of her relocation?"

"Her Majesty needs to be informed of what is playing out, Captain. Not to mention, the Jedi Council wants it," I explain as if I were Padmé's mother. I feel like it sometimes, as well. "We won't be there for long. The Naberrie family has a retreat in the Lake Country. We will head there directly after seeing the Queen."

Captain Typho was about to express his concerns once again, but I beat him to it. "I will make sure she is properly dressed in a way that the locals will not recognize her. She will discuss with the representatives in the palace then head directly to the Lake Country. I will see to it myself."

He gives me a small smile. "And this is why you're going," he states. "You're as stubborn as she is. But I still believe it will be safer not on Naboo. Assassins will most definitely look for her there if they even suspect that she has left."

"Where else would we go?" I ask. "Stewjon? Alderaan? We know nothing of the areas. They are just as safe as Naboo where at least we can hide there."

"I hope you and the Senator know what you are doing," Captain Typho utters, finally giving in.

"She may not, but I do. I will keep them both in line. And we will also have Artoo."

"Like he was such a major help hours ago." I sigh, knowing Typho's statement is true.

"Nevertheless, Senator Amidala will meet with Queen Jamillia before heading out to the Lake Country," I say, sticking with my opinion. Captain Typho nods his head, knowing nothing will change the decision. Padmé won't want to go anywhere else but Naboo; although, she doesn't want to leave Coruscant right now either.

We make our way to a transport which takes us to the spaceport freighter docks. Dormé is dressed as the Senator while Padmé, Anakin, and I are dressed in Outland peasant outfits, something to blend in.

The ride is short. As the transport docks, Padmé, Dormé, Typho, and I stand and make our way towards the door. "Be safe, milady," Typho says.

"Thank you, Captain," Padmé replies. "Take good care of Dormé. The threat's on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me," Dormé jokes before looking to the floor, a tear escaping.

"You'll be fine," the senator reassures.

"It's not me, milady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the capital?" Dormé looks extremely worried, but aren't we all?

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Padmé smiles at Dormé.

Obi-Wan tells Anakin something quietly. Then he moves to us. "I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady," he assures her. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi," Padmé says.

"It's time to go," Anakin cuts in.

"I know." Padmé and I hug Dormé before exiting the speeder bus. Anakin carries two of the bags, while Padmé and I grab the other two. We head towards the giant Starfreighter with Artoo following. "Suddenly I'm afraid."

"This is my first assignment on my own," Anakin relays, not exactly helping the mood. "I am too. Don't worry, that's why we have a babysitter."

"And then there's me," I counter. Padmé laughs a little. We board the freighter and claim a spot in the storage hold for the four of us. It's gloomy and crowded with emigrants, definitely not something we're used to. But we make do. Once we go into light speed, I tell Padmé that I'm going to walk around, leaving her with Anakin and Artoo to eat. The walk helped me get the feel of refugee life and to miss hearing and seeing the tension between Anakin and Padmé.

Soon we land in Naboo and we exit with our belongings. After taking a small shuttle to the palace, we cross the courtyard. Behind me, Padmé tells Anakin about her rule as Senator of Naboo. In the throne room, Queen Jamillia sits on her throne, exactly how I remember Padmé looking when she was queen. Advisors sit around, and Governor Bibble I notice is still present. Handmaidens stay close to the queen and guards are stationed at the door. It's all very familiar.

The greetings were simple. The actual discussion caused tension in the room. "How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the separatists?" Queen Jamillia asks.

"About two hundred. And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war," Padmé explains to the group. Anakin and I stand behind her.

"It's unthinkable!" Bibble exclaims. "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic." There could very well be one soon enough.

Queen Jamillia turns to Senator Amidala. "Do you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the separatists back into the Republic?" she asks.

"Not if they feel threatened," Padmé begins. "My guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federation or the Commerce Guilds for help."

"It's outrageous," the Governor adds in. "After four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis."

"We must keep our faith in the Republic," Queen Jamillia says, and she stands, the rest of them following suit, and she then makes her way over to Padmé. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes," Padmé notes. We start slowly walking, Anakin and I right behind the Senator and the Queen.

"In the meantime, we must consider your own safety," the Queen tells her.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Bibble asks, walking over to us.

Anakin is about to reply, but Padmé cuts him off, and I notice him become nettled. "Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet," Padmé explains. "He's still a Padawan learner." Despite her being wiser than most people, she didn't realize he would take that statement badly. "I was thinking-"

Anakin cuts her off. "Hold on a minute."

"Excuse me." Padmé continues as if she wasn't interrupted. "I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."

"Excuse me. I'm in charge of security here, milady," Anakin cut in again. I notice the Queen and the Governor exchange a look.

"And this is my home. I know it very well, that is why we're here," Padmé explains. "I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance."

Anakin composes himself, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, milady."

"Perfect. It's settled then," the Queen says.


	11. The Naberrie's

We hadn't originally planned on visiting Padmé's family, but we ended up deciding to since Queen Jamillia told Padmé that her family is worried.

We walk down a little street. "We're here," Padmé says walking through a small passageway. She stops at the steps and turns to Anakin. "This is my house." Two little girls run out of the house and down the stairs. "Ryoo! Pooja!" She hugs the giggling little girls tightly. I remember the first time I met them. It was shortly after Pooja was born, four years ago. They've always been giggling little girls.

They then go straight past Anakin and quickly hug me before turning their full attention to Artoo. Padmé laughs, and we make our way up the stairs. The two girls stay outside with the droid. The last I see is Ryoo running circles around Artoo.

We walk into the house and Padmé, Anakin, and I take off our cloaks and hang them up by the door. Ruwee, Padmé's father is the first we see. "Padmé! I'm so glad you're home!" he greets and rushes to give her a hug.

"Dad, you remember Cattleya," Padmé says.

"It's good to see you, Ruwee," I tell him with a small smile. He returns the smile.

Padmé then gestures to Anakin. "This is Anakin."

"It's nice to meet you, son," Ruwee says. The two shake hands. "Come on in."

Padmé walks into the dining room where her sister Sola is setting a bowl onto the table. Sola looks up and notices Padmé coming towards her. "Padmé," she gushes and pulls her sister into a hug.

Next to me, Anakin is looking around with a small grin on his face. Padmé and Sola turn to him. "Anakin, this is my sister, Sola," she introduces as their mother, Jobal, enters the room with a platter of food.

"Hello, Anakin," Sola greets.

"Hello," Anakin returns.

"This is my mother," Padmé tells him. Padmé and Ruwee then take seats at the table.

"Hello," Jobal says. "You're just in time for dinner. I hope you're hungry, Anakin." I go around in and sit next to Sola.

"A little," Anakin replies, taking the seat next to Padmé.

"He's being polite, Mom. We're starving," Padmé cuts in.

Ruwee grins and says, "Well, you came to the right place at the right time." Padmé and Ruwee are the first to grab food. Like father, like daughter.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe," Jobal tells Padmé. "We were so worried." I awkwardly grab some vegetables and put them on my plate as the room becomes slightly tense.

"Dear," Ruwee drawls.

"I know, I know, but I had to say it," Jobal explains. "Now it's done."

Sola then decides to change the subject, having seen Anakin smile at them. "Did you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?"

Padmé shifts in her chair. "He's not my boyfriend," she denies. I hide my smile, knowing that she's denying it to herself as well. Anakin glances at her explaining to Sola. "Anakin's a friend. We've known each other for years. He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me."

"A bodyguard?" Jobal asks incredulously. "Oh, Padmé, they didn't tell us it was that serious."

"It's not, I promise. I'm not in any danger, Mom."

Ruwee looks to Anakin. "Is she?" he inquires, not believing her.

Anakin hesitates for a moment, but answers truthfully. "Yes, I'm afraid she is."

The tension is tight as Jobal looks at Padmé with worry clouding her expression. I take that moment to say something. "However, Anakin's master is working hard to resolve the matter."

"Yes, yes!" Padmé meets my gaze gratefully and continues. "Master Kenobi assured me that he'll get to the bottom of the conflict quickly, and I'll be back in Coruscant soon. I have faith in his abilities. Everything will be well." Dinner moved forward from there.

After we finished eating, Ruwee takes Anakin for a stroll in the gardens, undoubtedly to hear more about why Padmé needs Jedi protection and how Anakin feels about Padmé. Padmé and I help Sola and Jobal clear the table.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asks, watching Anakin and her father from the window in the kitchen.

"What's there to talk about?" Padmé inquires. "He's just a boy." She moves over to her sister's side.

"A boy? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sola teases. I look up and meet Jobal's eyes. I notice the amusement she's hiding.

"Sola, stop it," Padmé pleads.

Sola doesn't listen. "It's obvious he has feelings for you."

Padmé shakes her head. "Anakin and I are friends. Our relationship is strictly professional."

"You hesitated when you said 'friends'," I say. Jobal grins and Sola chuckles.

"If Cattleya can see it, then something is definitely there since she's with you every second of every day," Sola points out. "Maybe you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. I think you're afraid to."

"Cut it out," Padmé pleads once more.

Jobal laughs a little. "Sola's just concerned. We all are. You've done your service, Padmé. It's time you had a life of your own. Both of you." She looks at me.

"When Padmé steps down, I will," I explain.

"And I'm the impossible one?" Sola asks.


	12. Want or Need

Once we made it to the Naberrie family lake house, Padmé told me that she was going to show Anakin around. So I took the bags with a guard to our rooms and got the rooms ready with one of the servants. The next day I strolled the grounds until late afternoon, and when it was time to eat, a servant named Nandi and I placed fruit in front of Padmé and Anakin.

As I was leaving, I heard them strike up a conversation about negotiations. I shook my head slightly as I left the room. Anakin absolutely loves her, but Padmé won't admit it to herself. I wonder what Obi-Wan would think.

The morning after, as I was brushing my hair, Padmé came in, still in her nightgown. I immediately stood. "Do you need something, milady?" I ask.

She smiles softly. "No, Cattleya, I don't," she tells me. "However, I do want to talk to you." My eyebrows furrow as she sits down on the edge of my bed. I sit next to her, facing her. "You have been my handmaiden for many years, and you have become my closest friend." Padmé hesitates as if wondering what to say.

I place a reassuring hand on her knee. "What is it, milady?" I coax.

Padmé takes a deep breath and continues. "I want you to quit," she blurts.

My eyes widen. "What?" Her statement took me by surprise. She rarely ever says 'I want'.

"I can't fire you, Cattleya, you mean too much to me. But I've been thinking about what my mother had said. I want you to have a life instead of protecting me for the rest of yours." Her brown eyes were staring into mine.

"All I've ever known is you and Sabé and Eirtaé."

"That is exactly what I mean."

I study Padmé. Sadness and urgency are shown in her eyes, making me confused. "I'm not leaving you, milady, especially not in this troubled time. What else is there? What is really going on?"

Padmé's head ducks down. "Anakin believes his mother is in trouble, so I'm heading with him to Tatooine. I wish for you to stay here."

"I'm coming with you, whether I work for you or not, Padmé," I say, looking her dead in the eye.

"There is no way I can deviate your decision?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Cat-"

"No."

Padmé sighs. "We leave in an hour." I nod my head as she stands. Before she leaves the room, she turns around and looks at me. "But you're coming simply as a friend." I smile, amused, as she exits. _What am I going to do with her?_ I think.

I finish brushing my dark hair before I start packing my things. The little I've seen of Tatooine, it was barren and hot. I did not like it. Naboo is far more habitable and tolerable. I change into acceptable desert wear before meeting up with Anakin at the boat.

"Didn't she-?" Anakin starts, but I cut him off.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I tell him.

He grins slightly and says, "No wonder why you get along with Obi-Wan so well." I'm taken aback by his statement, but I don't reply, simply not knowing what to say.

A minute or two later, Padmé shows up and we leave the Naberrie's lake home. Once back in the city, Padmé was given an H-Type Nubian yacht to take us to Tatooine. We traveled to Anakin's home town, Mos Espa, landing the ship in one of the docking bays. We then went to one of the shops. Anakin tells the droid driver to wait before we walk over to a Toydarian, whom Anakin had said is Watto, repairing a pit droid.

Anakin speaks to Watto in Huttese. The Toydarian looks over him suspiciously, even more so when Anakin picks up the droid. Watto speaks to him in the same language. I then understand him saying, "Jedi." Watto becomes nervous and drops his screwdriver on his foot.

Anakin looks up from the droid as undoubtedly asks for his mother. The Toydarian pauses, gazing up at his former slave. "Ani?" I hear him ask quietly. "Little Ani?" Anakin sets the now repaired pit droid down, not replying, and standing proud and tall. Watto looks at the droid and points to him happily. "You are Ani! It is you!" Watto flies up to him, laughing. "You sure sprouted, huh? A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you could help with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money."

"My mother," Anakin states harshly.

"Oh, yeah," Watto says. "Shmi." He scratches the back of his neck, looking nervous and slightly ashamed. "She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"You sold her," Anakin repeats sullenly with slight disbelief clouding his voice, shifting his weight.

"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business," the Toydarian explains quickly. "Yeah, sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. At least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her! Can ya beat that, eh?"

"Do you know where they are now?" Anakin asks. I notice Padmé look back and forth between Anakin and Watto.

Watto thinks about it. "Long way from here," he drags out. "Someplace on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"I'd like to know." Anakin dons a grim expression.

Watto sobers up his act. "Sure, absolutely. Let's go look in my records."


	13. Introductions

After getting the information from Watto, we travel to the Lars homestead. We trail towards the homestead, Artoo having been told to stay with the ship. Outside is a silver protocol droid. He looks up, startled. "Oh, oh, hello. How might I be of service? I am C-"

"Threepio?" Anakin finishes as we walk over to him.

The droid takes a second and studies him. "The Maker!" he exclaims. "Oh, Master Ani! I knew you would return. I knew it! And Miss Padmé."

"Hello, Threepio," Padmé greets.

He turns to me and says, "I am sorry, but I don't know your name." It is so strange that one can actually hear slight emotion in his robotic tone.

"Cattleya," I reply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I've come to see my mother," Anakin tells him.

"Oh, um, I think perhaps we better go indoors," Threepio says, avoiding his vague question.

We follow the protocol droid down to the courtyard. A young man is already down there and a young woman is walking over. "Master Owen, might I present three most important visitors."

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," the Padawan introduces.

"Owen Lars," the man replies. "This is my girlfriend Beru."

"Hello," Beru greets with a small smile. I note the hesitancy behind her smile and Owen's fiddling with a rag and tool.

"I'm Padmé and this is Cattleya," Padmé tells them. I nod my head in greeting.

Owen looks at Anakin. "I guess I'm your stepbrother," he explains. "I had a feeling you might show up someday."

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asks.

"No, she's not," a deep voice says, and we turn to see a man in a hoverchair coming over. He is missing one of his legs while his other is bandaged. "Cliegg Lars." He holds out his hand. "Shmi is my wife." Anakin shakes his hand. "We should go inside. We have a lot to take about."

We follow him to the dining area and sit around the table. Padmé takes off her robe, and I take off my wrap. "It was just before dawn," Cliegg began. "They came out of nowhere, a hunting party of Tusken Raiders." Beru brings in drinks from the kitchen and sets them in the center of the table as Cliegg continues the story.

"Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, but after I lost my leg, I just couldn't ride anymore, until I heal."

Anakin looks down at his lap dismally. "I don't want to give up on her," Cliegg continues, "but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Silence shrouds over the room. Anakin rises from his seat. "Where are you going?" Owen asks.

"To find my mother," Anakin states simply. His voice his shrouded in despair with hints of anger and frustration. My heart and mind feel heavy at the sound.

"You're mother's dead, son. Accept it," Cliegg says. Anakin doesn't listen. Instead, he leaves the room. Owens goes and talks to him and not too much later Padmé does.

Padmé returns and tells me that Anakin has left, having taken Owen's speeder bike. Cliegg tells us that we are welcome to stay here until he returns and Beru leads us to an available room. Inside is a bed and a couch which Padmé takes a seat on.

I sit down next to her and rest my hand on her shoulder. "He'll make it back soon, Padmé," I tell her quietly to ease her nerves.

"I only hope Shmi is all right," she says. "She once gave us food and shelter during a sandstorm. That's when Anakin showed me Threepio and told us about the pod race. She was so kind and sad. Anakin will be devastated if she's hurt."

From that little bit, I come to love Shmi. Anyone who helps out complete strangers is a wonderful person. "There are some things no one can prevent," I reply.

"I know," she murmurs. Her brown eyes are clouded in worry.

"Get some rest, Padmé."

The next morning Anakin returned. We all ran out to see him. We watch as he lifts something from the back of the speeder. My eyes widen as I realize it's his mother wrapped in cloth. He doesn't say anything as he walks past with a grim expression. Everyone watches him silently as he enters the homestead.


	14. We're Helping

Not too much later, we're all outside standing in front of Shmi's grave. After the small ceremony, we are set to return to Naboo. But first, we pay our respects to the deceased.

Cliegg was the first to speak. "I know wherever you are, it's become a better place. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have. Good-bye, my darling wife. And thank you."

Anakin walks slowly up to the grave and slumps to his knees before it. He mindlessly takes up a handful of sand and says, "I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom." His voice betrays his sorrow and my heart aches at the sound of it. I hadn't gotten to know Anakin very well, but, just like Padmé, I still see him as the little boy I met ten years ago. No child deserves such pain. "I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again." He rises. "I miss you, so much." Anakin then releases the sand.

A second later familiar beeping is heard and everyone turns. Artoo rolls toward us. "Artoo? What are you doing here?" Padmé asks.

Artoo whistles and beeps again. Threepio translates, "It seems he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Ani, does that name mean anything to you?" My heart sinks at the mention. This can only mean a handful of things. Obi-Wan has found who is behind the assassination attempts, he has run into a dead-end, or he needs help. Obi-Wan wouldn't make contact unless it was absolutely important.

Padmé, Anakin, and I rush to our ship after saying our goodbye's and thank you's to the Lars', and we're followed by the droids. Padmé takes a seat in the co-pilot chair, I take a seat in front of one of the screens, and Anakin remains standing. Artoo displays the message and a hologram of Obi-Wan flickers in front of us. He seems to be unharmed but disgruntled.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant," Obi-Wan commands. Padmé does just that. "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take the delivery of a droid army here. And it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a-wait." He looks away and takes out his lightsaber. "Wait." Obi-Wan is then shot at. I gasp as he deflects the blasts as he backs away. Destroyers are shown before the transmission cuts out.

The hologram changes to Jedi Master Mace Windu. "Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku," Windu states. "The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

Anakin didn't look exactly happy about it, but he still complied. "Understood, Master."

Padmé looks at him incredulously as the transmission ends. "They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy," she tells him. The Senator turns the chair and pulls up a digital readout on the ship's control panel. "Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."

"If he's still alive," Anakin replies harshly. How can he say that?

Padmé follows his movement with her eyes. "Ani, are you just going to sit here and let him die?" she inquires. "He's your friend, your mentor-"

"He's like my father," Anakin tells her. "But you heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here." He's partially willing to disobey his Master's orders, but when it comes to the Jedi Council, he doesn't want to sway. That's good, except for right now.

"He gave you strict orders to protect Padmé," I cut in. "And I for one want to help Obi-Wan."

Padmé smiles slightly at me taking her side. "We're going to save Obi-Wan. If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along." She starts up the ship. Anakin grins and takes a seat in the pilot's chair. Then we lift off, making our way to Geonosis.

Once we were there and flying above the planet's surface, Padmé spoke. "See those columns of steam straight ahead?" Padmé asked Anakin. "They're exhaust vents of some type."

"That'll do," Anakin replied and he flew the ship closer, slowly landing inside the steam.


	15. Droid Factory

Once the ship's landing cycle finished, we quickly got out of our seats. "Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead," Padmé tells us, pulling on her shawl. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Senate, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess." She starts walking and I follow closely behind.

"Don't worry, I've given up trying to argue with you," Anakin replies while following along. I walk behind the two as we went down the pathway outside of the ship. The pathway led us to a door, which Anakin opens. The three of us duck down to pass through the doorway and into a dark tunnel. The tunnel gives me the chills. It is damp, despite Geonosis being a warm, desert planet.

We turn down another passage. The tunnel, besides being dark, had obviously been carved out by something a long time ago. Not being able to see very well gave me a sense of foreboding. The moment we heard something move, we slowed our speed and looked around.

"Wait," Anakin says quietly and we stop then heard a strange _chirp-_ like sound. Anakin whips out his lightsaber and turns around as a louder noise prevails. Turning, I saw multiple bug-like creatures start flying, undoubtedly the Geonosians.

Making sure Padmé is in front of me, we take off running as Anakin deals with the strange creatures. After opening a door, we step out onto the platform and realize too late that it leads to nowhere. Anakin comes up behind us and looks at the problem.

Down below us was an assembly line. I don't know for sure what the yellowish-orange squares were, heated metal most likely, but the factory is huge, almost every line making something different. The red hue throughout the place gives it a creepy and frightening demeanor.

Things began to go downhill as Padmé and I stumble. The ledge is shortening, retracting into the wall under the closed door. I'm the first to fall off, Anakin having been directly behind me. I hit the platform below with a hard thud, throwing off my balance and footing. I glance back and see Padmé fall too, Anakin calling out for her.

As much as I want to go over to her, the moving conveyor belt and the robotic arms were enough of an issue for me to handle at the moment. Padmé went through similar training I had when we were younger, so I have faith that she can handle herself at least until Anakin or I am able to help. We have to save ourselves before we can save Obi-Wan.

Geonosians came from different directions, one landing on either side of me. I pull out my blaster and shoot one in the chest as the other shoots at me from the other side. I dodge the blast and shoot him before he can fire again. Then I went along, avoiding the machinery as best I can with my limited abilities.

I trip over something, but keep running and jumping over the equipment. It is tiring work in the super warm factory. My cloak then caught on something as I bound past. I struggle for a moment, tugging before I slip it off and leave it hanging. It's not important anyway.

Another Geonosian flew down, landing in front of me. Being too close to shoot him, I kick him in the face. He stumbles off the belt, too stunned or perhaps unconscious to stop his fall. Then I lurch forward, pain erupting in my back from being hit by something big and clunky. I land on my knees and see that I got hit by a mechanical arm.

Taking advantage of my injury, the bug creatures fly in and surround me, holding their blasters up in case I fought. I set down my weapon in defeat, worrying about what will become of me and the others.

We are brought into a room with a large, circular table in the center. Guards stand poised around it. The opposite side of the table an older man sat, definitely Count Dooku. Padmé sits down on the other side, directly in front of the Separatist leader while Anakin and I stand behind her. Behind Dooku is a man clothed in Mandalorian armor. He seems to be a bounty hunter, which is strange. Bounty hunters typically have no allegiance.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight," Padmé begins. "I'm formally requesting you hand him over to me now."

"We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator," Count Dooku informs. "But if Naboo were to join our alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency." I bristle at his suggestion. That will never happen. Padmé is too devoted to the cause of the Republic. She would only suggest for the queen to change allegiances if it were for the benefit of our people.

"And if I don't join your rebellion?" Padmé inquires.

"The Republic cannot be fixed, my lady. It is time to start over," he preaches. I do agree that the Republic has many issues that need fixing, but it isn't a lost cause; Padmé, Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma being prominent figures who still believe in the Republic and try their hardest to keep it secure and non-corrupt. It hasn't worked out very well, but at least someone is trying.

"I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others, Count. I will not forsake all I've honored and worked for and betray the Republic," Padmé declares defiantly.

Dooku pauses before speaking. "Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you." He didn't sound too sentimental. The Archduke of the Geonosians orders something in their language and a guard comes forward and leads us away.

We awaited our trial, but not for long. After the short trial in a large chamber, the Archduke announces something. I personally don't know what he said, but I assume he said we're guilty.

"You're committing an act of war, Archduke," Padmé proclaims. "I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

The Archduke replies to her words and Viceroy Gunray, who sits nearby, commands, "Get on with it." He's been waiting ten years to see Padmé die. "Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer."

The guards then herd us out of the chamber to our doom. We're going to be executed unless we figure out how to get out of this issue.


	16. The Arena

We were escorted through a gloomy tunnel. The sun drapes through the end, dousing the dark corridor in some light and allowing us to see into the barren arena. We are shoved into an open cart. Our hands are chained to the railing of the chariot. A crowd could be heard outside, but the bright sunlight barely permitted us sight beyond the dark tunnel.

I stand behind Padmé and notice her tense our impending deaths. I want to say something, anything, to ease the sorrow, but I can't think of what to say. I've failed in my duty to protect Padmé, although I'm sure she wouldn't see it that way and Anakin would place all the blame on himself too. I also can't help but think of Obi-Wan and what has happened to him. We were supposed to rescue him, not die ourselves.

"Don't be afraid," I hear Anakin murmur to Padmé so as to not alert the guards. I don't see a point in his statement but know that he's simply trying to make Padmé feel better.

"I'm not afraid to die," Padmé replies, her sorrow creeping into her voice. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asks.

"I love you," Padmé declares. It's about time. They couldn't have done this earlier though? Well, knowing Anakin he probably did, but Padmé is just now arriving at the realization?

"You love me?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes at them. They are so oblivious and stubborn. I hear Anakin take a deep breath before he continues. "I thought that we had decided not to fall in love? That we would be forced to live a lie and that it would destroy our lives." His voice is strained and tense. When did they decide that?

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know." I mess with my chains when they stop talking, feeling incredibly awkward. Part of me does not mind dying now, knowing Padmé is kissing someone right next to me, but the other part wants Padmé to continue being able what I never had: a love life.

As the cart lurches forward towards the arena, I remember the extra picks in my belt that I use to do Padmé's hair. I pull one out as the cart tumbles into the wide-open, sunlit stadium. The crowd cheers when they see us enter. Near the center are four stone pillars. As we grow closer, I recognize the harsh outline of Obi-Wan's face. At least now I know what happened to him.

The Jedi Knight gazes at us as the chariot looms closer. He looks as though he wants to curse us into oblivion. The cart stops in the center and we are dragged to the posts. Anakin was taken to the one closest to Obi-Wan. Padmé was placed by Anakin, and I was taken to the furthest one. The Geonosian guards hold onto the chains and fly up to secure them to the top of the posts, our hands suspended above our heads.

I take note of the carvings on pillars. The carvings are indented enough to grab hold of if need be or at least have a slight foothold. I ignore the sounds of Obi-Wan scolding Anakin-can't he do that if we survive?-and the crowd cheering for our doom and look at Padmé. "I'm sorry, Padmé," I tell her earnestly. "I failed you."

Padmé's brown eyes widen at my statement, practically an echo of Cordé's last words merely days before. "It's not over yet, Leya," she replies. Her speech is altered though as if she had something in her mouth. I cock my head in confusion.

"Did you think of it, too?" I ask. The only thing she could have in her mouth and still speak correctly are the same pins I have in my hand. I notice a hint of a smile grace her flawless face as she nods. I return the gesture and start picking the locks on the cuffs as Padmé does the same, which for her is definitely harder since hers are in her mouth.

The Archduke quiets down the spectators in the stands and calls for the executions to begin. The gates on the opposite side of the arena start to open and the creatures begin to stalk out. I quickly pick both locks on the cuffs at the sight of the creature assigned to me: a massiff. The crowd goes wild. I feel as though Padmé and I have the worst creatures, both small and extremely deadly. Though I would rather face a nexu since they go down with a single hard hit.

Gripping the chain tight, I begin to climb it to the top. I notice Padmé finishing picking one of the locks and begin to climb the column. Once on top, I watch the animals draw closer and I see the numerous spikes on the massiff's back, marking it as an older one, maybe even old enough to be slower than an average one. I don't exactly have anything other than a chain that might not help against the massiff's coarse, reptilian skin. A blaster would be a sure relief, but I'm not that lucky.

Then I get an idea, and if I'm to do it successfully, I need to do it fast. I take the chain off the loop and wrap it around the outside of the column as Padmé pulls herself to the top. "What are you doing?" she calls over. "Just stay up here. Massiffs can't climb."

"I have an idea. Trust me," I reassure. I tighten my grip as much as I can as I think, _This will either be really good or really bad. Maybe I should listen?_ I shake that thought away. I'm not going to sit up here as bait for any of the other creatures. Might as well fight one. Or taunt it and try to get the reek to run it over or the acklay to step on it.

I lower half of my body off of the top of the column and wrap my legs around it while gripping the chain. It seems to work as I find myself sitting perfectly on the outside of the post. Then I begin to slide down by releasing some of my grip on the chain.

By the time my feet touch the ground, I have no time to grasp my bearings as I ignore the sound of my muscles screaming. The acklay reaches Obi-Wan and the reek not far behind for Anakin. I back away from the columns with the chain in my hands as the massiff spots me with a little prodding from a picador.

I widen my stance as I eye the massiff and start swinging the chain, specifically the end with the cuffs, to gain momentum. _Come here, poor excuse of a dog_. The action seems to rile up the creature and it charges at me.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ , I think as the massiff gets closer with its loud growl and big dark eyes. Oh, and don't forget the sharp teeth. I swing the chain as hard as I could at the animal. It doesn't do much in wounding the creature, but it still yelps as it is knocked to the side. I jump away as the massiff snaps at me.

The massiff pounces again. I land on my back, keeping the chain above me and in the snarling animal's mouth. I struggle to keep the massiff from biting my throat. Drool pools out from its mouth, dripping onto my torso as the edges of the claws dig into my biceps.

I think about the situation. All animals have a weak spot. The acklay is kind of slow and too wide to go for precise hits, making it easy for prey to hide under it. Reeks aren't very smart, so they're easy to fool into hurting themselves. Nexus have little to no body armor since they're very agile, thus they are easy to injure with a strong blow. But massiffs? They're covered in body armor and I'm pinned by one. There is no easy way out of this.

_Wait a second_. Massiffs aren't _completely_ covered in coarse skin. My eyes travel down to the underbelly, the most vulnerable part of every animal that also usually houses any genitalia. I brought up my leg as hard as I could and watched as the massiff toppled over in undoubtedly agonizing pain.

I pulled myself up off the ground, gathered the chain in my hand, and took the opportunity of a stunned massiff by wrapping the chain around its neck a few times. Then I strangled the poor animal, leaving it limp and lifeless on the sandy floor of the arena, the crowd still screaming in glee.

I fall back in exhaustion, my muscles aching, next to the dead massiff, just in time to see Anakin riding his reek and trampling Padmé's nexu. _Lucky_. Padmé jumps off of the column, onto the reek. Pulling myself off the sandy ground, I jog over and climb up behind Padmé before we go over to Obi-Wan who hops up after me.

My mind didn't have time to process his cuffed hands resting on my waist to steady himself. Instead, droidekas emerge from the arena exits as orray corral the acklay. The destroyers surround us, and I see no way out of the situation unless some miracle were to happen. Nothing was said from the Archduke or Count Dooku as the droids continued to point their guns at us. I look up to the executive booth and see a flash of purple _. Master Windu_.

Then flashes of blue and green spring up all around the arena stands which sent the spectators flying off as fast as they could. Then chaos erupts as battle droids enter the arena. Anakin steers the reek towards the mass of Jedi who entered as well. Lightsabers are then tossed to Obi-Wan and Anakin, who slices off Obi-Wan's cuffs.

Destruction immediately followed. A blast threw us off the reek, to the ground. Padmé and I dive for the nearest discarded blasters. I began shooting battle droids as Padmé blasted a Geonosian in a chariot. She takes off running. "Padmé!" I scream, but before I run after her, I narrowly dodge a blaster bolt, which Obi-Wan kept from hitting me by pulling me back.

"Stay with me!" Obi-Wan orders, yelling over the sounds of battle. I have no choice to head his plea as Padmé grows further away from me. At least Anakin is running after her. From then on I have a hard time keeping up with Obi-Wan who deflects blaster bolts from us as I shoot.

Before long, Master Windu joins us two, back to back. It doesn't last long as the reek, undoubtedly freaked, barges between us three, knocking Obi-Wan and me to the side, following Windu. Unable to continue watching to see the outcome, Obi-Wan and I get back up with our weapons and continue fighting.

While the number of droids dwindles, so does the number of Jedi until every person fighting for the Republic is surrounded. Stray Jedi are brought to us other survivors, but even us others aren't many. And it's obvious to everyone. Bodies of fallen Jedi scatter the arena floor.

Count Dooku's voice booms throughout the arena. "Master Windu," he addresses, "you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

Master Windu raises his voice in defiance, voicing all of our thoughts. "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku," he proclaims.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend," Dooku replies, actually sounding displeased and saddened. The droids take their aim at us once again, the Jedi raising their lightsabers in preparation, and Padmé and I ready to blast.

Then the sound of Padmé's voice makes us all freeze. "Look!" she exclaims. I follow her line of sight and see gunships descending through the open arena ceiling. Blasterfire resumes as the battle droids aim at the gunships with no effect against the shields. I shoot down a few droids as the gunships land around us. We hurry to scramble inside then quickly take off.


	17. Battle of Geonosis

We flew low over the battlefield. As we flew, gunships fired at Federation ships trying to take off as well as battle droids on the ground, all of which were returning fire. The pilot's maneuvers were quick, keeping us from being hit. We come around a bend and descend. "Hold on," Obi-Wan tells us. We all grab a hold of a handle so we don't fall.

Now that we are relatively safe from death, at least safer than a few minutes earlier, I wonder where the Republic even got an army so quickly? Was it raised in secret despite the senators still discussing the matter? Were the Jedi responsible for forming the army? How did they get so many recruits so fast? And why are they all expertly trained? Not to mention they are already decked in army, equipment, and have ships.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin orders, pulling me out of my thoughts. The pilot did as he was told and fired proton torpedos at the mass in front of us. Us standing in the ship look back to see the damage as we flew past it. Fire and metal crash to the ground, destroying battle droids near it.

Obi-Wan looks back at Anakin. "Good call, my young padawan," Obi-Wan praises. Anakin looked pleased at the praise until Obi-Wan remarked on his youth, then losing all pride. I shake my head at the two of them: Obi-Wan being clueless to Anakin trying to be more than his age, and Anakin letting his anger and pride get the better of him.

Rather than setting down and letting the Jedi and troops on board into battle, the pilot continues forward. "Attack those Federation starships, quickly," Obi-Wan commands. The pilot sent rockets hurtling towards a spherical starship attempting to take off.

I watched the battle from the ship. Though gruesome as it was, I was attempting not to let it phase me. _I've seen battle before_ , I told myself. It didn't help though. People were dying below me and I couldn't do anything about it.

Then all of a sudden I hear something crash and we are clouded in sand. "What happened?" I ask Obi-Wan.

"A starship was shot down," Obi-Wan says. It seems as though we are winning this battle. The dust begins to clear. "Look over there." Obi-Wan points out of the door of the gunship with his unignited lightsaber. Up ahead in the short distance is a speeder accompanied by two small ships. They begin to head out into the desert.

"It's Dooku," Anakin realizes. "Shoot 'em down!"

The pilot looks back at us and says, "We're out of rockets, sir."

"Follow him," Anakin amended.

"We're gonna need some help," Padmé tells them.

"There isn't time," Obi-Wan states. "Anakin and I can handle this." His surety fills me with hope, but that didn't squash the voice in denial in the back of my mind. The two ships veer off then start shooting at us from behind. "Blast!"

The pilot tries to avoid getting hit, but then we hit a bump that sends me flying. All I feel is the sensation of falling in dry heat, my heart racing, and Padmé yells before everything goes dark.

* * *

Something is shaking my shoulder, but I myself can't move. My joints ache and my back feels like it is on fire. My head pounds as though someone is hitting a drum right next to my ear, over and over again. The wound that was inflicted by the massiff it flaring, whether it's bleeding again or something is sticking to it, I can't tell. The shaking stops, yet the pain endures. I hear someone yelling something, but I'm unable to determine what they're saying. My fingers twitch then I lose consciousness.

When I regain consciousness again, I'm laying on something hard. Every part of my body hurts, and I still can't move, but my hearing is better. "Is she all right?" I hear someone ask.

"The wounds on her arms. We found traces of sand, fur, and something else we haven't determined yet. We're taking all of you to the medical facility before returning to Coruscant," another voice explains.

"She'll be okay, right?" a feminine voice inquires. I then hear a whimper as though someone was tending to a wound.

"Yes, her body is simply under a lot of stress. She'll recover qui-sir! Please sit down!" the second voice exclaims.

"I'm fine!" a new voice cries.

"Anakin, you lost an arm!" the first voice gripes. "Relax at least until you've recovered. You've earned it."

My hearing begins to fade out as I delve into the state of unconsciousness yet again.


	18. Recovery

My pulse blares through my head like a siren. I feel no pain, only an aching sensation and slight paralysis, similar to the feeling of being half awake. You can hear everything, but you can't make your body move. I can tell without opening my eyes that I'm laying on a soft bed in a bright room. My limbs feel like dead weight with a dull ache radiating mainly from my shoulders and biceps. I avoid lifting my eyelids for as long as I can so I'm not hounded by a bright light. As I finally open my eyes, I squint as the harsh white light glares above my body.

After allowing my eyes to adjust to the light, I realize I'm in a hospital room. The window showed the vast city-planet Coruscant or at least the first level of it. Even in the day, the glittering cityscape was an amazing view, but I doubt that is how it seems on lower levels. The further you are in the Coruscant underground, the dirtier it is.

I force myself to lift my arm as hair falls into my face. Pushing the strand behind my ear, I notice a large patch on my right bicep. Slowly, I set my arm back down and use my left hand to graze my hand over it. It's not completely noticeable, but a different enough pigment to see it if you're close enough. The texture is sleek and soft, like skin; however, I could feel where it changes to my actual skin. It must be synthskin to heal a wound.

My mind then travels to the hot, dry planet of Geonosis where I was jumped by a massiff. I can still recall the feeling of its sharp, dry claws tearing into my skin. I remember my skin ripping and the wounds burning.

The opening of the door pulled me out of my thoughts, and in walked someone with familiar brown hair. Padmé looking as radiant as ever seemingly had a new self-found confidence. "Leya, you're awake!" the senator exclaims as she runs over. Two men follow her in, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

"Where are we?" I ask, my voice coarse.

"The Grand Republic Medical Facility," Obi-Wan answers. His appealing voice now sounds hoarse.

"Do you remember what happened?" Padmé asks.

I shrug and then wince in slight pain. "I remember everything leading up to falling out of the transport."

"So there's no amnesia like the droid suggested," Anakin quips. No one found that amusing.

I gaze at them all standing above me around the bed when a thought occurs to me. "Why am I the only one still injured?" I question. The three look between themselves. "What?"

There was another pause as the three silently decided who would talk. Finally, Obi-Wan did. "It seems as though the claws of the massiff were covered in poison."

"We believe that it was another thwarted attempt to kill me," Padmé adds.

"So that means someone thought not only the massiff was meant for the senator, but also they thought a rescue was in place in for us," Obi-Wan explains.

I froze, completely stoic. This didn't make sense. "But even if they knew a rescue team was coming, they would think it was only Jedi, not an army," I counter. The Republic before Geonosis did not have a standing army. All we had were the Jedi, militias on certain planets, and security guards. "Or at least wouldn't have had much time to process the new army."

"That's where we get confused," Anakin admits.

Padmé's shoulders droop as she sighs. "Regardless, I should thank you for saving my life. The massiff was meant for me. I was the one that was supposed to be poisoned, so thank you," she says in a breathy voice.

Shaking my head, I hasten to speak. "Padmé, I didn't do-"

Milady cuts me off. "Don't do that," Padmé commands. "I tried to make you stay on Naboo. If you had done so, I'd be in your position."

"I doubt it," I tell her earnestly. "You stayed on the column. The only reason you were injured is because nexus can climb. If the massiff was for you, you would have been safe."

"Can you just take my gratitude?" Padmé pleads with her big brown eyes. I let out a deep breath and nod with a small smile. "You are so stubborn. One day it'll be the death of you."

"But not today," I reply.

At that moment, Dormé walks through the door. Obi-Wan and Anakin move out of her way as she approaches. "You've looked better," she jokes.

"How was playing senator?" I joke back.

"More entertaining than almost dying," Dormé assures. She then turns to Padmé. "Milady, the Loyalist committee would like a word before your departure."

I turned my head to face Padmé. "Departure?" I repeat. "You're leaving Coruscant?"

Padmé nodded in affirmation. "I'm visiting Naboo for a short while. The Chancellor believes I should take a short vacation before jumping into politics again." She looks up at Anakin and Obi-Wan, mainly Anakin. "He's actually requested all four of us take short vacations." Looking back at me, she says, "Unfortunately, the time he requested for us is the same amount of time as your hospital stay."

"Darn," I stress sarcastically. I don't need a vacation, but I would still prefer to be at Padmé's side. "You sure you don't need me to come along?"

Her laugh lifts the spirits of the room. "I'm sure. Take as much rest as you need. I'll see you when I return from Naboo," she promises. Padmé straightens her clothes then exits the room, Dormé nodding to me before following.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were left alone in the room with me. I turn my gaze to the two Jedi. They stand to the side, as tense as ever. "I take it you two don't particularly like the forced vacation," I note.

"I believe our skills would be put to better use if we were taking immediate action in the war," Anakin asserts.

My eyes meet with Obi-Wan's as I say, "Spoken like a true Jedi."

His gaze lingers on mine. "Anakin, go get a medical droid. Tell them Cattleya is awake," he orders his padawan.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replies. The young Jedi then takes his leave.

The silence is deafening after Anakin left. It was as if Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, so I took initiative. "Do you know what I was poisoned with?" I inquire.

"Teccitin," Obi-Wan answers without missing a beat. "The droids say you'll feel weak for, at the most, a few months, but you'll recover without any lasting damage."

I scoff. "Well, that's good. I don't know what I will do regardless."

"Pardon?" Obi-Wan interrupts with uncertainty.

"I'm no longer a handmaiden," I explain to him. "Padmé only let me come with her to Tatooine if I was no longer her handmaiden. If I'm correct, it's because she thought if I wasn't in her employ, I would not risk my life for hers. But she should know better by now."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed, matching his questioning gaze. "So you don't know what you'll do? You don't have any dreams? Any aspirations?"

"I never had time to," I confess. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you," I repeat, amused.

The Jedi Knight pauses, unsure of what to say. "I guess I've never thought about it either," he finally states.

"We're both pitiful," I remark, only partially joking.

This makes him laugh a little. The hoarseness in his voice has now disappeared. Talking must have helped a bit. "Do you at least know where you're going? Are you going to stay on Coruscant, go back to Naboo, maybe travel?"

Before replying, I paused. His smooth, pleasing voice had lightened, indicating a slight hopefulness. Why is he hopeful? "I was thinking of staying on Coruscant," I reply honestly. "I could live comfortably for a while. I might visit what's left of my family on Naboo."

Obi-Wan smiles. "Well, no matter what you do, I consider us friends, so I would like to see you."

I return the grin. "You can count on it."


	19. Surprise Visit

A few weeks after being poisoned, I was settled down comfortably in my own apartment on Coruscant. It was located on level 5119, close enough to the highest level where I can visit Padmé when I want. It was simple and small, and I got a speeder. The apartment had everything I needed and everything I could want.

Days passed slowly since I didn't have anything to do, not that I could do much anyway. My body remained weak. I was able to walk around and take care of myself, but I could hardly lift anything even remotely heavy.

Now, I sit on my couch watching the holodrama _Another Idiot's Array 2_. It had recently been released and had already been bashed by Jaysa Namoor, the president of the Core World Critics Association. I think she simply hates any holodrama that is even remotely funny.

I'm laughing at the actors in the hologram when I hear a knock on my door. Pausing the holo, I stand and walk over to the door, albeit slowly. "Who is it?" I ask through the door.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," replies the visitor. I gasp inaudibly. _Why is Obi-Wan here?_ I think to myself. _Ahhhh_. I mentally panic for a moment before composing myself. I'm better than that.

I press the button and the door slides open. On the other side stands Obi-Wan's smiling face. I tilt my head to the side. "What brings you here?" I inquire with a small grin. "Please, come in." I step aside to allow him inside. He steps into the threshold, holding his head high.

"I thought I should come see how you're holding up," he says. His blue eyes light up as we enter the living space which has more light.

"Thank you, but I'm doing alright," I tell him. It was a slight lie though. My limbs ache and I have a difficult time doing simple things, like eating, but I don't want him to worry. "How are you? I thought you'd be off fighting in the war." I sit down on the couch. "Please sit."

Obi-Wan sits down next to me. "Anakin and I just returned from Christophsis."

"Since you've returned to Coruscant, I'm assuming you were victorious." His facial expression was torn between a yes and no. "You technically won the battle, but lost a lot of soldiers?"

He nods. "Sadly, yes. It seemed we were victorious with minimal casualties at first, so we sent the ships back for supplies."

"Let me guess, bad idea?" I ask. That statement made him laugh, so I laughed along with him.

Bending over his knees, he spoke. "Yeah, actually. But we won. We defeated Admiral Trench and captured General Loathsom, ending the Separatist occupation."

I smile at him. "Well, that is good news. Another victory towards the end of the war."

Obi-Wan nodded, some of his hair falling into his face. "I cannot wait until the war is over. Then the Jedi will no longer need to be leading it."

I noticed the change in his voice. It had become somber instead of light-hearted. "It must be hard." I rest a hand on his shoulder. "Jedi aren't meant to be generals. They're peacekeepers." The conversation needed a change of pace. "On a different note, is anything else new? Besides your new haircut, of course."

He ran his hand through his shortened hair, grinning once more with amusement. "Yes, hilarious news. Anakin has a padawan."

My mouth drops open, gaping. "No way!" I exclaim. "Anakin cannot, of all people, have a padawan. When did he become a Jedi Knight?"

"Shortly after he returned from escorting Padmé to Naboo."

Another thought then came to mind. If Anakin was now a Jedi Knight, that means he passed his trial and Obi-Wan had succeeded in training a padawan. "Does that make you a Jedi Master?" Obi-Wan didn't reply but he did smile. I beam in response. "Congratulations! You're a Jedi Master!"

"And I'm on the council."

"And you're on the council!" His second comment made me stand with a little jump in excitement. "This is amazing! Have you celebrated at all?"

Obi-Wan remained seated on the couch in front of me with a content smirk. "It is a high honor, but no I haven't had the time to celebrate."

My eyes widened so quickly, I didn't realize it until after I started speaking. "You haven't celebrated? This can't do." I hurry into the kitchen, leaving Obi-Wan in the living room.

"What are you doing?" he asks. I grab a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and rush back into the living room. Obi-Wan's eyes instantly met mine, then glanced at the bottle in my hand. "Whiskey? I never pegged you as someone who drank alcohol."

I shrug and sat back down on the couch, placing the bottle and glasses on the table in front of us. "I usually don't, only for special occasions, and this certainly is one."

"It's only the council," he replies humbly.

Waving my hand, I say, "Only the council. Yeah, okay. You're excited, but you don't want to show it. Always with the stoic, humble, Jedi facade. You should learn that you can't hide things from me very well." I turn my attention back to the whiskey and pour both of us a small amount in the glasses. I picked them up and handed Obi-Wan one. "To a new chapter in life."

"To new beginnings." We clinked glasses and drank a sip of the whiskey. I coughed a little as the liquid burned my throat. Obi-Wan seemed unaffected, however.

"Does anything faze you?" I ask as he empties the glass. Granted, I didn't pour much into it, but it had never occurred to me that Jedi may drink occasionally.

The newly appointed Jedi Master set his glass onto the table. "You falling out of the shuttle and not waking up like the senator affected me."

That revelation surprised me. My eyebrows furrow as I gaze up at him. "Really? You worried?"

"I still worry." Obi-Wan covers my hand with his, looking into my eyes. "You're still weak, I've noticed. You shouldn't drink. The alcohol will only slow the healing process."

My gaze travels down, now pointed towards his feet. The boots seem new, or at least freshly cleaned. It makes me realize that everything is changing. War is now happening in the galaxy. Anakin is a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan is a Jedi Council member. I'm no longer a handmaiden. And now Obi-Wan is psychoanalyzing me. "It lessens the pain."

"You're in pain?" I nod, not speaking. "Cattleya, please talk to me."

I take in a deep breath, ignoring the sharp pain it causes in my lungs. "It's better after a drink or two. The teccitin weakened everything. Cooking is a nightmare. It's just as bad as actually eating. It hurts to move, especially in the morning. After laying down for a while, you'd think I'd feel better, but no. Not moving locks every muscle and joint, causing a dull ache. It takes longer than it should to get out of bed."

The silence is deafening. The sorrow present in Obi-Wan's beautiful eyes made me feel worse. I moved to take my hand away from his, but he held on tighter. "I'm sorry you have to go through that. If I could help, you know I would."

I offer him a small smile. "I know. But if you don't mind, I'm going to continue drinking." Obi-Wan didn't look particularly happy but also didn't protest as I brought my glass to my lips. I down the contents, cough a little at the sensation, then look at Obi-Wan once more. "Would you like to watch a holodrama with me?"

"I would love to."

"Good because I haven't seen _Jedi Battle Beyond the Stars_ yet." I laugh at Obi-Wan's pour attempt at a groan. "I'm just kidding. Even I wouldn't make you watch that. I have _A Shadow Falls_ , _Another Idiot Array 2_ , _Passion Taboo_ , _Captain Rygaen's Ploy_ , _Tyranny Reborn_ , _Cresh Krill Yirt_ , _Galactic Bandits_ , and _Airtaxi Driver_."

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin in thought. "An interesting collection, to say the least."

"Hey, what else am I supposed to do?" I inquire, laughing.

" _Tyranny Reborn_. I heard it's a good watch," Obi-Wan comments. As I began to stand, Obi-Wan beat me off the couch and gently pushed me back down. "Allow me. Where are the holodiscs?"

I sink back into the couch and gesture towards the shelves next to the couch. "Over there." Obi-Wan searches through the discs, finds what he's looking for, and replaces the disc in the holoprojector before taking a seat next to me again.

As the holofilm goes on, we drink more of the whiskey and steadily inch closer to one another, eventually leaning against each other. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier even though I fought to keep them open. I was too comfortable, though. My eyes close as I dose off to sleep.


	20. Feeling Better

A few weeks passed of me healing slowly. Obi-Wan visited twice in between missions, but other than that he mainly stayed in the Jedi Temple or off-world.

Padmé also visited. Her and Dormé had come baring gifts, namely food. They were just as busy with the war as the Jedi, just behind the front lines. I wish I could spend more time with them, but I can't. At least not until I'm fully healed. I would hate to not be able to do much for myself when I'm trying to be strong in front of others.

I tried not to drink too much alcohol, but on a lonely night with aching limbs, the liquid depressant was too good to resist. I kept it put away when others came around, though. The look on Obi-Wan's face when a showed a slight reliance on it made me not want to drink it around him. He was very helpful though. He helped me clean my apartment every time he visited me.

The more time we spend together, the closer we get, both physically and emotionally. I care for him in ways I have never felt with anyone else. And it seems like the feeling is mutual, but I don't know for certain. He's a Jedi, so it's forbidden for us to be together, for him to even have such feelings. It doesn't seem to hinder Padmé and Anakin much, but I can't ask that of Obi-Wan, especially not when his life is so revolved around the Jedi Order.

As I cook dinner for myself, I begin to hum a lullaby my mom used to sing to me as a child while she would cook. She always had the best spirit in the whole neighborhood. She was incredibly kind and loving. I was always told that I looked exactly like her. I wonder what my family would say if they saw me now.

Then I hear a knock on the door. I look up from the food, hopeful that it's Obi-Wan or Padmé. I wipe my hands with a towel and go open the door. Standing right outside was Obi-Wan Kenobi in all his glory. "Hey, war hero," I say sarcastically.

He snorts and replies, "Hey, handmaiden." He then reveals a small bouquet from behind his back.

I gasp a little as he walks into the room and hands me the flowers. "What are these for?" I inquire while inhaling the subtle aroma.

Obi presses the button to close the door as I still focus on the colorful petals. "Well, I got them for two reasons. The first being because I thought you would enjoy them. The second is to soften bad news."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I look up into his beautiful eyes. "What?"

"Padmé was almost used as a hostage for General Grievous."

The Jedi Master squinted his eyes as I blew up. "What?" I exclaim. "Do you know if she's alright? When is she being rescued? How did she get kidnapped by Grievous in the first place?"

"Hey, hey, don't worry," Obi-Wan says reassuringly, rubbing my arms. "Padmé is safe now. She had gone to a medical center and was intercepted by General Grievous who had attempted to wipe out the facility. Anakin and I got Padmé and C-3PO out safe. Although she did want us to continue our attack on the ship regardless of her own safety."

"Of course she did. I shouldn't be surprised," I remark. "Anakin wasn't having it, huh?" Leave it to Anakin to always make sure she was safe.

Obi-Wan chuckles. "Exactly."

"Wow." I let out a long breath. "That's deep fodder." Obi nods and shrugs in agreement. "I should probably put these in water."

"Of course." He follows me into the kitchen where I grab the tallest glass I have to use as a makeshift vase. I never expected to get flowers. If I did, I'd have a vase. Using a knife, I cut off the ends of the flower stems, place the flowers in the glass, and fill it with water from the sink before putting the glass down on the counter.

I turn around to see Obi-Wan leaning against the counter with a content grin. His hair fell perfectly on top of his head and his beard was neatly trimmed, nothing looking out of place. "Your robe," I point out. "You know, you can hang it up and relax."

"Oh, right." Obi-Wan straightens up and takes off his outer robe, draping it over his arm. "I guess my mind was elsewhere." He hung it on a hook right outside the kitchen next to one of my cloaks.

"I got a new holodrama. It was just released," I inform him as he follows me to the living room.

"What's it called?"

He takes a seat on the couch as I go to my small collection of holovids. " _SuperKnight: The Awakening_. It has Harlan Ottekvar."

"Well, let's see it." I switched holodiscs in the holoprojector and then joined Obi-Wan on the couch, leaning into his side. "So how have you been feeling?"

I gaze up into his eyes. "I'm feeling better. A lot better, thank you."

His expression then displayed confusion. "For what?"

"Everything. You just being here, checking up on me, making sure I'm okay, bringing me flowers. Thank you, I'm very grateful. I can't thank you enough."

Obi-Wan laces his fingers through mine while smiling. "You're welcome. Seeing you happy brings me joy. I don't know what I would do if I never got to see you smile again."

I open my mouth to say something, but I can't make myself speak. We were incredibly close, our faces almost touching. It would be easy to move the short distance closer and kiss him. It would be far from acceptable, though. I'm a former handmaiden and he's a Jedi Master. Nothing about that is acceptable.

Yet it seems so right. It was as though someone flipped a switch, everything changed. Our lips collide in an unchecked affection. I can't be sure who initiated the kiss, it could have been both of us at once, but I had never been more content. His lips were soft and warm, like a Naboo breeze. Obi-Wan's power and strength are obvious in his kiss, but he's still no forceful.

I'll admit it was a little awkward at first. Though, as the kiss went on, we found a rhythm. And it was amazing. I never wanted it to end.

An hour later we were sprawled out on my couch. We weren't moving. We weren't talking. We were relishing in each other's company. With Obi's arms wrapped around me, I wasn't sure I ever wanted to move.

"I could lay like this forever," Obi-Wan murmurs. His arms subtly tighten around my body.

I shift my head to look at him. "I feel the same way," I reply. Silence consumes us as I try and think of what to say next. Should I tell him exactly how I feel? How will he react to that? I ignore the butterflies in my stomach and take a deep breath. I then ask the only question I can. "What are we?"

"I-I don't know," Obi stutters. "The Jedi Code forbids attachment. I've already broken that. All I know is I don't want to live without you, but I also can't leave the Order right now."

"They need you. I wouldn't let you leave it. Does that mean we'll have a secret relationship? I'm not the best at lying."

Obi-Wan ran his hand through my hair. "It's either that or none at all. I'd be willing to risk it." The look of complete determination ran through his eyes as they gazed into mine. "And if this is still what we want by the end of the war, I'll leave the Order."

His last statement made me both happy and disappointed. "All you've ever known is being a Jedi."

"And all you've ever known is being a handmaiden," he interrupts. "We could start a new life, together."

I shake my head at him and sit up. "I like this life," I tell him sternly. "I actually like the rush of danger when Padmé and I travel. I like seeing your soft gaze as you talk about being a Jedi. I like listening to you and Anakin bicker. I like seeing Padmé and Anakin pretend they aren't in love or them trying to pretend they aren't together. I like seeing you visit after a long day and relaxing with you on my couch. Sure, I would enjoy seeing you more often and spending more time together, or Padmé not being almost killed all the time, but that's our life. Sitting in my own house with a nice yard and a steady life is not what I'll enjoy. If being with you will mean a secret relationship while also living productively and not leaving our friends behind, then I'll do it. I don't care."

Obi-Wan's grin stretches from ear to ear. "I will gladly try to live up to your expectations."

I wrap my arms tightly around him, pulling him closer to me."Good because you haven't left my mind since we met."

"Jedi don't always like every assignment we get sent on," he repeats from that first day. "But I'm glad I was sent on that one. I think Qui-Gon would actually be happy I'm breaking a rule."

I giggle a little at his comment. "Wow, who knew you could be so bad. I can hardly even recognize you. Who are you and what have you done with Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

He simply laughs at my sarcasm. "You know, we never actually did watch the holodrama."

"We should probably fix that before you disappear again."


	21. Back in Action

The next morning, Obi-Wan had left to aid Ryloth, who had been taken by the Techno Union. I listened intently to the holonet for days, hoping I wouldn't hear terrible news, but nothing came.

The pain coursing through my body had diminished to a slight ache that somewhat resembled fatigue. It was incredibly easy to ignore and carry on with my daily routine. And now Padmé has returned to the Senate Building from a quick trip to Naboo. I only knew that because Captain Typho had graciously accepted my request and informed me.

I dressed in a simple, long, blue dress reminiscent of the Naboo sky before getting in my speeder and flying to the Senate District. I follow a guard through the halls as he led me up to Padmé's office; however, we are intercepted by Threepio and Senator Organa.

"Miss Cattleya!" Threepio exclaims as he sees me. "It is so good to see you again. I was wondering how long it would take to recover from that terrible business on Geonosis. Personally, I haven't recovered from my head being on a battle droid's body."

I smile politely at him as he rants. "Thank you, Threepio. I've been recovering nicely."

"We'll take it from here," Senator Organa dismisses the guard. The guard bows his head and walks the opposite way. "Senator Amidala informed me of the incident. I assume you're here to see her?" Bail presses the button for the elevator as we reach it. The elevator opens almost immediately and we step into it. "I'd be glad to show you to her office, but I must warn you, we must go discuss a bill."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I'll admit, I haven't missed the meetings," I tell him as the elevator opens once again two floors up.

He laughs a little as we continue down the corridor. "Padmé also told me you have been staying here on Coruscant," he says, his voice smooth and diplomatic.

I nod. "I have. It has been fairly boring, though."

"I can imagine, being stuck in an apartment isn't fun." Bail's robes swish as we turn a corner. "Even when I can't leave Alderaan, I at least have my duties to keep me busy. Are you hoping to continue working for Padmé or have you retired?"

I shake my head. Retirement sounded a little ludicrous. "I think I'm a little too young for retirement, sir."

"Aren't we all?" he asks shrewdly. "Ah, here we are." A short distance in front of us was a door surrounded by the beautiful decorations of the Senate Building. I definitely miss seeing her office, no matter how boring it was when we would spend whole nights there.

"But Senator Organa," Threepio began, stepping in front of the senator from Alderaan, "I am sure Padmé is very busy at the moment. It just wouldn't be-"

Organa cut off the protocol droid. "The situation cannot be delayed. Now stand aside." Threepio complies to his demand and the doors open, allowing us to walk in. Padmé stood in front of her desk as beautiful as ever, the room being lit by the light pouring in from the huge window behind her."I apologize for my abruptness."

"Oh, Senator Organa, how good to see you," she greets awkwardly. Then she notices me by Threepio. "Cattleya, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be resting?"

Her arms were crossed awkwardly behind her back and she was attempting not to look around too much. She is definitely hiding something. "I'm feeling a lot better, so I thought I'd visit and see how you were doing," I tell her honestly while discreetly narrowing my eyes and nonchalantly glancing around the room.

"Thank you, but I'm quite busy," she replies. "What is it, senator?"

"Senator Philo has called a meeting in the lobby before we vote on the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill," he informs her.

"Right, Privacy Invasion Bill," Padmé mutters while glancing down at her desk. I follow her line of sight. For a split moment, I swear I saw a flash of brown, but it was gone as quickly as I saw it.

"We must hurry if we are to stop the vote," Bail continues as he turns around towards the door. Threepio and I make to follow him, but I notice as Padmé looks down at her desk again and Bail notices me falter. He turns back to Padmé. "Coming, Senator Amidala?"

"O-Of course," she stutters, still eyeing her desk. She reluctantly follows us out of her office. Even as we leave the office she looks back into it before the doors close.

We descend the corridors toward the lobby. "Are you alright, Padmé?" I inquire.

"Yes, yes," she replies absent-mindedly.

"Obviously," I say with a small grin. Anakin was in there, that would be the only reason for her acting this way. "Is it alright if I join you today?"

"You know-"

I cut her off before she continues her statement. "I know I'm not your handmaiden, but helping you is a lot more fun than sitting all alone in a small apartment."

She smiles a little and nods. "Glad to have you back in action," she comments.

Finally, we reach the lobby. Senators were slowly joining us as Bail Organa spoke. "We cannot allow the Chancellor to move this Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill forward," he argues.

"We are all in agreement then," Senator Philo says. Although it confused me a little since we all just showed up, doors opened behind the senator, revealing what looks like bounty hunters.

The guy in the hat with blue skin lets off two shots of his blaster toward the ceiling as the doors close behind him and his droid who was holding a blaster rifle pointing at us. "Morning, senators," he greets in a raspy voice that sounds somewhat like a voice modulator. "You should all consider yourselves to be in my power." As he spoke, another pair of doors opened behind us. Another alien and a droid like the first walk in. "As long as everybody behaves, this will be quick and painless." Yet another pair of doors slide open, and a female near-human walks in. "Do not be, and it will all be over soon."

The five surround the group, all pointing blasters at us, and still, someone tries to be the hero. "I don't know who you think you are," Philo starts, walking up to the leader, "but I, for one, have no intention of listening to this kind of insolence." He then walks right past the bounty hunter. A sense of dread filled me up as the hunter swiftly pulled up his blaster and shot Philo in the back. The senators around me gasp as the dead senator falls to the ground. Everyone should know not to underestimate a bounty hunter.

"Alright, then," the leader says, completely unfazed at shooting a man. "If you'll all gather in the center of this lovely atrium, my coworkers and I will relieve you of any communication devices."

"I see five of them here in the room," Padmé whispers to Bail and I. "If we-"

Organa wasn't going with her line of thinking. "What are you going to do?" he inquires. "It's not like we carry weapons."

"He has a point, Padmé," I concede. "I don't exactly carry a blaster with me anymore, and everyone here is a senator."

Padmé doesn't reply as the leader steps away from the main group, pulling out a holocommunicator. I can't hear much of what he says, but as he speaks the lights in the room turn off. It takes a moment for the emergency lights to turn on.

"Hand over your communication devices, please," the leader instructs, going to each one of us.

Padmé, Bail, and I stand at the back of the group. Padmé leans towards us. "I can't let them search me," she says in slight desperation.

"Why not?" Bail asks.

"I have something they must not find," Padmé vaguely elaborates.

"What is it?" Bail presses.

We are interrupted by the leader of the bounty hunters. "Well, hello there, little lady," he says, looking at Padmé and pointing his blaster at her. He grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. "And who might you be?"

"I am Padmé Amidala," she introduces with a glare donning her face. "Senator from Naboo. And I demand that you release us immediately. The Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists."

"You're awful young and pretty to be a senator." He tightens his grip on her something causes the bounty hunter to turn around abruptly and start shooting at a balcony above. I spot someone moving quickly. "Skywalker! After him!" Two follow orders and follow Anakin out of the room. At least I was correct about Padmé's apprehension.

The leader says very little while they're gone, and no one else is shot. Finally, the Weequay returns without the droid. "What happened?" the leader asks. "Where's the droid?"

"The droid's gone," the Weequay hunter answers. "But there's good news. The Jedi's unarmed." That's what Padmé has! She has Anakin's lightsaber. That's what Padmé was hiding behind her back and why she was so reluctant to leave her office.

I look incredulously at Padmé, but she refuses to meet my gaze. "What?" the leader voices.

"He doesn't look like he has his lightsaber," the Weequay taunts.

"Go," the leader orders, talking to the woman. "Bring him back to me." The two leave the room.

"The lightsaber," Padmé whispers to Bail and I, getting his attention. "I've got it."

"What?" Organa asks, not really believing her. She then pulls it out of her sleeve. "Why do you have a Jedi's lightsaber?" If you knew their relationship, senator, then you wouldn't really question it. Although, I would still like to know why he gave it to her.

"The question is whether we should try and give it back to A-the Jedi Knight," Padmé replies, almost saying his name. If she said 'Anakin', Bail would be more suspicious than he already is. "Or use it ourselves."

The head bounty hunter shoots the ceiling a few times to get our attention. "Everybody quiet!" he demands. "I've got a call to make." He presses a button on his arm and pulls out his communicator again. He speaks quietly, so we can't hear what he says.

A few minutes later, the doors open again. In walks the two bounty hunters dragging Anakin behind them and a small alien with a strange backpack.

"Young Skywalker," the leader says, kneeling down next to an unconscious Anakin. "Not so impressive without your lightsaber, are you, Jedi." I'm sure you wouldn't be impressive without your blaster. "Toss him in with the others."

They drag him over and throw him to the ground in front of the group. Padmé and I rush forward to see if he's okay. After making a quick call on his communicator, the leader stands in front of us. "Go and get the parting gifts." The Weequay takes something from the strange backpack, and he and the little alien walk around the room placing what looks like explosives on the columns.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I whisper to my two favorite senators as I stand back up.

"Well, Mister Chancellor," I hear the leader say nearby. "Thanks to your calm leadership, the crisis has passed. I got what I want, so I'll return your Senate and your senators. Enjoy them, but don't try anything until the sun has set. Understand?" I don't know if the Chancellor replied or not, but that must be the reason for the detonation charges. "We need to get to the landing platform. Is everything ready?"

The small alien says, "Yep, yep."

"Turn on the field." Field? Lasers light up around us, answering my question. "If you so much as breathe on one of these lasers, the whole room will blow up. Senators, Jedi, I bid you all a most respectful farewell." He dips his hat at us and leaves the room with the other bounty hunters, leaving us alone with death lasers and an unconscious Jedi.

Padmé and I sit on either side of Anakin. "Ani, please wake up," she whispers while caressing his face. It's a wonder no one knows their secret.

Slowly, the Jedi Knight opens his blue eyes. "What are you looking so sad about?" he asks weakly, reaching his hand up. I am seriously curious as to how no one knows they're together.

Padmé grabs his hand gently and brings it down quickly before the others notice, glancing at me.

"The bounty hunter said we should just sit here," the Rodian senator says as Anakin, Padmé, and I stand. "I think we should just sit here."

"Well, that's not a very good idea," Anakin tells him. He doesn't start to say anything else, so I do.

"You're still cuffed," I point out, hoping Padmé will take that as a cue to give him his lightsaber.

"Too bad I don't have my lightsaber. That would certainly be helpful." That makes Padmé come to her senses.

She swiftly pulls it out of her sleeve. "You mean this?" she asks nonchalantly. "I found it where you dropped it."

That statement doesn't exactly bring confidence. A Jedi dropping his lightsaber isn't a good thing. Padmé turns the lightsaber on, igniting the blue blade, and cuts his restraints. She then hands him the saber.

Anakin's leadership capabilities return. "Now quickly, we don't have much time," Anakin says. He stabs the floor and runs around us. As he is just about to finish, a beeping is heard from the charges. We drop as the room explodes.

The slab hits the ground hard, throwing everyone on it to the side. My bones ache as I hit the ground hard. The rubble from the room above coats us in dust. I shakily push myself up, my arms shaking as I do. Maybe I should go home.

"Another daring rescue, Master Jedi," Padmé flourishes politely with a grin.

"I do my best, Senator," Anakin replies with a bow.

I walk over slowly. "Get a room," I mutter so only they can hear. "Are you okay, Padmé?"

"I think I should be asking you that," she counters.

I shake my head as we both chuckle. "But seriously, get a room. And don't give away your lightsaber, Skywalker." I look pointedly at him.

"Or what?" he asks jokingly. "You're going to tell Obi-Wan?"

"Exactly," I state. He then had the decency to look horrified.


	22. Revelation

A few more weeks passed, and I was immediately notified by Captain Typho when he landed the senator's ship on Coruscant. I'm especially grateful he did because she had been poisoned on Cato Neimoidia. I flew as fast as I could to get to the medical center to see her.

Present as I walk in the room were Typho and Threepio. I rush over to the pale senator the moment I see her. "Padmé, what happened? Are you okay?" I ask her. She wasn't able to speak as I turn to Typho and ask him a question. "How was she poisoned?"

"Leya, I'm okay," Padmé reassures, saving Typho from answering. "Senator Dod poisoned me when he suspected I was spying on him and Senator Clovis. He was right, of course, but still. I'm fine. Anakin gave me the antidote on the flight here. I don't even know why I'm in the medical facility."

"With all due respect, Senator, you're still weak and need to recover," Typho adds.

"Yes, Captain, thank you. Can you give us the room?" she asks. Typho nods to her and leaves without another word. Padmé looks at me and says, "I think we both need to stop being poisoned."

"Sometimes we can't always help it," I reply as I take a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"How have you been? I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk as much" Her brown eyes grew sad. "You are my best friend, and it feels like we've grown apart. I can't help but feel like it's because I made you leave my side."

"Padmé, it's okay," I reply. "I understand why you don't want me as your handmaiden, you don't need to apologize. Although, I would like for you to let me join you occasionally. I would sleep better knowing you had someone looking out for you."

Padmé grins at me. "I would like that. Maybe you'll stop me from getting killed."

I chuckle a little. "I'd hope so, otherwise I wouldn't be doing my job very well. But does that mean I start as soon as possible? I'd really like to get out of my apartment for something other than being notified you almost died."

The senator raises her eyebrow at me. "You're saying you haven't done anything interesting?" she inquires. I swear, it's like she can see through me. Padmé would make a wonderful Jedi if she was Force-sensitive. I shrug and glance around the room, uncomfortable with her staring at me. She then gapes at me. "Oh, my gosh, you have done something. Did you meet someone?"

Is it technically lying if I don't agree or disagree? I don't reply to her, which in her mind is an automatic yes. Instead, I decide to randomly find my dress interesting. Padmé groans. "Come on, Cattleya, I need detail."

I cock an eyebrow. "Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know." She takes a pause. "What's he like?"

How to describe Obi-Wan? "He's, uh, he's funny and caring and traditional."

"And?" Padmé had an expectant look on her face.

"I seriously don't know what you're looking for," I tell her honestly. "Are you looking for physical descriptors or something?"

She laughs a little. "Anything other than him being funny. If you like him, of course, he's funny."

"Wow." I was hoping this would be easy, but obviously, things don't work out that way. A sense of nausea starts to creep up, but I ignore it as I picture Obi-Wan. "His hair is always perfectly styled, even though he doesn't try. He has the most beautiful blue eyes. He can make me laugh even when I'm down. I'm happy when I'm with him."

Padmé's smile shows she is both happy and content with what I said. "And you still wanna spend all your time with me when you have a man like that? Sweetie, you're not supposed to run when you find someone you wanna be with."

I scoff with a taunting grin. "Like you with Anakin?" She blushes. My stomach decides to act up more, but I ignore it again. Why am I feeling sick? Maybe I ate something bad.

"That's different," she says. "He's a Jedi and I'm a Senator. Neither of our careers would turn out well if anyone found out. And you only know because we were all about to die."

I snort at her claim. "Yeah, okay. You two are incredibly obvious. And I know something interesting went down when he escorted you back to Naboo during your time off."

I felt the burning begin to climb my throat. "We got married." I stand abruptly and run to the bathroom. "Leya?" Leaning over the toilet, my insides make an appearance outside. I hear rustling from the hospital bed and footsteps coming towards me. "Oh, Leya."

She kneels beside my retching body and pulls my hair back as I grip the outer part of the toilet bowl. It's cold just like my skin even though I'm sweating. It continues for another minute or so before I'm just sitting there like I was shot by a blaster or poisoned. "I'll be right back," Padmé informs. "Don't move."

Her graceful body stands and goes back into the hospital room and comes back carrying a cup. She fills it with water from the sink and then hands it to me. "Drink," she orders. I lift the cup of cool liquid to my lips and drink it. "You know, when I imagined telling you I married Ani, I didn't think you'd have this negative of a reaction to it."

I attempt to laugh at her joke, but it just hurts my throat which still burns. "It's not that," I reassure in a raspy voice. "I felt sick even before you told me."

Padmé rubs my knee, taking a seat next to me on the floor. "Well, I swear if you got poisoned again, I don't know what to tell you." I roll my eyes at her. "Has this happened before?"

I think back to the past few days. "Yesterday morning, but nothing else."

Her brown eyes look into mine. "Anything weird happen?"

My eyebrows furrow as I look at her. "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe an aversion to smells?" she suggests.

Is this a common thing? I wonder if it's serious. "Do you think something's wrong?" I ask. "I thought maybe I just ate something bad, or I got the flu."

"Did you smell something that you usually wouldn't mind, but it made you feel sick or gag?" Her eyes bore into mine, and I don't understand her insistence on this.

I vaguely gesture with my hand in the direction of the cafeteria. "I passed the cafeteria earlier and was disgusted when I smelled them cooking meat."

"You love meat," she points out.

"I know."

Without warning, we hear the door to the hospital room open and close. "Milady?" Captain Typho calls out.

"We're in here!" Padmé replies.

"Can I come in?" he asks from outside the door.

"Yes," Padmé answers.

The door slides up and Captain Typho stands in the doorway. "Is everything okay?" he inquires, gazing at us sitting on the floor.

"We're all right, captain." She then turns to me. "Have you felt more tired than usual lately? Or maybe had to use the restroom more often?"

I look at her strangely. "Both. Can you tell me what you're thinking?" I ask. I take a quick glance at Typho still hovering in the doorway.

She doesn't speak to me but instead looks up at Typho. "Can you get a medical droid in here?" she requests.

"Padmé." She doesn't respond.

"Can I ask what for, milady?" Typho inquires.

My longest friend then turns to me with complete seriousness. "Cattleya, I think you're pregnant."


	23. Complete Panic

The medical droid was brought in, and it gave me a pregnancy test. After I completed it, I set the test on the counter. The wait for the results seems longer than anything else in the world.

I might be pregnant? Of all things to happen to me, this is the one? After two minutes pass, I check the test.

Obi-Wan and I have been together officially for a grand total of a few months, and now I'm pregnant. We've only done anything sexual once. It figures, the one time we do it, I get screwed over in two separate ways.

I lean with my back against the wall and slide to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. What am I going to do? I can't take care of a child on my own. I didn't even know the damn symptoms for pregnancy. I have no clue on how to raise a child. And it's not like Obi-Wan is going to be a major help, he's barely around with his Jedi duties. And it's not like I have my parents or brother to fall back on. But my cousin is still alive and she has kids. She lives on Naboo, so if Padmé wants, she can easily come to visit.

I can't raise a child in a small apartment with no job and little help. I also don't want to leave Obi-Wan. He'll either want what's best for me and the baby or to not leave my side.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door, making me pick my head up. "Cattleya?" Padmé calls out. "Leya, can I come in?"

"Yeah," I reply. The door slides up and Padmé walks in slowly. The door shuts behind her, and she walks over to me, kneeling next to me with her big brown eyes wide and concerned.

"I'm sorry," she says in a small voice. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

I take a moment to answer her question. Do I? I know what I want to do, and neither correlates to the other. "I know what I want to do."

She places a reassuring hand on my arm. "What is it?"

"I want to go back to Naboo."

Her expression drops. "Why?" she asks. "You met a nice guy, you have a cute apartment. Why do you wanna leave?"

I sigh and brush off her hand. "You don't understand, Padmé. I don't have many options."

"Tell me so I can understand." Her voice begins to sound desperate.

I keep my gaze on the floor, at the solid white tiling. "I can't."

She moves in front of me so I'll look at her. "Why not? You're my best friend. All I want to do is help, and you're not letting me. Please." Her line of questioning is starting to irritate me.

My head tilts to the side as I look into her pleading eyes. "Padmé-"

"Is it something bad?" she questions. Does she seriously think I'd even consider being with someone who is a criminal? Granted, I have never expressed interest in any male, but still. The people I care about should at least give her some clue. "Is he a bad person? I'll still help you."

I abruptly stand, causing her to jump and fall back. "It's Obi-Wan! Okay?" I meet her eyes and her gaze softens, as does mine. Holding my hand out, she grasps it and I pull her onto her feet.

"I'm really not all that surprised," she tells me once she's steady.

My face twists up, confused. "Really?"

She laughs a little. "I remember when I was Queen and you two met, you seemed so enamored by him. And you talked easily with him. I realized you kind of liked him when you asked if you could talk to him after Master Qui-Gon's funeral."

"It was actually before the funeral," I point out with a little hand gesture.

She pushes me a little and grins. "Whatever. Like I said, enamored." Padmé walks towards the door and looks back at me. "Come on. Let's go sit somewhere more comfortable than the bathroom floor."

I mock a pouting face. "But it's so comfortable in here."

"Oh, shut up." She rolls her eyes at me and walks out the door. I follow her and take a seat in the chair next to the bed while she sits on the edge of it. She crosses legs and looks at me expectantly. "So, how did it happen? How'd you get together?"

"Well, he came to visit a few times while I was still recovering, and we got closer. And finally, we kissed and told each other how we felt."

Padmé shakes her head a little. "So anticlimactic."

I gape at her. "Excuse me?" Anticlimactic. Of all reactions.

She shrugs. "What? He's so focused on Jedi tradition and rules. I thought it would have more pizazz."

I shake my head incredulously at her. "It was good for me."

"I know. And I'm glad." Padmé holds a supportive smile as she looks at me. "Although, I still don't know why you want to go back to Naboo. Sure, he won't be around all of the time, but it's better than nothing."

"I have no idea how to raise a child," I explain. "I need help. My cousin has kids, and they live on Naboo. I'm going to ask for her help."

"What about me?" Padmé asks. She gestures to herself for emphasis. "I'll help you. I don't know a whole lot either, but if you stay with me, you'll have Dormé, Threepio, and I to help you."

She'd do that? She would spend her time and resources to help me. This is why I love her. "I'll think about it. But what if people ask questions? I'm not good at lying. They'll ask all these terrible questions. And what if the father's identity does get out? I won't let Obi-Wan leave the Order, and I certainly don't want him to be forced out."

"Cattleya, Cattleya," Padmé repeats, holding her arms out in a placating nature to get me to calm down. "It'll be perfectly fine. I'm a politician, so I'll do the lying." She winks at me, making me smile a little. "Please seriously think about it."

I nod. "I will. I'll call you when I decide."

"Why call when you can just randomly show up with some of your stuff?"

The look of genuine honesty on her face causes me to snort. "You are unbelievable," I tell her, rolling my eyes. "Certainly something."

"Something to be admired, I hope."

I beam wholeheartedly at her. "Definitely."


	24. I'm Leaving

The trip home alone is unbearable. With no one around me and no one waiting for me, it is aggravating. There is no one to look to for comfort or to calm me down. There is no one to hold me while I think this out.

I get home and plop down on my bed right away. The plush mattress is comforting and as close to Obi-Wan as I'm going to get for a while.

Padmé, while being incredibly generous, is not someone I want to take advantage of. I don't want to take advantage of anyone.

If I go to Naboo, I'll have my cousin to help me, but I won't be staying with her. She has her own life and family. And I can employ her oldest child as a babysitter when I get a job. She'll also be able to give me advice.

If I stay in my current apartment, I'll struggle immensely with no immediate help. There would be no one to watch my baby if I start working again, which I will need to do to care for another person other than myself. My earnings from working as a handmaiden won't last forever.

If I move in with Padmé, I'll have help from her, any handmaiden living with her, and a droid with no idea how to communicate with people no matter how many languages he speaks. The baby will probably end up spoiled rotten. But questions will be asked all the time. The risk that everyone learning Obi-Wan is the father is terribly great. Threepio could probably tell me the odds. Then I'd have to move off-world anyway, this time with Obi-Wan no longer a jedi master. And if the child is Force-sensitive, which it most likely will be with a Force-sensitive father, they will have to forever be told that their father is a disgrace to the Jedi Order because he broke their number one rule. No child deserves to hear that.

Honestly, I kind of want to leave. Children should grow up in a nice environment, not Coruscant. And everything is more expensive here.

Regardless, I need to pack. Either I'm moving to Naboo or I'm moving in with Padmé.

Over the next few days, I spend the time packing while the Battle of Ryloth rages on. They talked over the holonet how the war was going. Sometimes I'd hear something good. Other times it was terrible. But finally, the Battle of Ryloth ended with a Republic victory. Obi-Wan is coming back.

Most of my home was already empty, so packing didn't change it much thankfully. For a few nights, I stared at the blank walls to figure out what to do. I want to go home to Naboo and see my cousin and her children and get help from her and have a stable life. On the other hand, I love Obi-Wan. I love him. I don't know if I can leave him.

Finally, he came over. I invited him in as usual. We laid out on the couch and cuddled, relishing in each other's company. The silence was comforting as I thought about my predicament. Then Obi-Wan realized something was wrong.

He sat up slowly to give me time to sit up too. Looking into my eyes, he says, "Are you okay? You haven't said much since I got here."

It's now or never. I take a deep breath to stall, but I blurt out my final thoughts. "I can't stay here, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

The look on his face just breaks me. "Why?" he asks, gently putting his hand on my arm. "I couldn't bare you leaving. What's wrong? Did I do something?"

I shake my head. He could never do anything wrong. "It's more for your well-being than mine."

His eyebrows scrunch together. What I said is relatively confusing if you have no idea what's going on. "What do you mean?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm pregnant." Obi-Wan didn't move. Of course, he didn't. He couldn't. He's going to lose his place in the Order for this. He's going to be a father. His whole life has just been turned upside down. "That's why I have to leave. If anyone finds out you are the father, you'll no longer be a Jedi."

He straightens his back and picks up his head, looking more like General Obi-Wan than my Obi. "I don't care," he determines. "I'd leave the Order for you, you know that. And fatherhood?" He lets loose a small grin. "It's a high honor."

I smile at his reference, but frown immediately after. "I can't make you do that," I tell him, shaking my head. "The Order is your life, just like your saber. You can't give that up."

He picks up my hands, holding them in his own. They're war-torn and coarse, but more comforting than silk sheets and fine wine. "You are my life, and now the baby is as well. You aren't leaving without me. Either you stay here, and we continue our life the way it is, or I leave the Order and we leave Coruscant and make a new life on Naboo, Stewjon, or any planet you'd like. I'm not letting the woman I love and my unborn child go off without me. Something could go wrong, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could've been there."

My heart swelled and filled with joy at his every word. Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi is definitely a sight to behold. He's everything I dreamed of as a child. "You are impossibly stubborn. And I love you too. I guess I'm staying here, then." Obi-Wan's smile could rival the brightness of Tattooine's twin suns. "I have to warn you though, I'm moving in with Padmé." The smile was practically wiped from his face, turning into shock.

"What?" I laugh at his expression.

"I can't do it alone, and she offered help," I explain. "Oh, and she knows about us." Obi-Wan was about to speak, but I cut him off. "Relax, it's not like we don't know about her and Anakin."

He shrugs and nods. "Yeah," he drawls out with a sigh."They aren't very subtle." He then changes his expression to a loving grin. "I love you."

I squeeze his hands. "I love you more."

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "That can't be true because I love you most."


	25. Moving In

The following days were spent moving in with Padmé. She was gone most of the day, which is to be expected, so a few handmaidens stayed to help move my things. The apartment itself was stunning and huge, with multiple bathrooms and bedrooms. It was more like a home than an apartment. One room was obviously taken by Padmé, another by her handmaidens, Dormé, Teckla, Moteé, and Ellé. They seemed overjoyed to have me return, Moteé more than the others.

"I still don't like how I get a room all to myself and you four are all in one," I complain, as I put my clothes into drawers.

Teckla laughs as she makes the bed. "You are pregnant," she begins. "Once you have your child, the baby will also stay in here. I'm fairly certain we are all okay with our quarters."

"Yeah," Moteé chimes in as she unfolds boxes to be recycled. "Padmé has asked on more than one occasion if we'd prefer to sleep two to a room. Now I'm glad we said no."

"When will her majesty return anyway?" I ask with slight sarcasm. This earns a snort from the ever quiet Ellé who is dusting the never used room.

Moteé joins me in handling my clothing. "She should be back soon," she says as she picks up a dress and hangs it in the closet. "The senators are currently dealing with someone selling Republic weapons to the Separatists, but they'll probably send Jedi to deal with it."

A sound of disgust came from Teckla. "There are too many terrible people who enjoy profiting off of war," she grumbles as she sits down roughly.

I smile softly at her. "Sadly, there's nothing we can do," I tell her gently. Her shoulders slump instead of being tense, but at least she's let some of her anger go.

"Nothing except raise our children to be better," Moteé prods. I roll my eyes as I close the drawer. I unpack the last box, setting the things on top of the dresser to deal with later, and unfold it, setting the box in the pile of cardboard. "You know," Moteé says, getting everyone's attention. "You never did tell us who the lucky man is."

Instead of answering, I sat down in a lounge chair by the window. This catches the attention of Teckla. "Cattleya," Teckla stresses lightly. "You can't avoid it forever."

All three pairs of eyes bore into mine, each with varying levels of amusement. "I-I can't," I stutter, close to breaking under the pressure. "I trust all of you, but it's not exactly something I can just admit."

Moteé glides over to me. "It can't be that bad, can it?" she off-handedly asks. "I mean, Teckla, Ellé, and I were present for Padmé and Anakin's wedding. A senator and a Jedi isn't the easiest match."

"What?" I blurt out. "You three were there? I knew they loved each other the whole time, and still, I didn't know they got married until the day I found I was pregnant."

Moteé dawns a look of guilt. "I guess that wasn't the right thing to say, but yeah, we were there."

"Anyway," Teckla interrupts, "she meant to offer words of reassurance that we won't judge and we'll keep it an utmost secret."

Ellé steps closer with her hand halfway in the air to get our attention. "And the sooner we find out, the sooner we can invite him over so you can see him without worrying over his identity," the usually silent girl continues.

"She makes an excellent point," Moteé agrees. "Please? It'll help put your mind at ease."

I glance between the three handmaidens as I quietly sigh. "It's Obi-Wan," I reveal, gazing down at my intertwined hands.

Gasps I heard from Moteé and Teckla, but not Ellé. "Who?" she questions, looking at us.

"Master Kenobi," Teckla starts. "Skywalker's former master."

"You've never met him?" Moteé asks. "He and Anakin barely leave each other's sides."

An enlightened expression descends upon her face. "Is he the older Jedi with the accent and beard?" she describes.

"Yeah, the one that seems like he has a stick up his ass at first then says a witty one-liner," Moteé carries on.

"Wow, what a lovely description," I say sarcastically.

Moteé stares at me silently for a moment before looking at the other two. "They're perfect for each other." I roll my eyes at her once again. It's a nice thing to say in retrospect, but apparently, Obi and I are perfect for each other because we're both sarcastic. Do we have anything else in common?

Teckla chuckles at both of us. "So, we have two people who fell in love with Jedi, one of whom got pregnant by one. What happened to Jedi not being allowed to form attachments?" she asks kind of jokingly.

"Haven't you heard?" Moteé questions with a laugh. "That was totally a year ago. This is a new, war-torn age where the Jedi can freely mate."

Confusion swept over Ellé, poor girl. "Really?" she asks innocently.

"She's being sarcastic, Ellé," I explain. "Don't listen to her."

"That's what I usually do," she replies before going back to dusting, and I burst into laughter. She's so honest, it's hilarious.

Moteé, definitely mildly offended, didn't get the chance to say anything as someone walks into the room. Padmé, as stunning as usual, beams as she sees us all in here.

"I was wondering where you four were," Padmé says as she takes her headdress off to let her long hair flow. "I expected you all to be lounging on the couches drinking wine or something."

Teckla shakes her head. "Wine isn't good for the baby, and we were helping Cattleya get settled," she explains.

Padmé than answers, "Of course, alcohol shouldn't be the first choice for anyone." The senator then turns to me. "Are you feeling alright? Any nausea?"

I smile softly at her. "I'm fine, Padmé. Ask them how they're feeling," I urge, gesturing to the handmaidens. "They wouldn't let me carry any of the boxes, none of which were heavy, and I'm only maybe a month along."

Instead of looking peeved at my complaining or something along those lines, Padmé snorts in amusement. "Only you would complain about that." She then starts towards the door. "Come on, I'm starving and thinking of having Threepio order food."


	26. The Duchess of Mandalore

I couldn't stand much longer of waiting in an apartment, so when Padmé was called to a senate meeting, Dormé and I joined her. The topic of discussion was what should be done about the neutral system of Mandalore. Padmé had been informed that the duchess had made the trip to Coruscant to argue her case for continued neutrality. Apparently, while on the trip, and accompanied by none other than Obi-Wan and Anakin, there had been an attempt on her life, undoubtedly to stop her.

Padmé, Dormé, Threepio, and I join the other senators and representatives, taking the usual seat in the repulsorpod for Naboo.

The Chancellor, forever creeping me out, stands tall and proud in the center of the chamber, with Duchess Satine in front of him in her own viewing platform. "It grieves me to say it, but Death Watch is now a significant deadly threat," he explains, leaning forward to convey the seriousness of the matter.

"Mandalore is making great strides to find the leaders of this terrorist movement," the duchess points out, obviously not wanting the chancellor to sway the crowd towards sending troops to Mandalore. "They are not powerful enough to destabilize our government. We will resolve this without conflict. If the Republic gets involved in our affairs, it will only lead to further violence. Thus, I shall reassert our position of neutrality."

Mas Amedda is a character I never want to be in the same room as since he infuriates me with his lust for power. "Talk of an idealist," the Chagrian remarks.

"No, those are the words of a pacifist," Satine corrects sternly, "and a people who have chosen non-violent action."

Palpatine looks to his vice-chair as he speaks. "That may be so, Duchess; however, this message was delivered to my staff just this morning. I think you shall find it most illuminating."

A holorecording of a man dressed in Mandalore clothing appears large in the center of the room as well as from a holoprojector on each viewing platform. "The actions by our government," the man begins, placing a hand on his chest, "have taken us into a period of civil war." Padmé, always curious, moves the repulsorpod forward, hovering next to the duchess. "To acknowledge it would be to invite panic in the streets."

"Duchess," Padmé gently calls over the noise of the holo. "Do you know this man?"

Satine nods slowly, not looking at the senator but rather at the recording. "Yes," she answers. "Deputy Minister Jerec. He's a dear friend." Sadness and confusion creep into her voice.

"It is more than mere possibility, more than eventuality, it is here," Jerec continues.

"Stop!" Duchess Satine exclaims. "Deputy Minister Jerec is an honorable man. He would never commit such lies to the record. The Mandalorian government holds no secrets from its people."

"If only that were true," Palpatine says. Mas Amedda then plays the recording again.

"Death Watch is far stronger than we once thought. If we are to combat them effectively, we must have Republic assistance," the holo insists. Padmé glances at me with uncertainty. This isn't going well for Satine. "Instead this government acts out of pride and rejects the help of the Jedi."

"It's not true! It's not true!" Satine pleads.

"Duchess Satine will ultimately cause our defeat," Jerec carries on. "Make no mistake, Republic intervention is absolutely necessary."

The finished holo fades away. "This isn't right," the duchess mutters. "Something here isn't right," she says louder. "I wish to speak to Jerec immediately."

"Sadly, Deputy Minister Jerec perished this morning," the chancellor informs. That's oddly convenient. "In a Death Watch bombing on Kalevala. Let us ensure that his death was not in vain. Let us commit our military might to defending the Mandalorian people." Even if they don't want it? That sounds more like an invasion than sending aid.

"Defending?" Satine questions. "You mean to occupy our home. You would trample our right to self-determination." I grin at her words, just as strong and correct as Padmé's had once been when pleading for aid against the Trade Federation.

"We mean to save your people." The chancellor couldn't be more wrong. I frown at his words. He'll send in troops to invade a world under the guise of protection without the consent of the people. That is the definition of invasion. I've never agreed with Palpatine. I probably never will.

The duchess was simply getting angrier. "You will turn our planet into a military target, which will bring the war to us. Mandalore must remain a neutral system."

Instead of replying, Palpatine spoke to the senators and representatives. "The vote will commence in the next session."

Any repulsorpod hovering in the chamber returns to its station. I turn to Padmé. "You are with the duchess, right?" I ask.

She huffs like she was offended at the thought of not agreeing with Mandalore. "Of course I am. Who are we to decide whether or not to make a world join the Republic? If they wish for neutrality, then they should receive that. If they wish for aid, then we can help. But if we defy their wishes, we are tyrants and no better than the Separatists."

Together, we begin to walk side by side in the hall with Dormé and Threepio following us. My little senator is growing up. I look at her with a proud expression. "What?" she inquires, uncomfortable with my action.

I chuckle lightly. "I remember your first day as Queen of Naboo," I reminisce while avoiding collision with a senator walking in the opposite direction. "You were so hesitant and unsure, but you tried your hardest not to show it. All of your training hadn't quite prepared you for the real experience of ruling. But you didn't show it. You held your head high, exuding more confidence and power than any other person I had known at the time. That was the moment I knew you would follow your heart and do great things, never letting anyone step over you without a fight. Duchess Satine is lucky to have an ally like you to plead with her and show reason. I'm very proud of everything you've accomplished, Padmé Naberrie. You never cease to amaze me."

Padmé had never blushed harder in her life, even though it still wasn't much. "I feel like your sudden sentimentality is caused by your current physical state, but thank you. I'd have never made it without you, any of you. I'm pretty certain Dormé has a hard enough time keeping me sane." Padmé winks slyly at Dormé walking behind us. "Now, let's return to the apartment. My head is starting to hurt from wearing my headdress all day."

Dormé and I laugh at her statement, but nonetheless, we return to Padmé's penthouse apartment. The moment Padmé had dressed in something else, a call was received requesting her presence for an emergency vote.

A grumbling Padmé dressed in clothing fit for her status once again and returned to the Senate Building with only Threepio this time, saying, "It should be quick."

Moteé and Ellé were in the kitchen preparing dinner as I enter. "What are you making?" I ask.

"Padmé's favorite," Moteé answers. "Shaak pot roa-" She was unable to complete her statement as the scent of meat hit me like a brick. I rush to the trash as vomit travels up my esophagus, burning my throat as I puke into the container.

I hear the clash of a pan on the stove before feeling gentle hands rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry," Moteé apologizes from my right. "I didn't know what your sensitivities were."

"My mother told me she couldn't stand the smell of alcohol when she was pregnant," Ellé shares offhandedly.

I breathe heavily before answering. "I wish I had that instead since I shouldn't have alcohol anyway," I joke.

"We should get you out of the kitchen, either to the bathroom or your room," Moteé offers. Instead of replying, I nod shakily. "I've got her." Moteé slings one of my arms over her shoulder, helping me stand, as Ellé backs away, slowly returning to the food.

Moteé lays me down to rest on my bed and leaves, sending Teckla in to stay with me. Teckla sits down beside me with a few damp washcloths. She places one on my forehead and uses the other to wipe the corners of my mouth.

"You know, I can clean myself up," I tell her.

"I know that, but you just vomited. I think someone can take care of you," Teckla says as she pulls a blanket up to my chest. "I'm going to get you some water and fruit. Hopefully, you won't be able to smell the food cooking from here."

As I rest and slowly eat a bowl of fruit Teckla had brought me, my com beeps. I press the button to answer the call. "Yes?" I ask.

"Cattleya?" Padmé checks.

"What is it, Padmé? Is something wrong?" I ask, sitting up in my bed.

"The Senate voted in favor of occupation," she relays.

My heart grows heavy. "What? You can't be serious. I thought the senate might see reason."

"That isn't all." Her voice was grave and disturbed. "Satine is now wanted for murder. They're hunting for her now in the streets."

I shake my head, despite Padmé not being able to see it. "That can't be. She's a pacifist. She could never kill anyone."

"I know, but she was found with a blaster standing over a dead man. Republic police are stopping people on the streets asking if they've seen her."

Poor Duchess. It was probably Death Watch framing her. She had probably found something that could keep the Republic off of Mandalore. "Can you keep me updated?" I plead.

"Of course."

"And Padmé? As long as she's at the heart of the Republic, she won't be able to hide forever. If she comes to you to help her plead her case. . ." I trail off.

"I'll do anything I can. I know she's innocent," Padmé reassures. "I'll return as soon as possible."

Later that night, Padmé returned with a spring in her step. Dinner was long over, so I felt immensely better sitting on the veranda with Dormé, Teckla, Moteé, and Ellé.

We all look up as the senator enters. "Milady, are you hungry?" Dormé asks.

"Not now," Padmé declines. "I was brought food at my office." She turns directly to me for her next words. "I have good news and bad news." Padmé sits next to me. "Duchess Satine has turned herself in." My face twists into concern. The duchess does not belong in jail. "It's okay, though. As she turned herself in, Obi-Wan came to me with something that will help. The recording of Jerec was doctored, and the person who had been killed was giving Satine the original version. She got it to Obi-Wan, and he brought it to me. I then showed it to the Senate. A session will be held in the morning."

I beam brightly. "That is good news. Mandalore doesn't deserve to be treated the way they have," I remark.

"I know," Padmé answers. "I also know that the senators voting to revoke the occupation include Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, Meena Tills, and Riyo Chuchi."

"All very respectable. Satine seems to be in good hands." I stand, a burden having been lifted from my heart. "I'm going to sleep now. Thank you, Padmé."

Despite the assurance that the duchess would be safe and secure, I can't help but feel uneasy regarding her as I lay in my bed, trying to fall asleep.


	27. Corruption: Part 1

I sat next to Padmé in the cockpit of her starship. Having won neutrality, Duchess Satine called for Padmé to help alleviate tension in the capital city, Sundari, since she's an expert diplomat and considered a friend. And Padmé for some reason wanted me to join her.

One would think she'd try and keep me on Coruscant, but she had practically begged me to join her on her mission to Mandalore. Maybe it was because I had worried about the duchess when she was pleading for her people, or the senator was reluctant to go alone and decided I was the best fit to join her. Padmé simply told me she asked because she thought I'd like to visit Mandalore for the first time. But truthfully, I don't believe her.

The ship flies gracefully through the opening of the domed city and lands in a hangar as I fidget with my dress. Padmé glances over at me and says gently, "You'll be fine."

Without any more context, she stands and makes her way to the ramp. My eyebrows and lips crease in confusion as I follow her. Obviously, I'm fine, I've simply never been here before. I'm always nervous when I travel to new worlds.

I stand on the senator's right, while one of the pilots stands to her left. We descend the ramp together once it lowers. Duchess Satine, looking as lovely as ever, waits for us at the bottom, accompanied by her usual guards.

Satine bows as she greets Padmé. "Senator," she welcomes formally.

"Duchess," Padmé returns with a small nod of her head. "It's good to see you."

"Thank you for coming, Padmé," Satine begins, gesturing down the path between her guards. Padmé walks with her as the pilot and I follow them. "I know our decision to stay neutral has caused distress in the Senate, but for many here, the fallout from your war has been too much."

"If your government has trade concerns we can talk. Many systems have been affected," Padmé explains. A speeder stops in front of us, emblazoned with the symbol of Mandalore and other blue decals. "I assure you, not everyone in the Republic has neglected Mandalore." The senator and the duchess sit in the two back seats while the pilot and I sit in front of them, still eavesdropping. It's a fun job. "And there are those of us who would still vote to give you any help you require."

"The help we need now is opening trade routes so we can get supplies more freely," the duchess informs gravely.

"We are making progress in the Senate," Padmé reasons. Not much progress, however, because trying to make decisions within the Senate that aren't immediately pertinent to them is virtually impossible.

I believe even the duchess knew that wasn't much. "Forgive me, Padmé. I did not bring you here to discuss politics." Then why are we here? I could be back on Coruscant having a nice warm bath. "I had hoped to show you the new Mandalore." With those words, the speeder took off into the city.

Padmé chuckles lightly. "Not the typical Mandalorian welcome," she jokes as we pass through a tunnel lit with blue lights. "Senator Organa teased you'd have a royal court waiting."

"I just wanted to greet you myself before the others." Once she finished speaking, I realized what she was talking about. Cheering crowds could be heard from within the tunnel. As we exit into the white expanse of the city, onlookers could be seen from every building, throwing confetti to welcome the senator from Naboo. It would be a lie to say she didn't deserve this kind of welcome.

"Now this is a Mandalorian welcome," I hear Padmé muse.

"We are a people of tradition." The remains of the ride to the capital building were quiet, except for the hordes of people.

The city is definitely beautiful, in a contemporary sense, as the top level of Coruscant, but neither has anything on the natural, cultural beauty of Alderaan and Naboo, with their sprawling landscapes and waterfalls. But Mandalore is definitely a nice place to stay, less stuffy than Coruscant.

We eventually land and follow the Duchess into the throne room. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Padmé," Satine says, walking towards the thrown, but not sitting in it. "Your quarters are being prepared now. I wish you would join us for a meeting before dinner. Tensions are rising faster than I alone can handle."

While admiring the grand scheme of the room, Padmé answers her. "I would be delighted." She pauses and looks to Satine. "As long as it's not too private of an affair. I hardly let Cattleya here leave my side."

I glance up at the senator, trying not to show my confusion. I thought I was posing as a handmaiden, not a friend, even though I'm no longer one of her handmaids. Regardless, she never mentions her servants, especially not by name. What is Padmé playing at?

"Of course she is welcome," Duchess Satine replies without any hesitation. "Handmaids are always welcome to sit in."

I look at Padmé to see her reaction. The duchess certainly thinks I'm a handmaiden. I can understand why. I follow Padmé around, I don't speak to anyone other than Padmé when in the presence of other government officials, and I wear plain Naboo clothing.

"Oh, she's not my handmaiden," Padmé explains, placing a hand on my arm. "They're all still on Coruscant. Cattleya is a good friend of mine that I grew up with. I've always felt more confident with her having my back."

A shocked and apologetic expression adorns Satine's face as her eyes meet mine. "I am so sorry," she stresses. "I completely thought you were employed by Padmé. I'm deeply sorry."

I give her a small smile. "It's okay, Duchess," I tell her softly. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Mandalore is stunning, thank you for having us."

"Incredibly polite, when all I've been is rude," Satine remarks. "Come, I'll give you two a tour."

The tour took little to no time since the duchess was called for the meeting she spoke of earlier. Duchess Satine sat on her thrown as the council took their seats with Padmé and I standing off to the side.

Prime Minister Almec was the first to speak to the group. "Esteemed colleagues, leaders of Mandalore, friends," he began with polite gestures as he stood in the center of the group. "I'm afraid our neutrality has caused our people to suffer. The war between the Separatists and the Republic rages across our galaxy. It has caused trade routes to be closed to Mandalore and has forced us to turn to a black market filled with corruption."

None of this was news to anyone present. Our thoughts were voiced by a balding man with a mustache who's official title I haven't learned. "We know what is happening, Almec," the man interrupts gruffly. "What will be done about it?"

"Mandalore should not need to pay smugglers to feed its people," a blonde woman adds.

This apparently got a rise out of the man. "It's not that we want to deal with smugglers," he argues, standing to get everyone's attention. "We have no alternative. I'm sure you and the Trade Federation make a profit whether our business is legitimate or not." He points an accusing finger at her, which makes her angry as well.

The woman stands abruptly. "I resent that!" she exclaims.

Glancing over at Padmé, I notice she's worried about their conflict getting in the way of progress. Almec, however, tries to get them to calm down, walking closer with his arms up in a placating nature. "Ladies and gentlemen, please," the prime minister pleads, placing his hands on the two who are quarreling. "Order, please."

"Prime Minister Almec seems a bit overwhelmed," Padmé discloses quietly to the duchess.

"If you're volunteering your services as a negotiator, please, be my guest," Satine tells her with a small.

Obviously, Padmé does just that. "Perhaps they will listen to a new voice," Padmé says before gliding towards the representatives. "Ruling council, may I speak."

This catches Almec's attention. Almec turns around. "Senator Amidala," Almec welcomes. The man and women who were arguing take their seats. "The floor is yours."

The senator stops in front of the seats. "I hear your worries, your frustration," she assures, "but the longer you argue, the more your people will suffer. You're right, new trade routes are essential to survival, but the black market is no substitute for legitimate and legal trade."

"What would you propose, Senator?" Almec asks.

"The Republic can provide security." That was the wrong thing to say.

The balding man rises once more. "The Republic's own dealings with the black market far surpass Mandalore's," he points out.

"I agree," the blonde woman pitches in, standing with him. "It's quite hypocritical of you to come here, a member of the Republic Senate, and lecture to us about corruption."

Every other council member stands and begins arguing as well, with each other, Padmé, and Almec. The mingling of voices makes it hard to understand what is being said, but Satine doesn't let it continue. "Silence," she orders, her voice resonating throughout the group. The five council members sit quickly to not incur the wrath of the duchess. Satine stands. "I told Senator Amidala that Mandalore was not part of the war, yet here I find a battle in my own palace." Her stern words hit home as she walks briskly forward down the steps. "I call this meeting adjourned. We will reconvene and allow cooler heads to prevail."

Without another word, she walks off, out of the room, leaving everyone in it speechless. A guard escorts Padmé and I to our quarters, my room branching off of hers. With a huff of breath, Padmé sits on the bed. "Well, that wasn't how I wanted the meeting to go," Padmé mutters.

I simply snort at her reaction. "I wouldn't expect anything less," I tell her. "They're stressed and confused, and their people are starving, not unlike the invasion." I rest next to my friend on the bed. "I remember you acted the same way when the Republic didn't offer an immediate solution to the issue."

"And how was that resolved?" a voice asks. Padmé and I turn our heads towards the door, where the voice was heard. Satine stood there with a curious expression. She had taken off her headdress and changed into less formal clothing before visiting us. "Sorry for my intrusion, I remember hearing about the invasion, but I wasn't told any of the details."

"I traveled back to Naboo and freed my people, with the help of trusted friends and Jedi," Padmé reveals as Satine sits in a chair by the window.

I shake my head at Padmé. "It was extremely reckless, and we almost lost," I add.

"We still won, thanks to Anakin and Obi-Wan." Padmé looks directly into my eyes, trying to get me to stay positive about that situation, but I still haven't let it go. Milady had almost died, and without her, the people of Naboo never would have been freed. The risks had been too high. Yet still, I am grateful that we had prevailed.

"Master Kenobi was there?" Satine inquires. She pauses before continuing. "And Skywalker?" Anakin was definitely an afterthought.

"Yeah, Obi-Wan was a padawan at the time, still with Master Qui-Gon," Padmé explains. "We got stranded on Tatooine, which is where we met Anakin, who was a small boy. I'll be honest, I wasn't a fan of Master Qui-Gon."

"That's only because you didn't approve of his methods," I point out. Satine, eyes lit up in amusement, asks why she didn't approve. "He was gambling to get parts we needed for the ship. That's also how he freed Anakin from slavery."

Satine gasps lightly, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, I didn't know Skywalker was a slave. How horrible," she mumbles.

"He doesn't talk about it much." That simple statement from me increases Satine's curiosity.

"Are you close friends with him?" she asks.

I'm taken aback and unsure of what to say. Like, not really. "I'm friends with Obi-Wan, not really Anakin. Padmé is closer to him than I am," I admit.

A slight look of realization passes over her, but she hides it quickly with the sound of a bell. "That's the dinner bell. Care to join me?" Satine stands and we follow suit.

"Let me just change into something more comfortable," Padmé says. She gazes at me in particular. "I'll meet you down there."

I'm unable to reply as she heads to her bag and Satine exits the room. I guess I only have one option, to follow Satine to the dining hall. I walk next to the duchess through the halls.

"So," Satine begins, "you're close with Obi-Wan?"

That, in my opinion, is definitely a strange question to start small talk. Am I close with the General? Yes, I am, he's the father of my child and the love of my life. "Yes, I'd say we are friends," I answer carefully, trying not to give away anything too specific.

"How'd you two meet?"

Again with the awkward questions. "We met when he and Master Qui-Gon rescued us from Naboo. He was very kind and helpful in a stressful situation."

"Ah, that's how I met him as well," she says as we enter the dining hall. A few guards were posted at the exits, but other than that we're alone. "A civil war broke out, the opposition being against the Mandalorian government's new pacifist ideals. Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were tasked to protect me from bounty hunters. We were on the run for nearly a year."

"I'm sorry," I reply truthfully. No one deserves to be hunted. "That must've been hard. I trust they did their job well."

"Yes, of course; although, I do still have a scar," Satine jokes.

I sit across from her at the long table, and together we await the arrival of Padmé, who enters no more than a minute later. "Thank you for waiting, Satine," Padmé says as she takes the seat next to me.

A beautiful dinner is given to us shortly after by servants. One comes forward with a bottle of wine and feels glasses of wine. When she comes to me, I cover the top of the empty glass and look up sadly. "Can I please have water?" I ask. The servant nods quickly and exits the room.

"No wine?" Satine inquires. "I assure you, ours is some of the best in the galaxy."

"I'm sure it is, but I can't have wine," I blurt before immediately regretting it. That was too much information, but I can't hide my pregnancy forever. Just a little longer.

"Oh, if I may ask, is there something wrong?" She sounds genuinely concerned over my wellbeing, yet I still don't disclose the exact information.

"It's just a small health issue. Nothing too bad," I assure.

The duchess drops the topic and begins to eat. The servant brings me a tall glass of water as I had asked. Chicken, cubed cheese, vegetables, and a roll of bread cover a large plate. The smell of the steamed vegetables overpowers the sent of the chicken by a small fraction, and I still avoid it.

"Tell me, Padmé," Satine starts, holding her glass out to the attendant to fill up, "how do you feel about the Republic's war with the Separatists?"

Padmé watches as the second servant pours more wine into her own glass. "It's so complicated," Padmé answers, sounding exhausted. "As you know, in the Senate the chancellor says it's going very well, but my sources say otherwise."

"And how does that make you feel?" Satine asks, exactly like a diplomat or a therapist would.

Padmé visibly chooses her next words carefully. "There are times I wish I could follow Mandalore's lead." The senator takes a deep breath. "Neutrality, and not just in the war."

"But the politics as well?" Duchess Satine, as surprised as ever, places her knife and fork down. "The contamination of greed reaches deep and far within the Republic. Corporations, trade guilds, too many Senators serving their own interests." She takes a sip from her glass.

"There are still those of us who work to overcome the corruption and believe it to be possible," Padmé explains.

A light smirk dons Satine's face. "Enough of this dreary talk. A new hospital has opened. Tomorrow we shall visit, see true good at work. It will do us good." Padmé smiles in agreement and nods.

The next day we wake up and dress in clothes for an outing. My outfit vaguely matches Padmé's. We then travel with the duchess to the new hospital. As we exit the transport, we are met with a ghastly sight, many children being carried into the building on stretchers. We rush over to the nearest worker who was helping another carry a child.

"Orderly, what's going on here?" Satine asks him.

"I have no idea madam," he answers. "Doctor Zaz is handling the outbreak. He's inside."

The three of us follow the crowd of the sick kids and worried parents into the hospital. Even more were inside. I hear groaning and crying from the patients, making me queasy. We go down the halls to the sickbay. Every bed holds a child. Nurses wander around to check on the children, but none of them know what to do.

"What is happening here?" the dutchess asks the doctor.

"Dutchess," the doctor greets. "I'm sorry no one has come to speak to you. These children have been poisoned." Why would someone want to poison children? They haven't done anything.

"How?" Satine inquires.

"We don't know," Doctor Zaz answers. "And it's not just here, I'm afraid. We've gotten reports from across the planet." Satine places her hand on the forehead of a young boy who is curled in pain.

"Have you identified a cause?" Padmé asks, hoping for some sort of lead.

"Well, the children here all came from the same school," Zaz informs. "We're testing their food. If we find something, perhaps we can create an antidote, but it will take some time."

"Which they may not have," Satine adds gravely.


	28. Corruption: Part 2

After the trip to the hospital, we visit Prime Minister Almec in his office. After Satine and Padmé explain the situation to him, he asks, "What if it's not a poison? It must be Death Watch."

Satine doesn't think so. "I'm not so sure," she begins. "In the past, the Death Watch attacks have only been directed at myself and the administration, not the children."

"They are terrorists," Almec points out. Terrorists act towards a political gain in the hopes to gain support for their cause. Hurting innocent children will only drive potential support away from them. "Perhaps the senator's visit has inspired them." He looks accusingly towards Padmé, a look I did not appreciate.

It also gets a rise from the duchess. "Terrorists?" she repeats. "All minds should be on the sick children that are dying in the streets. What are you going to do to save them?" Satine slams her fist onto the arm of her seat as she glares at the Prime Minister.

Almec slowly rises. "I must speak to the ruling council about this matter," he says calmly before walking away.

Padmé and I both look to Satine. "I refuse to believe that Death Watch has anything to do with this," she utters quietly.

"I agree," Padmé replies. "His concern for the children-"

"Was practically none," Satine interrupts. "All he thinks about is politics."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing."

Satine dons a conspiratorial grin. "My thoughts exactly."

Not sure how this will end up. I raise an eyebrow as I glance between the two politicians. "Will this require getting our hands dirty?" I ask with a small smile. The duchess's own grin grows. "Then c'mon, Padmé. An outfit that you can actually run in is in order."

Padmé scoffs, amused. "You always know how to lighten the mood," she remarks.

The three of us meet back up in the throne room once we had changed into clothes more suitable for an outing. After discussing the intricacies of the plan, Satine sits on her throne after calling in her guards. Padmé and I stand to the side.

"Thank you all for coming," Satine starts once they've all fallen into line. "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here. As my personal guards, you are the only ones I can trust to investigate this matter." Duchess Satine rises from her throne and marches towards the guards. "We have little time. That is why I have asked for your help. Padmé."

The senator straightens her posture and steps forward to address the men. "Each of you will be getting a special com-link and datapad, means of direct communication and locations you should investigate," Padmé explains, signaling the attendant to hand them out.

"This must be a closed-loop affair," Satine stresses.

"Hundreds of children have been poisoned," Padmé reveals.

"They are our children. And they need our help." I spot a few slight nods among the group. "This is a Mandalorian matter, and we must find out who dares poison our children. Thank you. Thank you all." At Satine's last words, the guard dismisses to start the proceedings.

"So, where do we start?" I ask the duchess.

"The schools," she states matter-of-factly.

By the time we arrive at the first school, it's lunchtime. Satine convinces the superintendent to allow us to check the place out. He leads us to the lunchroom to see the children. "Thank you for allowing us to inspect the school, superintendent," Satine says to be courteous.

"My pleasure, Duchess," he replies politely. Children mill about eating the food and socializing. Doctor Zaz is also present. We head over to him.

"We've cleared the food here," the doctor reports. "None of it is tainted." A child walks by holding a tray with a bottle on it while another walks by with a cup.

"What about what they ate yesterday?" Padmé asks as I look around the room. About half of the children were drinking what looks like an outside source of drink, maybe juice.

"The menu of food is pretty regular here," Doctor Zaz answers, rubbing his chin as Obi-Wan does. At the thought of my favorite Jedi, I rest my hand on my stomach. What if this happens to our own child? I blink a few times and turn my attention back to the doctor. That is not a pleasant line of thought. "We would have caught something with our tests."

The food. They tested the food. "What about their drinks, doctor?" Satine inquires.

"No, they drink fresh water."

"What about the bottled drinks?" I ask. "Are they provided by the school?"

It is as though a lightbulb turned on in his head. "No, they are allowed through an outside vendor." The doctor stops the closest child, a young boy. "Excuse me, child, I must borrow your drink." Then we take our leave to a lab with the superintendent in tow.

A mechanical arm takes the drink and analyzes its contents. Satine steps aside, obviously stressed, and Padmé follows her. I stay beside the doctor, looking up at the screen. A pie chart separates the contents, an extremely large portion of a toxin called slabin. That isn't good.

"Duchess, we've found something," the doctor interrupts. The two join us by the screen. "This tea contains a high level of slabin." He points to the percentage highlighted in red.

"I didn't know slabin was lethal," Satine says.

The doctor shrugs. "It usually isn't, but mixed with the tea and at this concentration, I'm certain it's the cause of the children's illness."

"The school must have an import log, correct?" Padmé asks the superintendent.

"Uh, yes, I believe so," he answers. That didn't sound very convincing.

"So we should be able to find out where the tea came from," Padmé continues, looking to Satine.

"Well, then let's get to the docks," Satine says.

The two are the first to rush off, but the superintendent is hesitant. When the doctor motions towards the duchess and senator, he follows slowly. I keep pace with Doctor Zaz to watch the school staff member.

The sun was getting lower on the horizon as Padmé looks through the logbooks. "Everything is here, Satine."

"Everything except the records for the tea shipments," Satine points out.

"It looks like the school's import log has been erased. There's no record of an outside vendor."

From the corner of my eye, I spot movement from the superintendent, so I immediately step in his path. "And where are you going?" I question innocently. He glances behind me towards the speeders as Padmé and Satine look towards us.

"Superintendent?" Satine asks.

"I-I need to go to the hospital, so if you'll excuse me," he stutters out. "I have to go."

He ducks around me, but I reach out and grab his arm. "Hold it right there," Satine orders. "Guards."

The superintendent wrenches his arm from my grip and makes a run for it towards the speeders, but he doesn't get far as I kick in the crook of his knee, causing him to fall. I gently place my foot on his upper back as a warning for what would happen if he tries to escape again. Satine's guards hurry over and grab his arms.

I walk back over to Padmé's side. The whole way she looks at me with amusement and shock. "I've just about had enough of poison, milady," I tease quietly, watching the guards haul the superintendent over.

Satine looks sternly up at the man and places her hands on her hips, holding her chin high. "Tell me what's going on here, or else my guards will not be as conversational as I am," she threatens. Damn, Satine's got grit, I'll give her that.

Padmé plants her hand on the duchess's shoulder, placatingly. "Satine!" she exclaims, shocked that Satine would threaten violence. She may be a pacifist, but anyone can resort to violence.

"Padmé, please." Padmé backs off, and I rest my hand on her elbow, silently reassuring her that Satine is only trying to help her people. It's not like Padmé hasn't resorted to violence. "Where did you get the tea?"

The superintendent sighs. "Please, I never meant to harm anyone," he tries to reason. "I just-I needed to cut costs. The school's budget was too low."

"The school has received sufficient government funding," Satine counters.

"Look, they offered me a great deal," he explains. "I could keep some money for myself, too, but I didn't know that the drinks were poison."

That set Padmé on the same level of angry as Satine. "All of this because you were greedy?" Padmé notes.

"I am not the only one making money off this operation. There are others. More guilty than I am." Tell that to the courts.

"Was Death Watch involved?" Satine inquires.

The question shocks him, so I'm assuming the answer is no from his point of view. "Death Watch? I don't know. I dealt with a middle-man. An importer. His name's Siddiq. He works for a shipping company, not too far from here."

"Tell us where," Satine demands.


	29. Corruption: Part 3

The shipping company, just as the superintendent had informed, was indeed not far from the dock. With Satine's status, we were allowed to enter right away. We follow an employee through the stylized building to the office of Siddiq.

In the office sat a man with graying brown hair. After relaying the problem, he was still indifferent. "Sure, I bribed a school official. What's the problem?" Siddiq asks, putting his feet on his desk and crossing his arms behind his head.

"What you've done is illegal," Padmé remarks.

"There's a war going on," he begins with hand gestures. "As long as my company imports goods, most people turn a blind eye to anything else."

I shift my weight on my legs as I watch the interaction. "We are not 'most people', Mr. Siddiq," Satine points out.

"My corporate contracts protect me, Duchess," Siddiq drawls out. "So I'll play your little game. Look, I'm sorry there are sick children, I truly am." Yes, we totally believe that. "But I'm just a messenger." There's the kicker.

"Where'd you get the tea?" Satine inquires forcefully.

"From Mooga, the Commerce Guild controls it," he answers, sitting up in his chair. "Here, I have nothing to hide." He types away on his datapad. "Here we are, shipping schedules from Mooga." He spins his datapad around so Satine can look. "Right there, the highlighted ones."

"And a customs official reports these to the government," Padmé says, to see if she's wrong or if he knows anything else.

"As far as I know," Siddiq replies.

"Are these all for the ones bringing in the tea?" Satine asks.

The worker rubs the back of his head. "No, I'd have to narrow that down." Satine looks at him sternly to get results. "Okay, okay, no problem." He spins his datapad back around as Padmé glances at me with an exasperated expression. It takes all of my concentration not to chuckle. "Here you go." Siddiq shows Satine again. "Look, they're actually bringing in a shipment tonight. You wanna know which dock?" Satine and Padmé nod at each other before nodding to Siddiq.

The ride to the dock was longer than we would have liked, but we got there in time. Together, Satine, Padmé, and I follow a guard through the maze of large crates to not announce our presence just yet.

"I must say, when I came to visit I hadn't pictured us in such an informal setting," Padmé jokes.

"You should know by now that nothing with you is normal, Padmé," I add.

"Well, from what Master Kenobi tells me, during your tenor as queen you became quite familiar with such excursions," Satine points out. Just how close are Satine and Obi-Wan?

"One can only survive the rigors of court formalities for so long," Padmé explains.

"We are of the same mind," Satine agrees as we go around a corner.

Right as we get to the main part of the dock, a ship lands at the end, it's landing mechanisms making it look like a bug. Aliens begin unloading crates.

"The smugglers," Satine notes.

"We'll soon find out," Padmé reassures, to avoid jumping to conclusions.

"Shall I call in more security?" the guard asks.

Satine rests her hand on his shoulder armor. "No, let's wait and see what transpires," Satine orders. She then points to a Mandalorian. "Look, a customs official."

We can't hear them from our position; however, it was obvious that the official took a bribe before walking back the way he came. The unloading of the shipment continues.

"How can they operate with such impunity?" Satine inquires, mostly to herself. "I need to found out how far up the chain of command this corruption goes." With Satine's luck, probably all the way to someone on the council.

In the morning, rather a few hours later, the three of us are back in Satine's throne room with a few of her guards and the police captain.

"I'm sorry, Duchess," he apologizes. "But what you're saying is impossible."

Right next to him stood Padmé and I. "Impossible?" Padmé repeats. "We witnessed it with our own eyes."

"Bribery of a customs official at the shipping docks? I'm afraid not," he argues. "The docks are a highly secure area, free of dangerous criminals." Even if he isn't a part of it, he sure is ridiculous.

"But not free of corruption," Satine counters. "The most dangerous weapon in the galaxy is money, Captain."

"Smuggling does not take place on my watch." He gestures to himself for emphasis.

"But you weren't there, were you?" I ask. "What about when you're not watching?"

The captain glares at me in his hideous uniform. "I'm always watching. I'm in charge of the police. Who are you?"

My jaw clenches, but Satine steps in before I say anything else. "Were you watching as children were dying? Who was watching then?" she questions forcefully.

"Duchess, with all due respect-"

"No, Captain," Satine interrupts as she stands up. "If you want my respect, you will arrest these criminals and stop stalling."

"Stalling?" he repeats, obviously offended.

Satine stops right in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. "Why else would you not be down there with a patrol unit making arrests? Unless you're involved?"

He sighs loudly, giving in. "All right. We'll see what's going on." The captain then turns to leave. We all climb into patrol speeders and go to the dock.

As we exit, I spot two guards in front of a storage door. They obviously are not supposed to be there. I nudge Padmé's arm and nod towards the two men. "Satine, what are those guards doing here?" she asks the duchess.

Behind us are the customs captain and more guards. Satine turns to the captain. "Did you order them here?" Satine inquires.

"Duchess, I've been with you the whole time," he answers, exasperated. Together we hurry over to the men. "Guards, let us into this warehouse."

"We're under strict orders not to let anyone in," the guard on the left says.

"Do you know who this is?" the captain asks, gesturing to Satine.

"I command you, open these doors," Satine demands.

I hear a murmur from the guards as they glance at each other before attacking the duchess. Thankfully, the captain is quick and counters it, punching both guards in the face, knocking them to the ground. "Arrest them," he tells Satine's guards. The captain then presses the button to open the door.

Inside the storage unit are the smugglers with weapons and scientists in the process of diluting the tea. The captain's order to stop does nothing, of course, since the Moogan smugglers immediately open fire, causing us to duck behind some crates outside the unit.

The captain raises his hand to get us to stay put while he and to guards go in. That doesn't last long as he gets shot, causing his blaster pistol to land outside closer to us. I make eye contact with Padmé. Knowing what I'm thinking, she shakes her head sternly, but thankfully, she's no longer my boss. I somersault over to grab the blaster and spring up behind the other container. I duck my head out and shoot one of the aliens as the two guards inside carry out the police captain.

I spot Padmé motion to the guards by her to push what I'm assuming is the crate as I shoot into the unit again, but just slightly miss a Moogan. As the guards push the container into the unit, I get behind it for sufficient cover. I shoot each alien as they come out from their hiding spots to shoot us. Guards dispatch the ones I don't get. Once we reach the scientists, I point the blaster at them to make sure they don't try to run.

The two guards, smugglers, and scientists are all arrested by the real guards. I stand next to Padmé and the duchess as the criminals are cuffed and put into the speeders.

Satine turns to the limping captain. "Captain, I want you to burn down this warehouse," she tells him.

"Excuse me?" he asks. "But there's evidence-"

"Burn it down or I'll consider you a part of this conspiracy, Captain," Satine threatens. My eyes widen almost comically at her words. Yesterday I simply thought she was doing her duty to get answers, but now she might be verging on missing one too many starships.

"You heard her, men, burn the warehouse," the captain concedes. The guards get flamethrowers from the speeders and begin burning the building. We stand back from the unit as it goes up in flames, the flames licking the air, and the heat kissing our skin.

Once we're back at the palace, I tell Padmé I'm going to pack our belongings to be ready for our departure in the morning. She and Satine go to inform Prime Minister Almec what had transpired.

Soon after, Padmé joins me in her room as I'm folding one of her dresses. "You know, you don't have to do that anymore," Padmé remarks.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Fold my clothes for one," she replies as she takes her dress from my hands and sets it on the bed. "And you don't have to rush into trouble anymore. That's my job. You should be more careful."

I look at my oldest friend, her brown eyes deep with concern. "I'm always careful, Padmé."

Padmé scoffs. "That's what you call careful? Grabbing a blaster in the midst of gunfire? Impressive shooting, as always, but dangerous nonetheless. And I recall you on Geonosis not being careful as well. Thank you for giving me nightmares."

"I did not intentionally get poisoned," I point out, folding my arms.

"I know, I know." Padmé rubs my arms as she gazes softly at me. "Still, you are pregnant. It's not just your life in danger now. You've always been a fighter, but for the next few months, you've got to set that aside, or at least try to. I won't be the only one devastated."

I bow my head before nodding in agreement. "Okay, I'll try."

That afternoon was slow as we got ready to leave, but eventually, we got to the platform to return to Coruscant.

"I'm troubled, Padmé," Satine says quietly as we walk towards the ship.

Padmé turns to the duchess. "You heard Prime Minister Almec say he'll investigate," she reassures.

Satine dons a small smile but still looks sad. "His heart is in the right place, but this corruption."

Padmé places her hands on Satine's. "You must have hope, Satine."

The duchess looks away. "Hope will only go so far," she notes. "The very people conducting this investigation might be corrupt. Perhaps a Jedi working undercover at the academy could be of service to us, and in more ways than one. For if we lose our young, Mandalore will indeed be lost."

"I will speak with Master Yoda," Padmé promises. "Don't lose hope, my friend."

"Senator." Satine nods to Padmé and turns to me. "Cattleya."

Padmé and I nod in return. "Duchess," we say together before boarding the ship.


	30. Assassin: Part 1

A week had passed as Anakin's padawan Ahsoka had been sent to help Satine on Mandalore. Satine had informed Padmé of the proceedings, revealing Prime Minister Almec as the perpetrator behind the black market dealings. It didn't surprise me in the slightest considering he held no concern for poisoned children.

It was more or less a cleaning day as Padmé tried to ease her nerves, although she didn't show it. She was also packing for a political mission to Alderaan. While Padmé and I set the bags down on the couch, Captain Typho enters.

"Senator," Typho calls, getting our attention. We turn to face the captain who is followed by a young Togruta with a lightsaber on her belt. She must be Anakin's padawan who I have heard very little about other than their personalities being so alike. "Padawan Ahsoka Tano is here to see you."

The padawan bows her head respectively as she smiles. "Senator Amidala," she greets.

Padmé had no patience for formalities as she hurries over to the Togruta and hugs her. "Ahsoka!" she exclaims, holding the girl close. I don't think I've ever seen Padmé that happy to see anyone. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"Honestly," Ahsoka begins, "I've been better." Her expression matches how Obi-Wan gets when he's unsure about something. The padawan lightly grips Padmé's arm as I sit down quietly on the couch. "I'm worried for you, Senator. I sense you are in grave danger."

My back straightens as I listen closely to them. Typho had a similar reaction. "What makes you believe that?" Padmé asks.

"I've been having dreams, bad dreams," Ahsoka explains. "Padmé, I know you're in danger. I-I just know it."

"What kind of danger?" Typho questions, walking closer.

"And have you informed the council?" I chime in from my spot on the couch near to the girls. Padmé sits next to me.

"I believe that a very dangerous bounty hunter is out to assassinate you," Ahsoka reveals. "I told Master Yoda about my dreams and he told me not to underestimate them."

Padmé sighs and I rest my hand on her shoulder. Just what she needs, another assassination attempt. "This is troubling," she muses. "Captain, please take all necessary precautions."

"You're leaving?" Ahsoka wonders as Padmé and I rise from the couch.

"Yes," Padmé answers. "Bail Organa and I are leading a conference concerning the refugees from the war." It's like going back to where Padmé started, helping refugees. "I leave for Alderaan in the morning."

"But the threat to your life," Ahsoka repeats, obviously more than a little distressed. I can only imagine having the visions and seeing someone you know get assassinated. That must do serious damage to a person's psyche.

"The refugee situation is much too crucial to ignore." Padmé takes a deep breath. "I called this conference. I can make an enormous difference in policy. It's vital that I go."

Ahsoka shakes her head lightly and looks down at the floor. "Yes, Senator." The poor girl. She only wants to help. Padmé picks up one of her bags, so I follow her lead and pick up the other, both of us carrying them to the front door. Moteé, who was also in the room, shows Ahsoka out of the apartment.

Padmé looks at me once Ahsoka left. "Would you be mad if I told you to stay here?" she asks, trying to act nonchalant.

I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?" I counter. "After that bombshell the padawan just dropped? I'm still joining you."

"So stubborn," she offhandedly mutters, walking further into the apartment away from me. Of course, I'm stubborn. If I wasn't, I would never be able to keep up with her.

The next morning Teckla, Dormé, and I go to the ship early to bring the luggage, but I'm the only one who stays as the pilots ready the ship for take off.

Shortly after, Teckla called me over our comms to inform me of Padmé being on her way. With the ship fully warmed up and everything strapped down in the cargo hold, Padmé made her timing perfect, as usual, but she was accompanied by the padawan.

I raise an eyebrow as Padmé ascends the ramp with her arm wrapped around Ahsoka's shoulders. "Padmé, what have I said about picking up strays?" I joke lightly, winking at the Togruta. Both laugh despite the reason why Ahsoka felt the need to join us anyway.

Captain Typho and C-3PO board the ship as well, and I press the button to close the ramp before joining Padmé and Ahsoka in the seating area.

"This is a really nice ship," Ahsoka muses as she looks around.

"Only the best for her majesty," I quip, taking a seat on a chair while Padmé and Ahsoka sit around a dejarik table.

"You're more talkative today, not sure if I like it," Padmé counters with a small smile.

I lean back in my chair, getting comfortable. "Just welcoming the youngling, milady."

"You two are like Masters Kenobi and Skywalker," Ahsoka mentions. "The banter."

Padmé and I both grin. "You are Anakin's padawan, correct?" I ask the youngling.

"Yes," Ahsoka answers. "Master Yoda assigned me to him."

I pick at my sleeves as I reply. "From what I understand, Anakin was quite shocked to find out he had been assigned a padawan when it was Obi-Wan that wanted one."

"Anakin thinks Master Kenobi set him up."

I snort as Padmé chuckles. "Really?" Padmé asks. "Obi-Wan may have a strange sense of humor, but even I don't think he would do that to Anakin." She then looks to me as if to get my take.

Shrugging, I say, "I wouldn't put it past him. One last lesson to teach."

"Are you and Master Kenobi close?" Ahsoka inquires, looking at me.

This question again. I need to come up with a quick answer that I can use as a blanket statement for every time I hear this. "Fairly. We've been through quite a bit, with the Invasion of Naboo so long ago and then the Battle of Geonosis. Poor circumstances breed lasting friendships. That seems to be how any of us are close."

Ahsoka's eyes lit up before they shifted downward. "With words like that, you could be a Jedi." There's a lot more than she's letting on. She'll probably only let Padmé know, though.

I stand and look at the padawan and Senator. "I'm going to prepare a light snack since we'll be traveling for a while." I then leave the two alone, making my way to the mini kitchen.

My hands move automatically, as if on autopilot, while I think about what Ahsoka had revealed. A bounty hunter is after Padmé. It's nothing new, but it definitely makes me feel old and weary. The Republic seems to be winning this war, but no matter how many victories, I know Padmé will always be a target. She is a beacon of hope. She will always be a threat to the greedy and corrupt. Perhaps, once the war is over, I can convince her to retire to her lake house on Naboo, maybe even with Anakin. They both deserve to be happy.

Even though I wish for Padmé to step aside, I don't think I ever can. Whenever I'm alone and I think of Obi-Wan and our child, I try to imagine a life without worry or danger, but I can't. Like deep down, I know it could never happen. If the child is anything like Obi and me, there will definitely be another headstrong Jedi.

I pick up the bowl of fruit and make my way back to Padmé and Ahsoka. As I enter the room I notice that the light tenseness has eased to a more content feeling as the two play dejarik together. I set the bowl on the edge of the holo board.

"What are those?" Ahsoka asks.

"Oh, there is starblossom, meiloorun, muja, and Padmé's favorite, shuura," I tell her, pointing to each one.

"I've never seen shuura before," Ahsoka says.

Padmé gasps as if offended at the thought. "No, you have to try it!" Padmé exclaims, grabbing the whole bowl. "They're amazing. Some of the best fruit I've ever had." She holds the bowl out to Ahsoka who looks at her as though she's crazy. Nevertheless, Ahsoka hesitantly grabs a piece of the fruit and bites into it.

Ahsoka's expression was definitely interesting. "It's kind of, uh, creamy."

"It's strange, right? For a fruit?" I prod. Ahsoka nods in agreement.

"Oh, come on," Padmé groans. "Shuura is top notch."

My eyes narrow and my eyebrows furrow. "Is it though? Is it really? Fruit shouldn't be creamy. Tart, sure. Sweet, of course. Bitter, sometimes. Not creamy."

Padmé simply shakes her head. "No appreciation for exotic fruit." Ahsoka and I laugh at her reaction, so offended by our lack of delight towards the strange fruit. It's definitely something, alright, but I don't think I would consider shuura exotic.

It takes sixteen hours to get from Coruscant to Alderaan. While technically close compared to other planets, being near the Deep Core is dangerous, so it takes longer to travel around it.

We awake in the middle of the night to Ahsoka yelling. Ignoring my state of dress, I quickly exit my room and hurry to Padmé's quarters down the hall, following Captain Typho. "What's going on," Typho asks as we see Ahsoka with her lightsaber ready, standing on Padmé's bed.

Ahsoka, still panicked, glances around once more but concedes, "Nothing." Her voice and wide eyes betray her. She must of had a force vision. I step forward and offer my hand to help her off the bed. Ahsoka sheaths her saber. "False alarm. Forgive me, Senator." The padawan accepts my outstretched hand and steps off the bed. She then walks briskly from the room, probably embarrassed.

Typho, the guard who entered the room before us, and I look to Padmé. "Are you alright, milady?" Typho inquires.

"Yes, I'm fine," Padmé answers sternly, shaken from what just transpired.

I glance out the door and back at Padmé. "I'm going to check on her," I tell Padmé. "Get some rest." The senator nods, offering a grateful smile. Exiting the room, I go to Ahsoka's room and knock lightly on the door. "Ahsoka, it's Cattleya. Are you alright?"

Ahsoka opens the door, her eyes downcast. "I-I'm sorry for what happened. It, it was a mistake," she answers quietly.

I step forward and rest a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, may I come in?" I ask. She nods slowly and steps to the side, letting me through the doorway. The door closes behind me. With my hand on her upper back, I guide her to the cushioned bench on the other side of the small room. I watch her as we sit down, but she still doesn't look at me. My grip on her shoulder tightens a little to get her attention. Her wide eyes travel up to mine. "You are not in trouble. You are not hated. You are not blamed in any sense. You saw a vision, came to a conclusion, and did your duty, protecting the Senator.

You may have misread your vision. You may have come to the wrong conclusion. That doesn't mean you are completely wrong. It doesn't mean you are not a good Jedi. You acted promptly, selflessly, and that is all we can ask. Padmé will never think less of you for trying to protect her. Your only fault is not being wise and all-knowing. No one can be Master Yoda, and that's okay. Now stop second-guessing yourself. You did the right thing."

I take my hand from her shoulder, still looking sternly into Ahsoka's eyes. The Togruta takes in a deep breath and nods. "Thank you," she tells me.

I smile lightly. "It's my honor to help, Padawan." Then I stand, straighten my dress, and leave the room, returning to mine. What is it with Jedi thinking they should be without fault?


	31. Assassin: Part 2

The following morning, we land safely on Alderaan. I finish pinning my hair back, run my hands over my dress to smooth it, and meet Padmé in her quarters just as she is completing her makeup. I meet her gaze in the mirror. "I hope you're ready," I tell her, gazing at her with a knowing look.

She shakes her head, both worried and amused, but she doesn't reply to that. The senator straightens her back, holds her head high, and turns to me. After gesturing to the door, she says, "After you." We stand with Captain Typho, a few senate guards, and Ahsoka as the ramp opens. Walking towards the ship is Senator Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma, both amazing, good-hearted senators.

"Padmé!" Organa greets with his arms stretched open as Padmé goes towards him, reciprocating the gesture.

"Bail!" she exclaims, undoubtedly glad to see a friendly face to ease her nerves. A few droids follow behind her, carrying things with them. I stay by Typho's side since I'm not a dignitary. "It's so good to see you." They shake hands, relief seeping into her voice. "Thank you so much for hosting this conference. Dealing with the refugees of this war needs to be our number one priority." Without the senators from Naboo, Alderaan, and Chandrila, I have no idea what the state of this galaxy would be in.

"Absolutely," Bail agrees. "Your presence here is greatly appreciated." He extends his hand towards the opposite end of the platform. "Come. Senator Mothma and I will take you to your quarters."

As a group, we march forward towards the building. I glance behind me towards Ahsoka falling back. She catches my watch, so I jerk my head towards the group, prodding her to keep up. The padawan hops forward a bit to stay in line with me, but she continues glancing around at the surrounding area. Jedi, even when on duty, need to learn not to show their fear or worry. It simply makes everyone else feel wary and uncertain.

The inside is beautiful, obviously. Everything I have ever laid eyes on, on Alderaan has been stunning. They pride themselves in the peaceful aesthetic they have going for them.

C-3PO follows Padmé into a room with Organa and Mothma. At the uncertainty in Ahsoka's eyes, I rest my hand on her shoulder, staying outside the room with her, Typho catching on as well. "It will probably be a while, young one," I reveal. "Maybe to ease your nerves you should meditate. I've noticed O-" I caught myself. "I've noticed it helps when Jedi focus."

The Togruta didn't say anything, but she headed my words and sat cross-legged on the floor opposite from the door. Closing her eyes, I can visibly see a difference come over her. Barely a minute later she jumps up and looks at me. "What did you see?" I ask.

"I saw more, more clearly," Ahsoka replies.

I nod my head gently, recognizing the concern in her eyes. "Come in. Let's get Padmé." I lead her into the quarters Padmé has been given for her stay, Typho staying behind the padawan. The senators lounge on the couches, discussing how to proceed with the refugees. Stopping behind Padmé, I nod to Ahsoka, silently telling her it's okay.

Ahsoka takes a deep breath. The poor girl is still unsure of herself. "Senator, might I have a word with you in private?" she inquires politely.

Padmé, forever extremely observant, creases her eyebrows for a split second, glancing at the other senators. "Of course, Padawan Tano," Padmé concedes, standing. She turns to Mothma and Organa. "If you'll excuse me."

Both senators look confused yet still nod. Padmé joins Ahsoka, Typho, and I to the side. "I know I made a mistake last night," Ahsoka began, "but that doesn't mean the threat to you is any less." Ahsoka raises her hand unconsciously for emphasis.

The expression on Padmé's face softens. "I haven't lost faith in you, Ahsoka," Padmé reassures.

Ahsoka smiles gently, glancing at me before continuing. "I know, and I appreciate that."

Typho lifts his hand to get our attention. "I don't mean to interject, but now is not the time for this," he argues. "Senator Amidala must prepare for her summit."

Ahsoka shakes her head roughly, revealing just how sure she is of her vision this time. "But I believe the attempt on your life is going to happen tonight," Ahsoka says.

"What makes you so sure?" I ask, cutting in. "What did you see this time?"

The padawan raises her chin and recounts her experience outside. "My vision was much clearer this time. I could see more than usual. Even a location. It was a large room, you were giving a speech."

This time, the captain's interruption was much more forceful. He reaches his hand out and grabs Ahsoka's shoulder roughly. I immediately frown at him. "This room, could you recognize it if you saw it?" he questions.

"Typho," I warn, gently setting my hand on the padawan's back. I understand that he's simply trying to do his job of protecting Padmé, but Ahsoka is just a child. Captain Typho takes his hand away from her.

Ahsoka turns to me and gives me a small grin. "It's okay," she says. "I think I, I think I can recognize it."

Padmé nods and meets my eyes. "Can you entertain senators Organa and Mothma while we scope out the meeting rooms?" she asks.

I cock an eyebrow but nod. "Yes," I tell her. "Although you'll owe me one." Entertaining senators isn't exactly my favorite pastime, nor something I'm very good at.

My oldest friend grins broadly at me. "You already live with me, what more do you want?" she jokes. I roll my eyes, leaving their sides to join the company of two of the greatest senators this Republic has to offer. As I approach them, Padmé, Typho, and Ahsoka leave the room.

Bail looks at me as I appear next to him. "If I may ask, is everything okay? The padawan seemed like it was urgent," Organa notes diplomatically while most definitely watching my every tiny move to get a better understanding of what is happening. This is why I don't like spending time with senators and representatives very much. They are a little too good at knowing people.

"Padawan Tano simply brought up some urgent business Senator Amidala had left unattended," I answer. "I assure you, Padmé will return as quickly as possible, and she won't let you down at the summit."

Even Mon Mothma, I notice, has a hard time believing me. Bail's eyebrows raise slightly. "You know," he starts, glancing out the window across the Alderaan landscape, "I have known you for as long as I've known Miss Amidala. Never once have your excuses for her been believable." The red-haired Senator smiled at Bail's statement. His stern dark eyes stare deep into my soul as he gazes at me. "Now, Cattleya, what is your lady really doing?"

I don a polite smile. "Sir, you should know, I'm no longer employed by the senator," I reply.

"And you're stalling," Mothma cuts in. "We recognize a filibuster anywhere." I bite the inside of my cheek. Damn you, Senators. I think politics were easier when Padmé was Queen. "What is Senator Amidala up to?"

I sigh. Even Obi-Wan's stern look is nothing compared to two respectable senators. "Padawan Tano had a vision predicting an assassination attempt on Padmé," I reveal. Both senators frown at the revelation, but I lift my hand to stop them from asking questions. "Right now they are looking for the room Ahsoka saw in her vision so they can formulate a plan." Neither senator looked very happy, but they take my explanation and carry on with a more pleasant conversation. All the while I'm fearing for my friend's safety.

That night went smoothly at first. Guards were posted everywhere. Bail began talking, welcoming people to the summit, and then introducing Padmé. Looking as regal as always, she began her speech, but I simply could not focus on her words. Every word from her was important, and I knew they resonated with the members in attendance, but I could not process them. My worry for Padmé overcame my interest to listen. Most of my purpose in life has revolved around the senator from Naboo. Even with precautions, the bounty hunter could very well be successful. No, can't think like that. Padmé will live.

As soon as I think that statement, I notice that Ahsoka had left my side. Typho saw the empty space as well and looks at me with wide, worried eyes. Not even a few seconds later, a blaster bolt is heard and seen hitting Padmé.

"Padmé!" I can't help but exclaim as I rush to her side, lifting her head into my arms. The crowd gasps as they realize what happened. I press my cold hand against her neck, feeling the warm flesh thump beneath my fingers, indicating that she's alive. I look up at Typho as people gather around us. "Get a medic. Now." Smoke rises from Padmé's shoulder, and I spot blood. Bail is kneeling across from me as he sets his hand on Padmé's, also feeling her light pulse.

Barely any time passes for a medical droid to show, and Padmé is taken to her quarters. Only Organa and I are allowed into the bedroom. The droid works quickly to patch the wound, telling us she will be perfectly fine as he is doing so. Once the droid leaves, Ahsoka hurries in, looking extremely guilty. "Padmé, I'm sorry," she says.

"For what Ahsoka?" Padmé asks. "You did all you could."

"Did you find the assassin?" Bail inquires, causing Ahsoka to turn to him.

"She ran off before I could get her," Ahsoka answers. My hand makes its way to her shoulder, wrapping my arm around her in comfort.

"She?" Bail notes.

"Yes, she," Ahsoka replies with surety. Ahsoka looks to Padmé, still laying on the bed. "I am positive now that it is Aurra Sing who is out to get you. Please return to Coruscant immediately, for your own safety."

"Padmé, I agree with the padawan," Organa interjects.

"And you know I do as well," I add. I kind of agreed with the padawan the entire time, but Padmé is sometimes too stubborn for her own good.

Bail nods in agreement. "It is far too dangerous for you to give your speech tonight."

Padmé tries to sit up a little but stops at my unforgiving glare. "If someone wants me dead, they will follow me wherever I go," Padmé says.

The young Togruta still tries her best. "But you know my visions are all mixed up. What if what I saw was the attempt that just happened."

"Padmé, I'm not willing to gamble with your life," Bail tells her. "I should have called it off the moment Cattleya had told me of the padawan's visions."

Despite the leeway Ahsoka had been making with swaying Padmé to leave, she takes a new direction, shaking off my arm as she leans forward and glances quickly between the rest of us. "Wait a minute. I think I have a way we can get around putting you in jeopardy and have you attend the conference."

I grin. "Those plans are always perfect for the senator." It was Padmé's turn to roll her eyes.

Ahsoka turns to me. "You have experience acting at the senator, right?"

Padmé sits up, startled, and still in pain. "No!" she exclaims, realizing the plan already. Sadly for Padmé, I knew the plan as well. Ignoring Padmé, I turn to the padawan and nod, ready. Anything for milady. "I told you no more risks."

My dark eyes stared into the same shade of Padmé's. "And I gave you my word that I would do anything to protect you, handmaiden or not."

I don Padmé's signature silver cloak, against Padmé's wishes. Walking into the summit room, there was deafening applause from the crowd as I walk towards the front table with guards, Typho, Bail, and Ahsoka surrounding me. My hair is elaborately braiding, hanging down under the hood shadowing my face. The earpiece is heavy in my ear as I hear Padmé giving me words of strife and comfort. She's definitely something.

I recite every word perfectly as Padmé says them into the mic piece playing her words into my ear. Everything goes smoothly until Ahsoka runs from the room, followed by Typho and two guards. I ignore and quell my worry as I continue my duty. "And if you strike my voice down, know that a chorus of thousands shall rise up in its place," I repeat perfectly, imitating the strength in her voice. "For you have no dominion over the righteous. We are the defenders of truth."

Her voice stops, so I end the speech. The audience takes the sign of completion and applauds, louder than the one they had greeted us with. Bail concludes the summit and we hurry to find Ahsoka and Padmé as the padawan had not returned to the room with Typho.

As Bail and I enter the room, we spot two guards handcuffing the infamous bounty hunter Aurra Sing with Padmé and Ahsoka safely on the other side of the room.


	32. Pursuit of Peace & Senate Murders

The size of my belly only grew as time passed slowly, as the war dragged on. I spent a lot of time with Padmé and the other handmaidens, but as my stomach grew bigger, Padmé allowed my company less and less as she traveled, even to the Senate Building. It was frustrating, but I understand why.

Even when Padmé was assaulted and almost killed yet again, I couldn't help. Especially then, Padmé made me stay in the apartment with Moteé and Ellé, swapping my primary company with Teckla. I'm sure Teckla would prefer to be with her children as an attendant on Naboo instead of aiding Padmé on Coruscant, but she said she didn't mind since it meant making more money for her family.

Then Senator Organa was attacked. Teckla informed us over the holo as Padmé was changing her clothes. She told us that Padmé was going to take Bail's place in the senate and give a speech before the voting of the newest bill. Together, Moteé, Ellé, and I sat on the veranda and watched as Padmé spoke with all of her heart in order to defeat the troop increase bill.

"Teckla Minnau," Padmé begins, undoubtedly causing confusion among the senators, but I immediately know where she is going with it. Teckla talks about her family often. While she tries not to discuss their struggles, it is obvious in her voice occasionally. "Teckla is one of my aides. Like so many of the people, we tell ourselves that we're here to serve, Teckla lives in a district that rarely has electricity and running water as a result of the war. Her children can now only bathe every two weeks, and they have no light in which to read or study at night. The Republic has always funded these basic services, but now there are those who would divert the money to the war with no thought for what the people need to survive. If not for people like Teckla and her children, who are we fighting for?

"My people, your people, all of our people. This war is meant to save them from suffering, not increase it. I support our brave soldiers whether they come from the clone factories or any of the thousands of systems loyal to the Republic. But if we continue to impoverish our people, it is not on the battlefield where Dooku will defeat us, but in our own homes. Therefore, it is our duty or our responsibility to preserve the lives of those around us by defeating this bill."

As the holo turns off, I hear applause erupt in the background. I'm so proud of her. I look at Moteé and Ellé who are sitting to my right. "You know, I often joke about what I'm going to do with a child, but I'm pretty sure I already know what it's like to have a daughter," I tell them.

They both giggle at my words. "It does feel like that sometimes, doesn't it?" Moteé replies.

"If I have children, I can only hope that they'll be as brave as Padmé," Ellé adds.

Padmé came home soon after the speech, Moteé and Ellé in the middle of cooking dinner: no meat. The moment we saw Padmé, we beamed. My grin stretches from ear to ear as I hurry over to her. "I'm so proud of you," I say as I embrace my favorite senator.

Padmé laughs and shakes her head a little. "Thank you, Leya," she returns as we break away from the hug. "It's been a long few days though, so I'm going to go relax on the couch." She grabs my hand and pulls me with her. "You should as well. It looks like your stomach grew a lot in the past day." I gape at her. Excuse me?

In the following days, I practically begged Padmé to let me join her at the Senate Building. While I would be extremely bored, I also missed seeing Padmé in her element. For three consecutive days, she said no. But on the fourth day, she caved.

"All right," Padmé sighs. "You can join me. I swear you are more stubborn than a nerf who found the perfect area of grass." I smile at her statement, taking pride in my stubbornness. Sometimes it's bad, but at least I usually know when I should not fight back.

When we got to her office, I spent most of my time staring out the window as Padmé met with members of the Loyalist Committee before a meeting with the Senate. Being in the Senate Building is not glamorous or typically dangerous, except for that time when we were held hostage by bounty hunters. But first, Padmé wrapped up a holo call with a senator. "Yes, of course, Senator. Thank you for telling me yourself," Padmé tells him. "I completely understand." She ends the calls and stands, placing a datapad with Threepio.

"Did we lose someone else's vote?" asks Lolo Purs, an aide to Senator Onaconda Farr, who sits on one of the couches next to Mon Mothma.

"Senator Stonk, worried about public opinion. But, he wants us to know how very sorry he is." Padmé replies, joining them.

"'Sorry' doesn't get us votes," Lolo points out, folding her arms across her chest. Well, Lolo, neither does just sitting around. At least Padmé's trying.

"We'll get votes," Senator Farr began, pouring himself a glass, "when in your speech you convince people to stand up for what they know is right."

Padmé sighs lightly. "I hope you're right, uncle. You've been doing an amazing job rallying votes to our side."

Lolo adds something in Rodian, but I don't understand it. I may speak more than Basic, but Rodian is not one of my languages. "Perhaps I am the most influential man on Rodia, Lolo," he replies to his aide. He doesn't sound particularly pleased though. "But after all the mistakes I've made, peace is what matters to me now."

The sound of footsteps drew my attention. Bail Organa had hurried to the door. "Senator Amidala, we are ready for your speech now," the Alderaanian senator pronounces. "It's time." He dawns an encouraging smile even though Padmé looks uneasy.

"We'll see you in the chamber, Senator Amidala," Mon Mothma says, departing the room with Lolo, Farr, and Organa.

"Good luck, Padmé," Lolo adds. The group leaves the room and starts to the chamber without Padmé.

Padmé pauses at the door and looks to me. I quickly join her, leaving my spot at the window. "You'll do great, Padmé," I reassure her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You've given plenty of speeches. What's one more?"

She offers me a small smile. "I guess I'll never quite get used to it." Padmé nods her head towards the door. "Come on."

We catch up with the group. Mon Mothma was noticeably absent. Farr is the first one to notice her. "There you are. I was worried you would stay in your office," Farr joked with a light chuckle. I resist my own laugh as Padmé walks in step with him. "It is quite exciting."

"Exciting isn't exactly the word I would use," Padmé replies. Her stomach must be bouncing around. "I think terrifying is more appropriate."

Farr raises his hand to Organa. "Pay her no mind, Senator Organa. Even as a girl, Padmé downplayed her strengths. It helps her maintain the element of surprise." She does it all the time, Farr, more than you're aware of.

Padmé shakes her head lightly as she turns around and looks at her "uncle". "And I learned it from you. See you inside, Senators." Padmé, C-3PO, and I walk onto the platform together.

Her speech started out strong, as always. Her words were a perfect mixture of heaviness, despair, and hope. She truly is an artist with words. "The creation of more warriors will not end this war. The financial costs alone will bankrupt and cripple the Republic. By adding more clones to the conflict we are only escalating destruction, not winning the war. Which is why we must vote for this resolution, to promote more diplomacy and to bring an end to this killing and hatred." Applause erupts at her words. Anyone with a brain knows she's right.

The hover platform glides back into place. I notice Padmé's smile on her face. She is pleased. That's a hard thing to do sometimes. However, her grin disappears the moment we turn around to leave the chamber. Senator Mee Deechi, from Umbara, stands outside the chamber.

"That was quite a moment, my dear," he compliments. His phrasing and tone of voice make him sound extremely creepy, but Padmé ignores it and thanks him. Threepio and I follow Padmé passed Deechi. "Oh, it wasn't a compliment." Deechi, being even stranger, follows us down the hall. "You shouldn't make speeches like that. It's unpatriotic."

The only thing unpatriotic within the Senate right now is trying to bankrupt the Republic. Whether you want to continue the war or not, causing harm to the Republic is what is unpatriotic, sleemo.

Senator Amidala doesn't take his words well either. "The only thing I find unpatriotic is your warmongering," she says matter-of-factly without halting or faltering, leaving Deechi in the dust. She was taught well. Onaconda Farr joins us as we return to Padmé's office. It's time to celebrate.

C-3PO walks around with drinks, skipping over me. Any other time, I'd be mildly offended. Bail and I make pleasant conversation regarding the next Alderaanian holiday, but we're interrupted by the Senator of Kamino, Halle Burtoni. "What a novel idea," Burtoni says. I'm not sure what Padmé had said to elicit that statement, but if Burtoni agrees with it, I'm against it. "Imagine that, Amidala's actually making sense for once in her life." My jaw clenches in response to her insufferable words. She picks up the bottle of wine from the platter Threepio is holding.

"Senator Burtoni," Padmé greets, the dislike in her voice obvious. "This is a private conversation."

"Private conversation or Separatist conspiracy?" Burtoni asks. Excuse me? If anything is a Separatist conspiracy, it's the fact that Kamino had an army primed and ready for the Republic before the war even started.

"How dare you?" Lolo exclaims, rather more pointedly and more aggressive than anyone else would be. "We are not pro-Separatist. We want to end the war." Mon Mothma gestures for the aide to calm down.

"Committing more troops to the frontlines will not allow diplomacy resume," Padmé cuts in. Thankfully, since Lolo isn't exactly the best person to stand toe-to-toe with a creepy senator.

"Diplomacy failed the Republic long ago," Burtoni tells her.

Mothma, to her diplomatic nature, interrupts, "Senators, please."

"Senator Burtoni," Farr says, drawing everyone's attention, "the Kaminoans may have bartered their creation of the clones into a seat in the Galactic Senate, but this does not give you free rein." Burtoni backs away as Farr advances towards her. The coward is no match for someone who is willing to stand against her intimidation. "Thank you for visiting, Senator. We'd like to continue our meeting now if you don't mind."

Trying to keep what little dignity she has, she stops in front of the door. "Enjoy your moment in the spotlight, senators. This war will not end soon." Her threat is unsettling, but if anyone is going to shake it off, it's the Loyalist Committee.

"Well, we must be doing something right if we rattled Senator Burtoni," Padmé says lightly.

"What matters if that we've made great strides in our fight against this bill," Mothma agrees. "Ono, you've done a wonderful job leading the effort."

"I'm only trying to do what's right," Farr replies. His expression went downcast. "I only wish I'd tried doing that a long time ago." I keep forgetting he wasn't always the best uncle Padmé could ask for.

Mothma rests her hand on his shoulder. "You're doing it now."

Bail raises his glass. "To victory and an end to this war!" he cheers.

"To victories," Padmé says. The senators and Lolo clink their glasses as I smile at them at Padmé's side. I kind of miss wine.

Then Farr begins to sway. "Oh, my heart," he groans. We all look to him as he starts to gasp. "I can't breathe."

"Uncle, what is it?" Padmé asks. Her question is too late as Farr's glass slips through his fingers and he collapses. "Ono!" Padmé and Bail kneel beside him. "It's his heart! Please, someone, get help." Mothma hurries from the room. I kneel on the opposite side of Farr as Padmé pulls him into her lap. It's a sad day for the galaxy when one of its best senators dies.


	33. Senate Murders: Part 2

The next day is a nice ceremony for the late senator. I attend with Padmé to provide support. Her uncle is now dead. She is devastated. She needs someone who knows her better than anyone to help her get through this without breaking down. Yeah, we've seen people die, but no one who was as close to her as Ono was.

Ono's male Rodian aide, Silood, stands behind Ono's casket and gives a eulogy about him. Jedi, Senators, and Representatives alike are all in attendance. Even Duchess Satine of Mandalore. I stand tall by Padmé's side, but not as tall as I would like because of Mace Windu and Yoda's presence. Jedi can sense life and I don't want to give them any reason to see if I'm pregnant. Granted, their first suspicion probably wouldn't be that Obi-Wan is the father.

"And we are all aware that Onaconda was a flawed man," the Silood proclaimed. "He knew better than anyone of his own mistakes." Like joining the Separatists for a short while. "But he never compromised his principles, and what he did, he did for his people. Their needs always came first." That is most likely why Padmé loved him so dearly, despite his treachery during the beginning of the war. The casket lid darkens and hovers through the line of soldiers, who give their farewell as the casket floats onto the ship in order to be brought to Rodia.

Bail Organa turns to Padmé as she watches Ono's casket. "Senator, if you need anything-" he began, but Padmé cut him off.

"What we need is to get his resolution passed." Padmé's hard look of determination sold it for Bail. The docking bay door closes and the ship slowly rises up from the platform. The engines whirr as they work to bring the ship off of Coruscant.

Padmé then spots Lolo, Ono's other aide and a Representative, standing off to the side alone as the other attendees depart. She goes to comfort Lolo as I stand by Bail. But Padmé isn't gone for long before one of the Senate guards approaches the Senator and Representative. A flash of worry graces Padmé's delicate features as she and Lolo follow to guards. "Wait in my office," Padmé tells me as they walk passed.

I glance up at Bail before watching Padmé carry on. The interaction did not sit well with Bail either. His usual strong expression was contorted with suspicion. "Would you like an escort?" Bail asks. I resist the urge to chuckle lightly for fear that he would not take it well, but ever since the assassination attempt for Padmé on Alderaan, Bail has been oddly protective of both Padmé and me.

"Yes, please," I reply and we begin to make our way off the platform before Bail and I are intercepted by a guard as well.

"Chancellor Palpatine requests your presence in his office," the guard states. Bail began to go with him. "Both of you." I glance up at Bail once again, but even he looks confused. We oblige the guard and follow him to the Chancellor's office, right behind Padmé and Lolo.

Police droids, Mon Mothma, Chancellor Palpatine, and Palpatine's aides were all in attendance. Padmé took one look at the assembled group and asks, "What's happened?"

"I'm afraid, my friends, that Lieutenant Divo here has some questions about Senator Farr," Palpatine explains as he turns to a short man who I had not noticed before.

As soon as the man began speaking, I wanted to hit him. "Do you know of anyone who, uh. . . uh, how to put this? Hated Senator Farr? Enough to kill him?" My eyes widen, as does Bail's.

"What?" Padmé exclaims.

The Lieutenant is not fazed. "I'll need to find out who wanted to hurt Senator Farr-actually, kill him would be more accurate, what with him being dead." Bail stays standing as Padmé, Lolo, and I take seats on the couches with Mon Mothma.

"No one wanted him dead," Lolo states as she sits down. "Everyone loved him."

"Well, that's obviously not true, or I wouldn't be here and he would," Divo replies.

"Lieutenant," Bail says, drawing the officer's attention, "even Ono's political enemies respected him. We need time to deal with this situation."

While Bail's statement was diplomatic and marred with patience, Divo did not appreciate it. "Time, time, there's no time for time." Divo gets increasingly more aggressive with each word. "A murderer is on the loose, and it's my job to find him."

He starts mumbling something, but Padmé clears her throat. "What makes you think it was murder?" she asks. A fair question. Everyone in the room thought Ono was having a heart attack. But Divo simply looks at Padmé as though she was dumb.

"Poison, of course. The politicians' preferred method." He walks towards the window, followed closely by a small droid. "Found a chemical in his bloodstream, killed him right away. It's an obvious case. Politicians always have something to hide, and it always comes back to haunt them." Every politician in the room has the decency to look uncomfortable. The Lieutenant is not wrong, but he obviously has something against politicians. Divo pauses before looking up at the room. "Am I right?"

No one volunteers anything and Divo laughs. "Oh, look who I'm asking: a room full of politicians." He grabs one of the datapads his droid helper was holding and saunters back towards the group. "So one of Farr's secrets must have, uh, resurfaced."

"Ono had no secrets," Padmé says with absolute surety. I want to tell her to just not talk, but that would make her and I look suspicious. "That's not it. Perhaps someone was upset about the clone-troop bill currently on the floor. It's very controversial."

Divo did not look convinced. "Thank you, Senator. . . Amidala, is it? But I already have my theory, and I'll follow my hunch if you don't mind." What is it? That someone in this room did it? Sure, we were all at the party where Ono keeled over, except Palpatine and his attendants of course, but that does not mean someone in the Loyalist Committee would kill another in the committee. They are all working towards the same goal. "After all, I am the inspector. You're the senator. So I'll handle the inspecting, and you can stick to the-the "senating". Good day." Divo bows slightly to the group before leaving, followed by the police droids.

The three senators, Lolo, and I head to Padmé's office together. "Who would wish Onaconda harm?" Mon Mothma proposes. Probably Deechi or Burtoni would be my guess, but I did not voice my opinion out loud.

Lolo rubs her arm, not meeting any of the senators' eyes. "What if it's the bill?" she asks. "What if we're all being targeted?" We better not all be getting targeted. Padmé has been the subject of too many assassination attempts. And I don't think anyone would dare try to kill Bail or Mon. They're too high risk, even for senators.

"Speculation gets us nowhere," Bail cuts in. "There is work to do. We should double our efforts on the vote. It will be even harder with Ono gone."

"No." Padmé shakes her head. "No. We should delay the vote."

"But why?" Mothma asks.

"No one will give the vote their full attention until they know what's happened to Ono," Padmé explains as we enter her office.

Bail did not like it, but he understood her reasoning. "Well, maybe I can put a motion on the floor. I don't think anyone will object, given the circumstances."

"Good." Padmé turns around. "Then we'll have time to conduct our own investigation." I want to groan or sigh, but nothing I say will change her mind.

"Detective Divo specifically asked us not to interfere," Mothma argues.

"Well, he didn't exactly inspire confidence, did he?" Padmé counters. "He didn't know Ono. We did. We'll have a far easier time looking into this than detective Divo will."

"Running around could disrupt our coalition," Bail adds.

"Yet you still seem determined to see this through," Mothma continues.

"Indeed, I am," Padmé says.

Bail turns to me. "And you? What do you think?"

I shake my head and raise my hands slightly. "I've learned to just follow her lead and try not to argue as much as long as it won't get her into physical danger."

Mon sighs as she looks from me back to Padmé. "And I. . . don't suppose you'd consider bringing Captain Typho with you."

Padmé shakes her head. "No. I'd rather do this quietly."

"Then perhaps, Senator Organa, you should accompany her," Mon Mothma says before looking at me. "No offense, but you aren't the best liar." I simply shrug. I'm not going to argue with that assessment.

Bail smiles lightly. "I think that's an excellent idea."

All the while, Padmé is the one offended. "I don't need a guardian."

"Of course not, my dear," Mon soothes. "Think of it as precautionary."

"Don't worry. I won't get in your way," Bail assures.

Padmé took no time to think it over. "Very well. I have no objections." Spoken like a true negotiator. I feel like I'm in court. "And I know exactly where to start." Then she took off, leaving Bail to bow to the rest of us and follow her out.

I wait in Padmé's office as she runs around with Bail. I spend my time cleaning what was leftover from the party the other day as well as dust the room. Then I spend my time reading holobooks. Sadly, most were based on real events and not fictional, so I had a hard time finding one that was actually interesting. Mon and Lolo had left me to my own thoughts and devices. Shortly after I started reading, Padmé messaged me and told me to head back to her apartment. Apparently, she and Bail have spoken to Deechi and Burtoni and they had actually gotten intel. While extremely sketchy, I wanted to puke because of an aide passing by the office with food, so I decided to heed her words.

I walk into Padmé's apartment and immediately head for my own bed.


	34. Senate Murders: Part 3

My restful sleep did not last long. Padmé shakes me awake while calling my name. I stare up groggily at her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Get dressed," she says. "We have to go to the Senate Building." At the urgency in her voice, I rise quickly and change into the first dress I see. As I pull back my hair, I exit my room and see Padmé waiting there with two guards.

I glance at the guards before settling on my friend. "What did you do?" I ask, hoping to get some answers this time.

We follow the guards to the speeder platform. "Senator Deechi was killed," she says.

"What?" My head whips around to her as we climb into the speeder, the two guards sitting upfront.

"He was stabbed," Padmé explains. "He gave Bail and I information about Ono meeting at the docks, so we went down there to have a look. Bail and I were attacked. Then we went back to see Deechi, but the killer had already gotten to him. Now Lieutenant Divo is gathering the Loyalist Committee to my office in the Senate Building."

The wind whips what strands of my hair were left out of the bun. "But I'm not in the committee."

Padmé shakes her head and takes my hand. "No, but you were at the party." That statement isn't foreboding at all.

The rest of the ride is quiet. The walk through the lobby is quiet. The elevator ride is quiet. The senator's office is quiet. Lolo and Mon are seated in two of the lounge chairs while Bail is waiting next to the Mon. Bail seems physically relieved to see Padmé and me when we enter, but none of us speak. We only wait in silence for Divo.

The moment the office doors open again, Divo is already speaking. "The killer is obviously targeting the leadership," he states, swaggering through the entrance followed by two police droids and his droid attendant. "You must stay here under my protection."

"Why?" Lolo asks. "So the killer can take us all out at once?" The irritation in her voice was obvious as she gets up from her chair and takes a few steps forward.

Mon rises as well, but to pacify Lolo. "I don't quite understand why a handmaiden has to be here as well then," Mothma adds quietly. I'm here to bring drinks and entertainment, of course. I'm probably here so he can see if I'm the murderer.

"Oh, that's preposterous," Divo replies. "The handmaiden is here so someone can try and quell Senator Amidala's natural curiosity. But even if the killer did get through my security, it's very unlikely that all of you would end up dead." Divo speaks so nonchalantly that every time he says anything even remotely morbid, it makes people want to tear their hair out.

His statement did not sit well with Lolo. "We are far too easy a target sitting here. I am leaving."

"No, you can't leave, Lolo," Padmé says rushing forward to placate the Rodian. "I think, in this instance, the inspector is right."

Lolo shakes her head angrily. "Out of my way," she says to the detective.

Divo raises his hand, motioning for the police droids not to do anything. He sighs and turns to Padmé. "Who else knew you were going to the docks?"

"Just Senator Burtoni. She was the only other one in the room with us," Padmé answers.

"Burtoni, eh?" Divo rubs his chin, but in a more irritating way than Obi-Wan. At least Obi is attractive when he's thinking. Divo exits the room with that last thought.

I take a seat in a lounge chair as Padmé goes to the window. Bail follows her over, but they don't have much time for conversation as Divo returns simply a few minutes later and speaks to Mon. I rest my head on my hand. Why does this have to be so stressful? Padmé's first few years as a senator were so calm. And now it is like a nightmare. Assassinations, murders, warmongering, and I'm pregnant.

Then Lolo comes in screaming. She leans on the door frame. "Help!" she exclaims. While I do sit up, it is not in concern. I've seen plenty of people in crisis, and this isn't it. Lolo breathes heavily as she enters the room, glancing at the hallway. "I have been attacked. She's over there. She tried to kill me." Lolo embraces Mon Mothma who actually looks as though she believes Lolo. Divo just looks annoyed. "Senator Burtoni. She jumped me. She-she's in the east wing corridor. Hurry!"

"Guards, go!" Divo orders.

I glance back at Padmé who also looks skeptical, but she doesn't want to be. I rise from the chair slowly and follow the group. Padmé rests a hand on my shoulder as we enter a room. Senator Burtoni is already speaking to Divo while in handcuffs. "You're insane. I didn't kill anyone," Burtoni says. This is the first time I have every actually seen her look even the slightest bit concerned. "Last thing I remember, I was walking to my office. Then I woke up here." This is also the first time I've ever seen her be completely honest. Convenient, but seemingly honest.

"Senator Lolo has a very different story," Divo informs the Kaminoan. "She says you attacked her."

"Attacked her?" Burtoni repeats. "Lolo?" Burtoni turns to the Rodian and chuckles as Lolo flinches and hides behind Padmé. "If I ever attack someone, I hope it'll be someone mildly important." She's got a point. Burtoni is not the type of person to risk their wellbeing to harm someone who isn't worth their time.

"Someone like. . . Senator Farr?" Divo offers.

Now Burtoni is looking a little annoyed. "Ono was a harmless bug. I wouldn't bother killing him. And Deechi was my ally."

Divo turns around. "I've been thinking about how you were in Senator Amidala's office right before Farr died."

"So what?"

The detective wasn't done yet. "And I've been thinking about how you were in Deechi's office to hear about that meeting at the docks, a meeting I think Farr had with you."

Burtoni is now panicking. "It wasn't me!" she exclaims. "You have no proof."

Divo holds out his datapad to the droid attendant, who switches it with another. "No? I have this." He holds the datapad high. "I ordered an extensive forensic report on Farr as soon as he died. The poison which killed Farr only affects Rodian blood, and it was developed by Kaminoan scientists." Oddly convenient. Seems more like someone is framing Burtoni for the murder. Burtoni is not stupid enough to use a poison that her own people manufactured. And also, why didn't it kill Lolo if she had some of the wine, as well?

"But. . . that's. . . I didn't kill him!"

Divo points an accusatory finger at her. "You're Kaminoan. You had access to the poison." Circumstantial. "That's motive, means, and opportunity. Guards?" The police droids start towards Burtoni.

"But the scan must be wrong," Padmé says. "If the poison was in all our drinks, Lolo would have died too." Thank you, Padmé. Someone is thinking. My head jerks up in realization. It was Lolo.

"What?" Divo whips around.

"She's Rodian," Padmé spells out. "She'd have been poisoned too. . ." Lolo gains a look of concern and worry. It was Lolo. She killed Ono. "Unless she didn't drink. But you drank, right, Lolo?" Padmé didn't look at the Rodian. But Lolo's increasingly hostile expression confirmed my suspicion. "Lolo, you didn't drink, did you?"

Lolo brought out a small pistol and pointed it at Padmé's head. "You're right." Of course, she's right. And now she's in danger again. My hand twitches as I realize I don't have a blaster. "I should have pretended to drink. All right, you're coming with me for insurance." Lolo grasps Padmé's shoulder and pulls the senator with her.

The Rodian slowly backs towards the door with Padmé in her clutches. I don't know what the Lolo expects to gain since this is a secure government building. She won't make it very far, even with Padmé as a hostage. "Why did you kill Ono?" Padmé asks her.

"He brought war to my planet."

"No!" Padmé jerks forward, but Lolo keeps her grip. "He made a mistake, Lolo."

"Which everyone seemed to forget, including you." No one forgot. Ono has simply been bending over backward to try and make things right. I watch the two make it to the door, but I'm not worried. Lolo spins Padmé around, making Padmé face her, continuing to point the blaster pistol. "I didn't. Did you honestly think he had the moral right to lead us after he betrayed us?" He did a better job than you.

"He was sorry."

"He was weak. We needed someone with strength to stand against this war. I tried to scare him at the docks, but he wouldn't go away, so I removed him." I glance around at the others in the room and see that only Mon Mothma seems concerned, but even she seems more concerned for Lolo's line of thinking and actions than Padmé's wellbeing. Anyone with a brain knew nothing was going to happen to Padmé at this point in time. She's probably going to die in action or something. Then Divo starts typing on his datapad. "And when I heard Deechi knew about that meeting, he had to go too."

The doors burst open to reveal two police droids. "Halt," they echo. I take a peek at the datapad to see the command screen for the police droids. The only time Divo has done something right. "Put down your weapon." Lolo didn't even have time to comply as Padmé smacks it out of her hand and punches her in the face.

Lolo collapses on the floor, unconscious as a huge grin spreads across my face. That's my girl. I contain my laughter though since this is a serious situation. Bail, Mon, and I join Padmé and she hugs me and Mon. Bail places a hand on Padmé's shoulder to show his support. At least this series of murders is over.

The next day was the Senate vote on the clone trooper bill. Everyone submits there votes, as I sit in the platform with Padmé and one of her guards. The silence is tense as Palpatine reads the verdict. "With the final votes tallied," he begins, "let it be known that the motion to stop the creation of more clone troopers has failed, and the continued manufacturing of clone troopers shall proceed as scheduled."

Padmé's head bowed in dismay. I can't say I'm glad or sad. I don't quite think the Separatists will listen to negotiation, but at the same time, the conflict needs to end, sooner rather than later so our lives can resume and people can stop dying for a needless war. And maybe then I can actually see Obi-Wan.


	35. If I Never Get the Chance

Things settled down quickly after the resolution of Oncaconda Farr's death and murder investigation. Everything except Padmé's grief and determination for the war to end. It is disheartening to see Padmé close herself off and solely focus on work. Except for today of all days.

It isn't even a special day. I'm now about six, almost seven months along. Things are going all right in the Senate. The war effort seems to be going well. There haven't been any assassination attempts recently. So I don't understand why Padmé is so focused on cleaning and making dinner. I watch from the couch as Padmé rushes around the apartment with Teckla, Dormé, Ellé, and Moteé. I would be running around too if Padmé didn't force me to sit on the couch every time I tried to get up. It is honestly getting on my nerves. And every once in awhile, one of the handmaidens walks over with a new glass of water. I have to pee.

Standing up is a struggle, but I manage and am almost immediately assaulted by Moteé. "Sit," she orders.

"No," I argue, folding my arms across my chest.

Her gaze is stern as she raises an eyebrow. "You may be pregnant, but I will shove you back on that couch."

My stare matches hers. "Well, go ahead if you wanna clean up piss."

Moteé's expression immediately lightens. "Oh! If that's the case, come on." She grabs my arm and leads me to the bathroom.

"Do I really need an escort to the bathroom? It's just the bathroom."

She pats my arm. "Oh, honey, we're just making sure you don't exert too much energy."

My face contorts into a slightly worried, slightly weirded out expression. "I barely ever do anything. You four haven't let me do anything in at least a month."

"Hey, those senate murders were scary stuff." I roll my eyes at her but don't reply as I enter the bathroom. The moment I exit, I'm led back to the living room. Are they keeping me in the living room to keep an eye on me? They've got to be planning something.

As I read a holobook, I put my feet up on the ottoman and rest my hand on my stomach. After a few minutes of peacefully reading, my belly seemed to rumble. I had grown accustomed to the feeling though, so I knew exactly what was happening. It wasn't gas or indigestion. It was my baby kicking. As the days go by, the more active he or she seems to be. Or I could simply be becoming more aware. Probably just more aware.

I move my hand to where the baby kicked and smile lightly. As Teckla passes by, she notices and gasps. "Did he kick?" she asks.

I nod. "Are you so sure the baby is a he?" I ask in return.

"Well, mostly," Teckla answers. "It seems a little too active to be a girl, but considering its mother, the baby very well could be a little girl." She looks at me accusingly and I simply shrug. It's hard to make me sit still, I understand that. Whether my child is male or female, they're going to be an active kid. With a handmaiden as their mom and a Jedi as their dad, it'll be hard to make the kid lazy. "I'm still holding out for a baby boy though."

I chuckle at her wish. "Are you five ever going to tell me what you are up to? Something is going on, and I want to know what it is." Teckla simply smiles and rushes away once more. I groan, annoyed at the girls, but I return to the book.

After an hour of reading, Ellé and Moteé enter the living room with grins on their faces. They both grasp my arms and help me off the couch. Together, they lead me to the patio. My eyes widen at the decorations and food laid out. Dormé fluffs a pillow before setting it on the blanket on the floor. Padmé and Teckla stand to the side with huge smiles.

"What is going on?" I ask but receive no answer as Moteé and Ellé place me on one of the patio couches. Then the group leaves me. Strange, but okay. I look around at all the blanket and pillows placed strategically on the floor, with lights strung up and a small fire going in the brazier. The only type of food that seems to be missing is meat. Oh, how I miss a nice roast.

As soon as I hear footsteps, I turn my head around quickly, meaning to mouth off to Padmé, but someone else graces my sight. Obi-Wan is practically pushed out onto the patio as I spot Padmé running away behind him.

I nod to myself as I realize what they have done. But nonetheless, I stand with a smile. Obi-Wan offers me the same smile in return, the smile of content. His hair is the same length as the last time I had seen him, except now it was seemingly adorned with a few gray hairs. The war is hard on him, but it hasn't lessened how I feel about him. I can stare at him for hours. Instead of staring though, I rush forward to embrace him. He meets me halfway.

His strong arms wrap around my torso, bringing me as close to him as possible with my stomach in the way. My face burrows in his cloak. His breathing is steady, which helps me relax in his arms. It's calming and peaceful.

"It's so good to see you," I mumble into his shoulder.

His head rests on mine. "I missed you," Obi replies. I can feel his fingers lightly tracing the small of my back. This is nice, just having him back. "I see that Senator Amidala spared no expense." We let go of each other and gaze at the decorated space around us.

"Well, if I'm ever certain of one thing, it's that Padmé has a flair for style."

Obi-Wan laughs and wraps his arm around me, placing a kiss on my head. "I am starved though. Army rations have no taste." His hand finds its way to mine and he leads me to the blankets. Sitting on the ground is a hassle to get to, but once sitting, it was nice and comfortable. The million pillows and blankets probably help.

"Did Anakin tell Padmé that you two returned from a mission? Is that why I didn't know about all this?" I ask, waving my hand to the general surroundings.

"I suppose so." Obi-Wan picks up a piece of bread. "They don't exactly hide their relationship well. I'm fairly certain Anakin still does not know that I know."

I snort, grabbing some fruit. "I'm not at all surprised."

A silence infiltrates the air as Obi-Wan gazes at me. His gaze isn't cynical or patronizing, and the silence isn't uncomfortable. I'm unsure how to break the silence, or even if I want it broken. It is nice to simply have him here. But he decides to end it. "How are you?" Obi asks.

"I'm alright," I answer. "Could be better. Being pregnant is exhausting. I can't do anything without Padmé and co. freaking out."

"Only you would find having everything done for you exhausting," Obi-Wan points out.

I pause before replying. "Okay, the very state of pregnancy is exhausting. It seems like I have to pee at least every hour. And I can barely bend over to put shoes on."

"It sounds like you don't have to put shoes on yourself with the others around." I push Obi-Wan lightly and he laughs. Ever the joker. I halt in my movement as my stomach moves. Obi notices the change in my demeanor. "What?" Instead of answering, I grab his hand and place it on my belly, a big smile spreading across my face. Perfect timing, baby. "What are you-" He stops speaking when he realizes what's happening. I watch his expression closely. His eyes widen comically, but he doesn't move. "That's-" All he could get was a word out, but I nod, understanding his question. That's the baby. Our baby. Another moment passed before he smiled as well. His perfect smile graces his features as he looks at me and looks at my stomach.

"Guess the baby knew you were here." I lace my fingers with his.

Obi-Wan holds on to my hand tightly and brings it to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. "You have no idea how much joy this brings me, how much joy you bring me. This war sucks the life out of everything it touches, and I don't want it to do that to you."

I offer him a small smile. "It won't, as long as I have you."

Obi-Wan sighs. "That's what I'm afraid of. Every time I go out on a mission, I worry that I won't come back. I know Jedi aren't supposed to be afraid or have attachments, but I think about it every single time." He pulls something from his utility belt. "If I never get the chance in the future, I want to give you this now." He opens the small, simple box and pulls out a necklace. The long silver chain dangles from his fingertips. At the bottom is a blue and green crystal.

I gingerly reach out and touch the crystal. "It's beautiful."

"It's a kyber crystal."

My eyebrows furrowed a little. "A lightsaber crystal?" He nods his head. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"If I lose or break my current lightsaber and I can't salvage the crystal, this crystal will be the one I use to make a new one. A Jedi's weapon is his life. And I can't think of a better person to hold on to the heart of my weapon than the person who holds my heart." A single tear escapes and slides down my cheek. Obi-Wan holds out the necklace. "May I?" I nod and move my hair out of his way. Obi places the necklace around my neck and secures it. "Now when I go searching for one heart, I'll always find the other."


	36. Shadow Warrior & A Friend In Need

I play with the necklace that is draped around my neck. It is warm to the touch, comforting as if it pulses with the Force. It seems to grow warmer the more I dwell on the crystal, but that's probably just my imagination in this stressful time. The war doesn't slow as I sit in Padmé's room, watching her and Dormé pack. Ever since I became pregnant, Dormé has been her lead aide. While jealous, I know it is for the best since I can't protect my lady as well as I used to. I don't know if I ever can again.

Padmé pauses as she looks up at me from her suitcase. At the look of worry on my face, she joins me on the bench in front of her bed. "Don't worry, Leya," she tells me, rubbing my shoulder. "I should only be gone for about two weeks. Also, it's a purely diplomatic mission, and it's Naboo. I'll be fine."

"You say that every time," I inform her. "And every time, you get into trouble."

The corner of her mouth raises a little in amusement, but she didn't deny it. "Well, this time I'll have Anakin."

I didn't blink. "He is a beacon for chaos and drama." Padmé opens her mouth to retort, but she can't find the words. Instead, she stands and resumes packing. I roll my eyes. I've left her speechless and unable to argue.

The Queen of Naboo had received intel that the Gungans could be siding with the Separatists for an attack on Theed. Knowing Padmé and her track record for trouble, as well as Anakin's, there will be fighting and running and fewer negotiations than she assumes. Dormé places another dress in one of the suitcases and closes the lid. She grins at me as Padmé enters her closet. I'm glad someone else agrees with me. "Take care of her, Dormé," I say, my voice small.

"I will," she replies before picking up the suitcase she had just closed and exiting the room.

Padmé walks into her room again, turning off the closet light and packing a headdress in the second suitcase. She closes the lid as well and turns to me. "I shouldn't be gone long. You'll have Teckla, Moteé, and Ellé: the whole bunch."

I fold my hands in front of me. "I'd rather have you." Padmé smiles at me. "I've got a bad feeling that something will go wrong. Something always goes wrong, and I can't be there to protect you."

Her expression becomes sad as she sits next to me and pulls me into a hug. "I'll return shortly. And Anakin won't let anything happen to me. I promise that everything will be alright." Padmé lets me go, grabs her suitcase, offers me one last smile, and leaves the room, ready to travel to Naboo. I stare at the door for a few minutes after she left, already missing the wild Senator.

A few days pass as Padmé, Anakin, and Dormé travel to Naboo. From Coruscant it takes a long four days. She contacts us on Coruscant about halfway in to tell us that the flight it going smoothly, then she calls when they land on Naboo. Both times, Padmé's voice was a mixture of annoyed and elated, both most likely directed at her lover, but I'm glad nonetheless. Padmé couldn't have a better protector than Anakin. Then another day passes before I hear from Padmé again. This time she gave us the news that the invasion of Theed was stopped and that the Gungan leader had been manipulated into siding with the Separatists. But she also relayed her worry about Anakin's whereabouts as he had left to chase after the Gungan minister.

I tell her not to worry as Anakin always finds a way out of sticky situations. While he has a knack for getting into trouble, he has a knack for getting out of trouble or at least surrounds himself with people who can help him get out of trouble. I also tell her that I was right to be worried since they did walk into conflict. She will never stop walking into a conflict, for as long as she lives. And Anakin will hopefully be there to pull her out of it.

Padmé recounts the trip in more detail during the holocall on their way back to Coruscant. I beam the moment I meet them at the starship platform with Ellé and Teckla. Padmé glides down the ramp like the Queen she used to be with Anakin by her side like he's her king. I'm fairly certain the whole crew aboard the starship knows they are an item.

The two stop in front of me as Ellé and Teckla help Dormé with the luggage. I look at Anakin and say, "I heard you were held hostage. Just another day in the life of Master Skywalker."

Padmé giggles as Anakin looks mildly offended, but he shakes it off quickly and fires back with his own retort. "Are you having some trouble with your shoes?"

I playfully glare at the Jedi and he returns the favor. Padmé shakes her head and cuts in, "Okay, children. It's time to go inside."

* * *

Roughly a month later, Padmé tries the negotiation thing again, this time with actual Separatists. She allows me to go with her since the meeting is on a neutral system, Mandalore.

I am dressed in heavy, baggy robes with my hair in an elegant braid down my back as I stare out the starship window at the beautiful planet. It isn't the most peaceful planet, but after being on Coruscant for so long, anywhere seems peaceful. While it isn't beautiful in the standard sense, looming trees, and deep water, the desert had a relaxing feel that an untamed forest couldn't provide.

A door opens behind me from the cockpit. I refuse to tear my eyes away from the planet we were flying closer to since I could tell by the heavier footprints that it was Bail Organa. He stops walking once at my side in front of the window. "Are you feeling well?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you," I reply.

I see Bail nodding in the corner of my eye. "Thought I would make sure. Stress can sometimes bring harm to a pregnancy." I didn't say anything. For a while, I wasn't even sure that Bail had known I was pregnant. My stomach is definitely not small at the moment, but I tend to hide it fairly well since before I became pregnant I usually wore baggy clothing too, so it wasn't much of a change. And in my experience, men typically aren't very observant. But Bail never ceases to surprise me. "If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

I glance up at the senator then back at the planet as we enter the atmosphere. "Seven months." Bail smiles sadly, as I'm sure he's thinking about his wife. "How is Breha? Not only is she Queen, which is admirable, but she is also the Minister of Education, correct?"

"Yes," Bail chuckles. "I'm sure if she could she would be a teacher instead of Queen. She is mostly tending to how the war has affected Alderaan. It's straining and stressful, but if anyone can handle it, she can." My smile widens at his admiration towards his wife. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be married and have a home, but I don't think that will ever happen. "Do you know if you're having a boy or girl?"

Shaking my head, I answer, "No, I decided to keep it a secret until the baby is born, much to Padmé's chagrin. Sometimes I think she's more excited than I am." I place a hand on my stomach.

"Well, she isn't the one going through the pain." I laugh at Bail's joke. "I am glad you decided to accompany Senator Amidala to this meeting. Sometimes a change of scenery can be refreshing."

"I definitely didn't come as her bodyguard, that's for sure," I say, nodding my head a little. Ahsoka was Padmé's chosen bodyguard to this negotiation. She believes that Ahsoka can learn patience and negotiation in a natural setting while here. And having a Jedi by your side, even a padawan, doesn't hurt when dealing with the Separatists.

The moment we disembark, I can feel Duchess Satine's gaze on me, studying me as I walk next to Ahsoka, behind Padmé, Bail, and Mon Mothma, who is the other chosen senator on this voyage. But nonetheless, Satine welcomes us with open arms, and the group is led to the throne room. Three chairs a lined up facing each other on either side of the walkway. Four Senatorial guards accompany us. We aren't waiting long as three representatives from the Separatist Alliance enter the room with their own droid guards.

Senator Voe Atell sits across from Padmé. Senator Bec Lawise sits across from Bail. Senator Amita Fonti sits across from Mon. It is an interesting group, to say the least. I also note how all the senators representing the Separatists are aliens, while the ones representing the Republic are human. I wonder if that says anything about the ongoing discrimination in the Republic towards aliens despite anti-discrimination laws. Of course they want to leave.

The introductions and negotiations start off smoothly. Ahsoka stands by Padmé's side while I hide off by the windows. I'm just here to provide support and travel before I can't travel for a while. The tensions are high between the two groups, but it is obvious that they both want the war to end, though perhaps in different ways.

"The Republic recognizes the tragedy of war," Padmé says, "but there is nothing we can change that has already occurred."

Atell speaks next. "Say it aloud before this gathering, as representative for Chancellor Palpatine, that you declare, without reservation, the Separatist state legitimate." Fonti nods along with the senator's request. It's understandable. They want to be taken seriously before things move forward.

Padmé hesitates. Bail, Mon, and Padmé are all here as representatives for Palpatine. If they say the wrong thing, something bad could happen. Before Padmé can talk, however, someone interrupts. "I have something to say," the new voice announces as the doors to the room swing open, "about the legitimacy of the Separatists." In walks Lux Bonteri, son of dead Separatist senator, Mina Bonteri. Murmuring occurs from the Separatist representatives. Obviously, this intrusion was not planned. Even Ahsoka bent down to speak to Padmé quietly.

Lux walks to one of the podiums near the throne and stands behind it after bowing to the duchess. Satine doesn't say anything, but waves her hand, permitting his unexpected presence. "I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri, loyal Separatist, a patriot, a friend," the boy begins. At the last title, he looks at Ahsoka, pausing at the sight of her for a moment. Oh, dear. "It has come to my attention that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood!"

Senator Lawise jumps from his seat and yells, "That is a lie! Remove this traitor immediately." I stand tall, no longer leaning against the window.

Ahsoka starts to move forward, probably to protect her boyfriend, but Padmé stops her, which also stops the Separatists from doing anything against those of us from the Republic. This is neutral ground and it needs to stay that way. Separatist droids move in towards Bonteri and restrained him. "I will not be silenced!" Lux proclaims, slamming his fist down on the podium.

The duchess rises from her chair. "Stop this!" she orders. Her guards stand at the ready.

Atell is the one to diffuse the situation. She stands and says, "We would ask you to respect that we deal with this matter ourselves."

"No, Dooku is deceiving you!" Lux calls out as he is dragged to one of the side doors. "You will all be betrayed, just like my mother!" The doors close behind the boy and the droids.

"I apologize for such a rude interruption," Lawise says. He's the only one I think isn't being truthful. "Please let us continue." He takes his seat.

A short silence is tense as I spot Ahsoka whispering to Padmé. She wants to help her boyfriend, how cute. I can only imagine that Padmé gave her the green light to help Lux since Ahsoka quietly exits the room as talking resumes. Padmé glances over at me and discreetly waves me over. I head over to her as Mon Mothma has a discussion with Voe Atell. I bend down close to Padmé's head. "Yes?" I ask.

"Contact A-Master Skywalker," Padmé says. Her stuttering on his name is adorable, but she definitely doesn't want anyone to potentially overhear her call a Jedi by his first name. "Tell him what has transpired."

I nod and leave the room, pulling out my holocomm. Just outside the throne room, I stand in the corner and contact Anakin. He answers after the first ring. His face in the hologram looks worried, as he never gets calls from me. "Is something wrong?" he asks urgently.

"Padmé asked me to call you," I tell him. "Negotiations, while still trying to continue, have basically failed thanks to an interruption by Lux Bonteri. He claims Count Dooku killed his mother." I pause for a moment before continuing. "Granted, I wouldn't be surprised if he's telling the truth, but Separatist droids dragged him away. Your padawan ran off to help him."

Anakin nods. "Thank you for the information. Is Padmé alright?"

I roll my eyes and glance around, making sure no one is around. "Yes, your beloved is fine. Probably disappointed that the negotiations are no longer going to happen."

The Jedi nods again, visible frustration evident in his expression. "I'm going to get into contact with Ahsoka. Hopefully, she doesn't do anything rash." Boy, she is your padawan. You two are the epitome of being rash. I don't reply though. I simply nod in farewell and turn of the device, slipping it back into my sleeve. Now to wait for the meeting to end.

The meeting ends a lot faster than I had presumed, which is saying something, only a few minutes after I called Anakin. Padmé immediately stands at my side and asks, "Did you get a hold of him?"

"Yes," I reply. "He said he'll call her."

"Good." Padmé stares off into space as we wait for Bail and Mon to join us.

Instead, Satine joins us. "Sorry to interrupt, but it seems like your ship was hijacked," she informs us.

Padmé and I glance at each other, not surprised. "Bummer."


	37. Deception & Pain

Shortly after waking up one sunny morning, I feel a tightening in my abdomen as I grab a glass of water. Another day, another contraction. They aren't close together, but I know that someday soon they will be. They'll be happening every few minutes and I'll be lying on a hospital bed with doctors and medical droids around me. My hand runs over my stomach as the baby moves a little. The baby always seems more active in the morning.

As I take a sip of water, letting the cool liquid wet my dry throat, I hear footsteps enter the kitchen behind me. I turn around and smile at Padmé. "Good morning," I tell her. "Did you sleep well?"

Sadness clouds Padmé's entire being. Her eyes droop and she's frowning. Her shoulders slump as she shakes her head slowly. "I'm so sorry, Leya," she mumbles, gripping her comm tight in her hands.

Her next words shook my core. The heavy cup slips from my fingers and shatters on the floor. Glass and water splashes everywhere. My breath quickens. My knees buckle as I stumble to the ground. My hands and knees press into the glass shards as tears spring from my eyes, and anguish fills my heart. This can't be happening. It can't. Not to him.

_Obi-Wan is dead_.

I barely feel Padmé's arms slide around me as I cry. Sobs echo across the marble floor. My hands and knees burn as the broken glass is embedded into my skin. But I don't care even as red droplets mix with the water. I don't care as Padmé and Moteé pull me off the kitchen floor. I don't care as they help me to one of the living room couches. I don't care as Ellé uses tweezers to extract shards from my skin. I stare blankly at nothing as the tears stop flowing. I stare blankly as my breathing returns to normal. I stare blankly as I realize that my baby will grow up without a father. I stare blankly as I realize that I will never see my Obi-Wan again.

The physical pain has long subsided, but the mental and emotional pain still holds strong. My pain is stronger than me. The soft comforter that adorns my bed is no longer comforting. All I want is to feel Obi-Wan's hands wrapped around my own. I want to feel his soft hair against my head as he lays his head on my shoulder. I want to watch his joy at the thought of him being a father. For the longest time, I had secretly hoped that the baby would have his reddish hair and blue eyes. That the baby would take after their father. And now I'm pleading to the Force to allow me something to have of him.

A slow, quiet knock raps at my door. The door opens without waiting for a response from me. Padmé hesitantly enters the room. She is dressed nicer than usual, in traditional Naboo mourning attire. She sits on the bed by my feet, watching me. "They're holding a funeral. Would you like to go?" she asks.

I take a deep, shaky breath. "I-" I start but cut myself off. My fingers clench around the blanket on my lap. "I don't, I don't know if I can do it." Padmé reaches a hand out, placing it on my calf.

"I'm sure he'd want you there, but he'd understand," she says. "He was always good like that."

"I want to." My voice was strong as I look at her. "I do." My jaw clenches as tears attempt to escape again. "I just. . . I can't. I can't do that to him. I can't be the crying pregnant lady that tarnishes his good name." My attempt at being strong breaks. I open and close my mouth a few times, shaking my head as a sob is heard. "He was the one everyone looked to for guidance, as an example of the perfect Jedi, the perfect man." The surrounding furniture seemed out of place with my disheveled state. I rub my face and head, trying to keep what little composure I had left.

"When I-when I last saw him, you wanna know what he said?" I ask rhetorically. "He said he knew the baby was his because he could feel his Force signature around it and he could feel mine as well like they were intertwined in one being. That no matter what happened during this war, there would always be a piece of us that lived on in the baby. I can't. I can't go in front of members of the council, bawling and eight months pregnant. They would know he broke the code. That can't, absolutely cannot be their last memory of Obi-Wan. I won't let it. He needs to be remembered just as he was. The perfect Jedi. And he was, regardless of him breaking some stupid rule. Master Windu can't know. Master Yoda can't know. Only Anakin. Only the one who knew him best."

Padmé wipes off a tear from her own cheek, and I realize that she lost someone, too. A friend. A trusted ally. Someone who had once laid their life on the line for hers. We'd be in opposite positions if it were Anakin who had been blasted off the roof of a building. Padmé, trying to stay strong, offers me a small, sad smile. "I understand." She pats my leg and stands. "If you need anything, don't hesitate."

I nod and she leaves me to my thoughts. Not that I want to be alone with my thoughts. My thoughts are depressing. I eventually fall asleep with tears cascading down my cheeks and my head pounding.

The next day isn't much better. My nose is plugged and my head hurts. Everything hurts. My very being hurts. Not even the movement of my baby is comforting. I close the door of the bathroom and turn on the sink. Sticking my hands under the running water, I splash my face with cold water, as cold as the sink water could get. My hands grip the edge of the sink as I watch the water continue to flow.

While the coldness soothes the cuts on my hands and my warm face, it doesn't soothe the emotional hurt. I lift my head and meet my own eyes in the mirror. They're puffy and bloodshot. My fair cheeks are flushed and my hair is limp. I feel almost selfish focusing so much on my own pain rather than celebrating Obi-Wan's life or planning our baby's future.

My eyes drift down to the crystal resting against my sternum. It still pulses with life despite Obi-Wan's death. Can a tiny kyber crystal truly hold on to Obi-Wan's life force with him gone? I can't help but roll my eyes. Now it's just a pretty trinket to remember him by. I can feel my heart thumping in time with the pulsing crystal. It's truly the only thing that has come close to being relaxing.

I splash my face with water once again before turning the faucet off and patting my face dry with a hand towel. As I leave the bathroom, my lower back and abdomen start to feel tight, but I ignore it. My feet brush against the bottom of my dress as I walk to the living room. Ellé sits on the couch reading a holobook. She looks up at me as I take a seat next to her, struggling a little on my way down. The quiet girl rests her hand on top of mine but continues reading. She knows that I know her meaning. She's there to talk if I want to. But I don't want to. I'm torn between bursting into tears and breaking something.

The tight compression in my abdomen continues every so often as I rest my head against Ellé's shoulder. My face pinches as back starts hurting. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I can feel Ellé's eyes on me, but I ignore it.

"Are you okay?" I hear behind me. I turn my head only to see Teckla and Moteé. Teckla looks mildly concerned as they join Ellé and me in the sitting area.

I nod and rest my head on Ellé's shoulder again. Silence passes between us as I close my eyes, enjoying their quiet company. After a short while, I move my hand to my stomach as I feel my uterus contract. It feels no worse than a normal cramp. Running my fingers absent-mindedly over the fabric covering my stomach, I start reading the holobook over Ellé's shoulder. The one in her hands is about a legend from Naboo. She misses home. I'm with her there.

The high cinched waist of my dress starts to feel uncomfortable as my backache continues. Trying to get more comfortable, I shift my sitting position slowly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Teckla stand up and walk over to me. I look at her strangely as she kneels next to the couch and places a few fingers on my lower stomach. I glance at Ellé and Moteé, but they both look confused as well.

"Uh, Teckla, is, um, everything okay?" I ask.

"Just breathe normally," she orders, not meeting my gaze. An eyebrow raises as she sits there, not moving except for glancing down at her comlink. Okay, I guess. It's honestly probably not the weirdest thing I've been through, someone holding their hand on my stomach for a long period of time. I barely notice Teckla sitting there as I return to reading Ellé's holobook.

It had to have been at least twenty minutes before Teckla stands up with a serious expression. "We need to get you to the hospital," she tells me.

"What, why?" I ask, confused.

Teckla answers with another question. "Have you not noticed your contractions?"

My eyebrows furrow. "Contractions, they're contractions, they happen while pregnant."

Teckla looks at me, completely exasperated. "They're less than ten minutes apart." She says it like it should answer all my questions, but my questioning expression doesn't waver.

"Oh, no!" Moteé exclaims, jumping from her seat, obviously realizing what Teckla is trying to say. "Cattleya, you're going into labor."

I scoff and say, "Labor? I can't be going into labor. I've got at least a whole month out."

"That's the problem." Teckla's deadly serious voice makes me pause. My face drops. No. Oh, no. I can't. No. My eyes widen and my breathing picks up pace as I start freaking out. "No, Cattleya, no." Teckla drops to her knees in front of me and grips my shoulders. "Look at me. Look at me." Her voice is forceful as I look at her, panicking. "You're going to be fine. Ellé, get her a bag with some clothes. Moteé, get Padmé." Both girls left the room. "Stand up." Her hands continue gripping my shoulders as she helps me off the couch. "We're going to the speeder. Don't try to rush, you need to stay calm and relaxed."

Captain Typho, Padmé, and Ellé meet us at the speeder. Captain Typho and Teckla help me into the backseat. Padmé sits up front with Typho, and Teckla holds the bag packed by Ellé as she sits next to me, helping me slow my breathing as Typho flies us to the hospital.

The next few hours pass slowly as a doctor and medical droids ask me questions, get me situated and as comfortable as I can get, and check mine and the baby's vitals. They also gave me medicine to try to stop premature labor. Padmé and Teckla don't leave my side throughout the whole process and Typho waits outside the door, standing guard. The medicine, predictably, doesn't work to stop the labor. It's just my luck.

They start an IV. My contractions grow closer and closer together and the pain increases as time passes, but whatever they put in the IV seems to help a little. The doctor and droids get ready for me to give birth. I barely register the pain and a slight sensation of having to use the bathroom as I focus on pushing out the baby. I know it hurts, but I can't seem to care about anything other than getting the child out of me. I curse Obi-Wan and any entity that could possibly be real for making me go through this. My hands grip the metal sides of the hospital bed as the doctor coaches me through the process.

It lasts longer than I originally thought it would, but the moment I was done pushing, I notice all the pressure stop, like I was no longer pooping out a watermelon. The doctor hands one of the medical droids the screaming baby. While covered in amniotic fluid, I smile at the baby. I almost miss the droid telling me the sex as it hands her to me. Her. She's small and flails in my arms, but I hold her close for as long as I can before the droid has to take her away to clean her. I watch as my baby girl is taken away, but I relax against the bed, sweaty and exhausted. I look up at Padmé, who stands next to the bed and brings a damp, cool towel to my forehead.

My baby girl is given back to me in no time, after I've cleaned up, and I hold on to her tightly like she's my lifeline. She might as well be. The doctor tells me that it'd be a good idea to feed her. Everything is sore and sensitive, but I make do.

She settles down as she suckles my breast and I just watch her. Her face is puffy and she moves a lot, but I watch for something in particular. I watch for her eyes. They're brown. They're my eyes. Not his.

After a few minutes of calm and quiet, Padmé rests a hand on my shoulder and stares down at the baby in my arms. "Do you have a name picked out yet?" she asks. I pause for a moment, running my thumb across my baby's cheek.

"Kaleena."


	38. Bliss

Almost two weeks later, I'm lounging on the veranda of Padmé's apartment watching the sunset with Kaleena in my arms. She's incredibly small in my arms, but she makes up for it with spirit. Her wide brown eyes remind me of Padmé's, always looking around in wonder, but the difference with baby Kaleena is that she can't focus on anything quite yet. Her rosy cheeks puff out more when she isn't making noise. Which currently is not at that moment. She hasn't progressed beyond crying and silence yet, but one of the medical droids at the hospital had given me the lowdown on what to expect.

She'll cry if she makes a noise at all for a while. She'll start laughing at around three or four months. She'll respond to movement within the first week, but she won't see color for about three months. She'll start making sounds, like 'ooh's' and 'ahhh's' after about a month and start babbling soon after that. I can expect her first words as early as six months. The human doctor had told me to talk to her as much as I can since babies learn to talk by copying adults. She'll be able to pick her head up after about a month and hold it in place when sitting around four months.

Look at me, already thinking of the milestones that aren't even close yet. It is intriguing, really, holding something that I created, something that formed in my body. I only wish Obi-Wan could be here to share the experience. Even being a Jedi, he would have been a fantastic father. Kaleena's little fingers hold onto one of my own as she stares up at me. I smile down at her before looking to the horizon, slowly rocking back and forth.

The Coruscant sky is covered in pinks, purples, and oranges as the sun casts its rays across the sparse clouds. It's like the sky is celebrating. Whether it's celebrating a new life or the foiled plot on kidnapping Chancellor Palpatine, I don't know. Padmé had returned this morning from attending the Festival of Light on Naboo where Palpatine had been attacked not once but twice and it was stopped by the Jedi, as always. I have no doubt Anakin was involved since he specializes in heroics. I wanted to go but knew I shouldn't with my new youngling.

Youngling. Every time I look away from little Kaleena, she grabs ahold of the necklace Obi-Wan had given me. Whether it is on purpose or accident, I'm unsure, but she does it without fail like she can sense its presence. I know with every fiber of my being that she's Force-sensitive, and that's what scares me the most.

The Jedi are always actively searching for Force-sensitive children. They are more common on Coruscant because of the higher population. I don't know how they know where to find Force-sensitive children, but they do. If the council comes for Kaleena, I can't do anything about it. And I don't know how long I have with her. They could come for her tomorrow, in a year, or not at all, and I'll be living in fear until that day.

Being a Jedi is a great honor, but Kaleena is my child. I can't bear to see her go in anyone's arms who isn't close to me.

Practically sensing my increasingly worrying state, Kaleena starts to cry. Her hands ball into fists and her face scrunches as she cries out. I bounce her in my arms and speak slowly and calmly, "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Her hand grips my finger as I continue speaking to her and rocking back and forth.

Kaleena quiets down the more I talk to her, but not completely. "Do you want to hear a song?" I ask her, not expecting a response. "My mom used to sing to me when I was young. Whenever I cried, she sang me to sleep." I take a deep breath and start singing.

"In the morning when you rise, I bless the sun, I bless the skies. I bless your lips, I bless your eyes. My blessing goes with you. In the night time when you sleep, oh, I bless you while a watch I keep. As you lie in slumber deed, my blessing goes with you." Kaleena's eyes droop as I continue. "This is my prayer for you. There for you, ever true. Each every day for you, in everything you do. And when you come to me, and hold me close to you, I bless you, and you bless me too."

Her eyes close fully as she drifts into a deep slumber. My smile rests easily on my face as I watch her, just as the song says. It's quiet as the sun dips below the horizon and I bask in the last of the sunlight.

"You have a lovely voice," I hear a deep familiar voice say behind me. I turn slowly to not disturb the baby. My breath catches in my throat as my eyes widen. It can't be.

"Obi-Wan?" My voice is shaky and tears develop. The Jedi stands before me without hair or a beard, but I can tell it's him. It's Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dimpled chin, mole on his forehead, beautiful blue eyes. I have to choke on a sob as he walks closer. His whole expression seems apologetic. "What-how-"

"I'll explain everything," he assures before looking down at the baby in my arms. Obi beams with pride at the sight of her. He rests his hand gently on her small head.

I watch him watch her sleep. He seems truly at peace and content. Now he just needs a name. "Her name is Kaleena."

"Kaleena," he tries out softly. "It's beautiful. She's beautiful." He raises his eyes to mine. "You're beautiful." I blush at the words. "I'm sorry." His eyes are filled with sadness. "I should have been there, not playing dead."

My memory flashes back to the last few days. "I'm assuming you were part of the plan to stop the Chancellor from being kidnapped?" He nods. "It's alright. You were doing your job."

His head tilts. "I don't know if that's a good enough reason for missing the birth of my daughter."

"Would you have been able to be there even if you weren't on a mission?" I ask, full well knowing the answer. It wasn't possible. There would be too many suspicions. Even one is too much. Obi-Wan doesn't answer. "Exactly. I'm not mad that you weren't there. I'm disappointed that I didn't know what was going on, but I understand that I can't know everything about the Jedi Order and mission details."

Obi-Wan pulls me and Kaleena into his arms, holding us close. "I love you."

My head rests on his chest as I reply, "I love you, too." It's silent for a few minutes as he just holds us. It's nice. It's soothing. It fills me with bliss. He's not dead. He's not rotting in a coffin. He's here holding me and our daughter. That's all I can ever ask for. "Would you like to hold her?"

Obi-Wan chuckles and lets me go. "Of course."

He holds out his arms and I place our little girl in them, knowing she's fully safe and protected in the strong arms of her father. The Jedi Master stands tall, as usual, but his shoulders are relaxed. All tension can practically be seen leaving him. It's a sight to see, like the view of the gorgeous lakes on Naboo at sunset and sunrise. It's a sight that makes you believe all is right in the world. But it isn't. Not as long as the war continues.

* * *

The war grows harder as the months pass. No side seems to make headway. There is loss all around, permeating the air. Everyone is affected in some way. Even the children. Even the infants.

Death is the only thing that lasts forever. No one truly learns that until it is too late. Over time, children grow and grow. They go through pain and loss and happiness and anger and fear. Then they die. They die early in their lives or late, either experience very little or so much. Sometimes death comes out of nowhere. It's unexpected and takes without any regard. Those are the deaths that hurt the most. Especially when they've already sacrificed so much.

Blood flows, effortlessly soaking through a shirt matching the grain fields of Naboo. A blaster falls to the ground with a light thud. Pale hands touch the wound, turning red. But there is no regret to be found. The blood soaks through the tan pants and stains the leather jacket. I was ready for a fight, and I'm going to continue standing until I no longer can. My strength doesn't last long.

A blur runs passed my eyes, already in pursuit of the assailant who tried to kill my oldest friend. She always got herself into trouble, even when she didn't want to. But I've always been honored to help pull her out of the fire.

I crumple to my knees, still holding my stomach. I hear her call out my name as she rushes to my side, putting her own hands on the wound, but it doesn't seem to help. The blood still flows, just slower. Her voice calls out for help, but I can barely hear her. I resolve to stare at her face instead. Her eyes meet mine and I can see her ask why.

"I'd do anything for you," I choke out. "You should know that by now." Her wide eyes are pleading, screaming. Nothing can make her smile, no matter how much I want to see her smile one last time. Her smile is second to none.

Black spots dance across my vision as I fall backward. Milady's arms wrap around me and hold me close. The last thing I hear is her cry.

* * *

Medics rush to Senator Amidala's side, immediately helping her fallen friend. They stop the bleeding as the group is rushed to the nearest hospital. The medics can't figure out why she is dying. That is until they see that she wasn't hit with a blaster bolt. She was hit by an actual bullet. A doctor pulls two bullets out of the unconscious woman's stomach. No vital organs were hit, nor major arteries, but the doctor does everything he can to patch her up.

Once patched up, the woman remains unconscious. And her ongoing depleting vitals worry people. Padmé Amidala waits in the waiting room with one of her handmaidens and Captain Typho. She waits as the doctors rush to do tests on her dying friend. They find out why she's dying shortly after two Jedi arrive to touch base with the worried senator.

"Is Cattleya alright?" Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asks hurriedly. "Have you hear anything?"

Padmé shakes her head sadly at him, knowing their close bond and how in-depth they care for each other. Obi-Wan's former padawan, Anakin Skywalker, is more worried about Padmé than the handmaiden he barely knew, but even he can't deny how much the older woman had grown on him, much like an older sister.

"How are you doing, Padmé?" Anakin asks the senator. She simply shakes her head again. The last time Padmé had been saved by her longest trusted friend, she knew what was going on. She had been kept in the loop as much as possible from the moment they were met by medics. But she didn't know this time. Maybe Cattleya's luck had finally run out and the doctors were too busy trying to stop it over the few hours she had been sitting on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs with Dormé and Typho.

Captain Typho clears his throat. "Did you happen to catch who did this, Master Kenobi?" he asks, recalling Obi-Wan chase after the shooter.

"Yes, a bounty hunter called Vianna D'Pow," Obi-Wan explains, jaw clenching, trying not to show just how affected he is by these turn of events. "We've had run-ins with her before, but this is the first attempt at murder we've heard of from her. She's currently being interrogated to find out who hired her."

"Hopefully she'll reveal her employer," Typho says. Half-hearted nods are seen all around as a medical droid enters the waiting room.

Padmé stands quickly. "Is she okay?" she questions, partly shouting the inquiry.

"Miss Aput is dying," the droid begins.

"What? How?" Padmé presses. "The medics stopped the bleeding. How can she be dying?"

The droid pauses for a moment before answering. "Blood results came back positive for toxins. A high amount of a rare poison called X-1 was found in her system. It's fatal in high doses. It seems the bullets were filled with it. We are sorry, but there is no cure for X-1 at this high of a dosage. She has an estimated four hours to live. Only two visitors are allowed in a room at a time if you would like to see her."

The entire group stands speechless at the droid's explanation of what Cattleya is going through and how she is going to die. Padmé hiccups, trying to not sob in public. She looks at the Jedi Master, seeing the hurt and pain in his expression. She brings a hand up to his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Would you like to join me?" she asks quietly.

Obi-Wan nods. Anakin, Dormé, and Typho watch the Jedi Master and Senator follow the droid to Cattleya's hospital room. The door closes behind the two, leaving them alone with the dying woman. Neither can take the sight of Cattleya's pale body lying limp on the hospital bed, hooked up to machines that wouldn't help save her.

Obi-Wan shakes his head fervently as he scurries closer to his love. "No," he mumbles. "You can't-" He falls to his knees next to her bed. His hands grip her hand tight, but the lack of warmth and a pulse pull Obi-Wan deeper into despair.

Padmé doesn't fare much better. Tears fall silently down her cheeks as she stands as far away as she can. Her best friend is lying cold and almost dead in a hospital room, and she can't do anything to fix it. She never got to say how much she cared about her. She never got to say how glad she was that she had her by her side. She never got to say goodbye.

Now all that's left of her is her daughter. Obi-Wan and Padmé would be damned to let the same thing happen to the baby.

At least Cattleya could no longer suffer. She is finally at peace.


	39. Epilogue

Padmé lies on the operating table, surrounded by machinery and droids. Outside stands Obi-Wan, Yoda, C-3PO, and Bail Organa, all concerned for the safety of the young senator and grieving from the events that have just taken place. The droids are losing her. Padmé's life force is practically draining away, or perhaps being taken away. The group does not want to lose her as well.

Anakin Skywalker is no more. The Jedi Order is no more. The Republic is no more. Everything the galaxy has worked so hard to keep is no more. Hope, happiness, peace, all gone. Bail knows he's going to fight back. Yoda knows he's going into exile.

Obi-Wan knows his fate as well: exile. The only thing he hopes for is the safety of his daughter while they run. The young girl is fast asleep in Threepio's arms, curled up in a blanket matching her mother's eyes.

One of the medical droids enters the observation room. If it is possible for a droid to look disappointed or in despair, this droid executes it perfectly. "Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her," the droid relays to the group of men.

Obi-Wan's eyes widen. "She's dying?" he asks.

"We don't know why," the droid explains. "She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

It is Bail's turn to be shocked as the Jedi could feel the growing life within Padmé's stomach. "Babies?" he repeats. He did not know of her pregnancy prior to this, but it still came as a shock to hear it and to know there is more than one child.

"She's carrying twins." Without anything further, the droid turns around and enters the operating room once again. Obi-Wan goes to stand closer to the window, thinking deeply on the matter. If Padmé's dying, then who will take care of her children?

The birthing process of the children is painful for the senator, the most painful thing that she's ever gone through. But Obi stands with her through the whole thing. Padmé had been there for Cattleya, so Obi-Wan is there for Padmé. It's the least he could do for caring for his love and his daughter. He won't let Padmé be alone.

Padmé perseveres through the pain and gives birth to a beautiful baby boy. "It's a boy," Obi translates for her.

"Luke," Padmé forces out. She tries to smile as Obi-Wan holds her son in his arms. Her arm raises slowly so she can caress Luke's cheek, still covered in vernix, blood, and perhaps a small amount of amniotic fluid. But it isn't over.

She cries out in pain again as she births her second child. The medical droid holds the baby in its hands. "It's a girl," Obi-Wan tells Padmé.

Padmé knew the perfect name for her girl. "Leia." Obi's heart aches at the name. It truly is perfect. And poetic. The woman who had given her life for Padmé is now immortalized through Padmé's daughter. "Obi-Wan." The Jedi meets the senator's gaze. "There's good in him. . . I know. . . I know there is still. ." Her voice trails off as her eyes close and her head fell to the side.

Everyone who had been watching and waiting grew sadder than before. Padmé now truly looks like the angel she had been mistaken for so many years before on the desert planet. Her face holds no emotion; she is now truly at peace.

Everyone boards the Alderaanian cruiser. They had to take Padmé to Naboo. The babies stay with the medical droids, so they can be cleaned and looked over. Threepio stays with them, still holding young Kaleena. The Jedi and the senator from Alderaan sit around a table in the conference room on Bail's cruiser.

None of them like the discussion, but it must be done. "Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," Yoda decides.

"We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi-Wan agrees.

"Split up, they should be," Yoda continues. He turns to Bail, sensing his determination.

"My wife and I will take the girl," Bail tells them. "We've always talked about adopting a baby girl." His small smile told the Jedi all they needed to know, but Bail had to be sure they knew how sure he was. "She will be loved with us." The Jedi didn't doubt the senator's commitment.

"And what of the boy?" Obi asks.

Yoda's answer is unexpected, to say the least. "To Tatooine. To his family, send him."

Obi-Wan knows better than to argue with Yoda, so he agrees. "I will take the child and watch over him."

"Until the time is right, disappear we will." Bail nods and leaves the room to check on the children. As Obi-Wan stands, Yoda stops him. "Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

The younger Jedi sits back down. "Training?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality." Same Yoda, always so cryptic. "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force, your old Master."

Obi's back straightens. "Qui-Gon."

Yoda hums in affirmation. "How to commune with him, I will teach you."

* * *

After Padmé's funeral, Bail takes Leia to Alderaan. His wife, the Queen of Alderaan, sits on a balcony overlooking the wondrous mountains. Bail brings the young girl to her. Together they hold the baby and look into the beautiful sunset.

Obi-Wan takes a shuttle to Tatooine. While it looks strange for a man to be carrying two infants, the setting suns meant there are few people out and about. On an eopie, Obi rides to the Lars family homestead. On his back is his daughter, in his arms is Luke, both fast asleep.

Beru greets the Jedi and takes baby Luke from his arms. Obi-Wan watches as she walks to her boyfriend Owen. Obi then takes his leave, ready to start the next chapter of his life: raising his daughter, watching over Luke Skywalker, and preparing to get dragged into the rebellion against the Empire when the time is right. It's what his love would want. He won't let her down again.


End file.
